


La Reina en el Norte

by lobazul



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incesto entre primos, Kemedaiwá, M/M, Vamos que voy a ir al infierno, incesto entre hermanos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 61,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobazul/pseuds/lobazul
Summary: "- Sólo hay un Rey en el Norte y su nombre es Stark -Lyanna Mormont recita de memoria las palabras que ya se han hecho famosas-. Y sólo hay una mujer digna de convertirse en su reina y de darnos el heredero que el Norte necesita."





	1. El Rey en el Norte

**Author's Note:**

> Pareja: Jon Nieve/Sansa Stark. Referencias pasadas a Jon Nieve/Robb Stark (¡incesto! ¡yuju!).
> 
> Rating: M. No va a ser muy explícito pero sí se tratarán temas delicados (¿he dicho ya INCESTO?).
> 
> Disclaimer: no poseo Canción de Hielo y Fuego ni Juego de Tronos ni nada que se le parezca. Los personajes son propiedad de G.R.R. Martin, a quien no creo que le importe que los utilice, porque estará ocupado haciendo CUALQUIER COSA MENOS TERMINAR LA PUÑETERA SAGA de una maldita vez.
> 
> Notas importantes:
> 
> SPOILERS hasta el último capítulo de la sexta temporada. Se sigue el canon de la serie. O se intentará.
> 
> La Reina en el Norte es un fic que empecé a escribir el verano pasado después del final de la sexta temporada y en homenaje a esa maravillosa luchadora que es Sansa Stark. No lo seguí porque me aburrí y no pensaba que esta pareja tuviera muchos seguidores.
> 
> Pero con el advenimiento de la séptima temporada me ha vuelto el ardor por shippear a Jon y Sansa, así que he decidido publicar las primeras escenas del fic. Si veo que hay público potencial, lo seguiré. Si no, pues aquí se queda para hacer bulto.
> 
> Ah, por si no te ha quedado claro, en este fic hay incesto entre pr… hermanos, así que si la idea te desagrada, éste no es tu fic.

 

 Siempre lo supo.

\- Estabas enamorado de Robb.

Es hasta gracioso ver deformarse el rostro de su medio hermano, máxime teniendo en cuenta que ese medio hermano es Jon Nieve, el nuevo Rey en el Norte y una de las personas más inexpresivas en los Siete Reinos. Verle desencajarse de esa forma -ojos desorbitados, mandíbula a la altura del pecho- es un fenómeno tan insólito como lo sería una ola de calor en Invernalia, y Sansa lo disfruta con el sentimiento de superioridad de quien siempre supo algo que los demás ignoraban.

\- No...

Su voz surge apagada, susurrante, ronca. Pero se queda ahí, una sola sílaba, una simple negativa que no engañaría ni al más dulce niño de verano. A unos pasos de él, las orejas pegadas al cráneo, Fantasma ha erizado el pelaje como respuesta al miedo que va calando en su dueño; haciéndose más y más obvio a medida que aprieta los dientes y sus ojos recorren, con tanto temor como vergüenza, el rostro de Sansa.

Pobre Jon. Nunca supo mentir.

\- Ni lo intentes -le espeta.

Lo hace en un tono divertido y una media sonrisa que resulta discordante. No es, desde luego, la reacción que uno esperaría de una joven dama de alta alcurnia, educada en la férrea y esmerada moral de los Stark, que acaba de confirmar un caso de incesto en su propia familia. Entre sus propios hermanos. Jon la observa con cautela; la misma expresión cuidadosa, atenta, con la que lleva vigilándola desde que se reencontraron.

La nieve cae a su alrededor, copos ligeros, de un blanco deslumbrante. Fantasmagóricos a la luz triste del atardecer. Se posan con delicadeza sobre la capa negra de Jon y el emblema del huargo en el manto de Sansa, filtrándose por el tejido, calando lentamente hasta llegar a la piel. Pero ninguno de los dos tiene frío.

Puede que un día muy lejano, en el albor de su inocencia, fueran niños de verano. Pero el Invierno -el Invierno con mayúsculas, el Invierno del Norte; el Invierno de los Stark- llegó a su interior mucho antes de que lo hiciera ese cuervo blanco de Antigua.

No se puede tener frío cuando uno ha estado tan helado por dentro.

\- Creo que por eso te odiaba. Por eso y porque madre lo hacía -Sansa reflexiona en voz alta. Jon escucha, aún aprensivo-. Supongo que...

Sansa se gira para mirar los gruesos muros de Invernalia, y cuando Jon la imita, sabe que ambos están viendo lo mismo. El castillo próspero de su infancia, soldados entrenando en el patio, abanderados cruzando el puente, sirvientes afanados transitando entre las torres. Y su padre, Ned Stark, temido y respetado por todos, administrando su justicia de acero valyrio.

Por un momento vuelven allí. Por un momento son de nuevo unos niños que corretean como cachorros de huargo, Bran puede andar, su padre está vivo y los Caminantes Blancos son sólo personajes de un cuento que la Vieja Tata les cuenta antes de ir a dormir.

La nieve les devuelve a la realidad.

La nieve, el Invierno, una Invernalia desangelada y dos de los últimos supervivientes de una camada de cachorros que se aprietan el uno junto al otro, buscando algo más que seguridad y calor.

\- Últimamente he pensado mucho en Robb y en ti. Y en mí -murmura Sansa, con ese tono de voz que utiliza últimamente. Ese tono de loba vieja, de mujer superviviente-. Siempre pensé que estaba celosa de ti porque acaparabas a Robb, pero ahora entiendo que estaba celosa de todos vosotros. Robb y tú os teníais el uno al otro, Arya y Bran os adoraban…

\- Sansa...

\- Les entiendo. Tú eras el hermano que enseñaba a pelear y yo la aburrida que leía cuentos de princesas y comía pastelillos de limón -sigue sonriendo, pero su tono ahora es amargo-. Sé que lo pensaste cuando me viste entrar en el Castillo Negro.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Que habrías preferido que fuera Arya, Bran… O Robb.

Jon traga saliva, y ni siquiera intenta negarlo. Sansa supone que no puede, porque el nudo que se le ha instalado en la garganta también se ha cerrado como una tenaza sobre la suya, impidiéndole proseguir durante unos segundos.

El cadáver de Rickon apenas ha empezado a enfriarse y allí están ellos, pactando su alianza frente a las murallas que han comprado con la sangre de su hermano pequeño. Pero así es la guerra, así es el Invierno y así es el Norte.

\- No estoy en condiciones de juzgar a nadie -declara en tono frío, apenas sintiendo los copos de nieve que le rozan el rostro en su suave descenso-. Los Targaryen se casaron entre ellos durante siglos. No es mi problema lo que hicieras con Robb. Eres mi problema _ahora._

Se gira para encarar a su medio hermano, y sabe que él se está preguntando dónde está aquella niña consentida e inocente, educada para ser una pequeña dama que complaciera a su futuro marido. Se está preguntando qué queda de la joven Sansa en esa mujer cansada que ha sido engañada, humillada y violada, pero que aún así resiste en pie, más dispuesta al combate que nunca. Aullando con fiereza.

\- Lo siento, yo no pretendía que me declararan Rey en el Norte -murmura después de un puñado de copos de nieve más, otro silbido del viento, otra capa blanca y helada acumulándose a sus pies-. Eres tú la legítima heredera de Ned Stark, eres tú quien debería ser reina, yo…

Sansa resopla por la nariz en un viejo ademán de desdén que Jon reconoce perfectamente. Forma parte del catálogo de gestos de desprecio que solía dedicarle cuando el bastardo hacía alguno de sus escasos intentos por congraciarse con esa parte de la familia Stark que le odiaba. Ecos de ese rechazo vuelven ahora, haciéndole guardar silencio. Observándola, como antaño, con aprensión.

Sin saber si algún día confiará en él. Sin tener muy claro si tiene derecho a llamarla hermana.

Casi da un respingo al notar la mano de Sansa buscando la suya.

Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Ygritte, pero sin duda habría asentido ante su frase recurrente porque, sí, hay infinitas cosas que Jon no sabe. Como que gran parte de ese desprecio estaba dirigido a contentar a su madre. O que esas miradas que le dirigía cuando estaba enseñando a pelear a su desastrada hermana Arya eran más de anhelo que de burla.

Porque en el fondo habría dado cualquier cosa por formar parte de esa camaradería; de correr junto a Robb, Jon, Arya y Bran, de revolcarse entre ellos como cachorros. De poder alejarse por unos minutos de esa jovencita de educación impecable y sentir la libertad de la que ellos disfrutaban, alejados de los corsés que oprimían a las damas de cuna criadas para casarse.

Y para ella siempre hubo algo en ese bastardo. Algo que le atraía y al mismo tiempo le provocaba un eco del rechazo profundo que veía reflejarse en los ojos de su madre. Algo que ninguno de sus cuentos de princesas y príncipes habría sabido describir, pero que ve con claridad ahora como lo ha visto hace unas horas en esa sala donde el Norte se ha puesto en pie para jurar a su hermano.

Quizá como lo vio Robb un día.

Porque hay un secreto que aún no le ha desvelado. Un secreto que es la voluntad de un rey muerto. La última decisión sensata del Joven Lobo que, visto ahora, cobra todo el sentido en el mundo.

\- Es verdad que yo soy la heredera de Ned Stark -lo revela ahora, mirándole con atención-. Pero tú eres el heredero nombrado de Robb Stark. Y el legítimo Rey en el Norte.

Le aprieta fuerte la mano mientras lo dice, dejando que la idea cale hondo como está calando la humedad de la nieve en su capa.

\- ¿Qué?

Jon reacciona con su elocuencia y expresividad habitual.

A pesar de la situación, a pesar de que está desvelando la última voluntad de su hermano Robb, Sansa se muerde una sonrisa. Siempre hubo algo de inocente en Jon, que no sabía mentir, que no sabía fingir. Que poseía y aún posee esa terca nobleza que es santo, seña y a la vez perdición de la familia Stark.

\- Robb te nombró su heredero antes de morir.

La mirada de Jon se pierde en la nieve, en el horizonte blanco, en las murallas gruesas de Invernalia que aún albergan oscuros secretos sobre dos muchachos que se buscan en plena noche, audaces como lobos. Y ambos imaginan a la vez a Robb Stark, Rey en el Norte, meditando quizá un segundo antes de plasmar de su puño y letra el nombre de la persona que debía defender su reino tras su muerte.

Irónicamente, el único miembro de la familia que no lleva su apellido.

\- Robb quiso que fueras tú. Y yo haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que así sea -Sansa le suelta la mano, los ojos de Jon vuelven a enfocarse en su rostro-. Por los Dioses Antiguos, yo, Sansa Stark, te juro como rey, Jon Nieve. _Majestad._

Jon mueve bruscamente la cabeza.

\- No me llames así, Sansa -le pide con un deje de desesperación.

Y Sansa sonríe, acercándose y disfrutando de cómo su medio hermano contiene la respiración cuando le abraza.

Sólo una tonta no se daría cuenta de la tensión que está naciendo entre Jon y ella, y Sansa hace tiempo que dejó de serlo. Fue consciente de cómo se miraban Robb y el bastardo y es consciente de cómo la mira ahora, aunque probablemente él ni siquiera se dé cuenta.

No le hace falta conocer a cierta salvaje para saber que Jon nunca sabe nada. Porque le vio crecer, y convertirse en el chivo expiatorio de las travesuras de Robb, en la tapadera de Arya, en el que siempre cargaba las culpas de todos los niños Stark juntos. El único contra el que los sirvientes se atrevían a arremeter. El bastardo sin apellido.

\- Pero lo eres. Eres el rey -suspira, haciendo en silencio un juramento dirigido a los Dioses Antiguos, al padre decapitado, al hermano traicionado. Un juramento para el que está dispuesta a empeñar su vida-. El Rey en el Norte.


	2. Dos lobeznos

Jon se enamoró de Robb antes de saber lo que era amar a alguien. Como se quiere a un compañero de correrías, a un hermano de camada. Creció con Robb pegado a la piel como se pegan los cachorros, acurrucados y enredados en el lecho materno. Demasiado pequeños para saber qué les diferenciaba, pero también para ser conscientes de la magnitud de lo que les unía.

\- Stark.

\- Nieve.

Se llamaban por el apellido desde que tuvieron edad de hablar, simplemente porque les hacía gracia apellidarse de manera distinta. Entonces aún comían juntos, dormían juntos y eran incapaces de percibir el odio y el rencor en la mirada de Catelyn Stark.

Después vino la mesa aparte para Jon, las lecciones privadas para Robb y el resto de la camada Stark. Después vino el primer insulto llamándole bastardo y la vez en la que Robb, tan crío como competitivo, le echó en cara no ser un Stark en mitad de uno de sus juegos. Robb lo recordaría hasta el día de su muerte, porque Jon se esfumó como un lobo blanco en la nieve, y estuvo desaparecido durante _horas._ Los sirvientes y el propio Ned Stark le estuvieron buscando toda la tarde, pero fue sólo su hermano de camada quien supo dónde ir a buscarlo, al lugar más recóndito de la torre más alta. Implorando su perdón con una simple palabra.

\- Jon.

\- Robb.

Ned les encontró horas más tarde. Abrazados y enroscados alrededor del otro como dos lobeznos.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que volvieron a ser Stark y Nieve, hasta que Jon aceptó plenamente su lugar en Invernalia y Robb se acostumbró a la idea de que siempre habría un lugar en el mundo al que su medio hermano no podría seguirle. Que jamás participaría de los banquetes sentado a su lado, nunca se le permitiría ponerse a su altura, jamás podría soñar con blandir a _Hielo_ y defender el estandarte del lobo huargo como señor de Invernalia. Había mil cosas que a Jon le estaban vedadas, y durante años ese sentimiento de culpa consumió a Robb, llevándole a trazar planes entre sus correrías, entrenamientos y cacerías.

\- Cuando herede el castillo lo primero que haré será reconocerte como un Stark.

Pensó que Jon se pondría loco de contento al escucharle, y sin embargo su hermano apenas se alteró. Alzando la vista del cuchillo que estaba afilando.

\- Tu madre no te dejará.

\- Mi madre no tendrá poder sobre mí -replicó Robb, tozudo y salvaje como sólo puede serlo un adolescente-. No deja que mi padre te reconozca, lo sé. Pero yo lo haré.

A esas alturas, Jon ya había aprendido a moverse en el submundo de los bastardos. Respetado por los sirvientes como hijo de Ned Stark pero arrojado de la mesa noble por Catelyn, llevaba años comiendo con la soldadesca, escuchando sus historias, rumiando en silencio los insultos que los más atrevidos le dedicaban. Años notando los ojos vigilantes de Cat en su espalda, analizando fríamente su rictus severo cada vez que le miraba.

Ya sabía que lo que sentía por él era más miedo que odio.

\- No deberías -replicó, lacónico. Jon siendo Jon-. Somos de la misma edad.

\- ¿Y? -leyó la respuesta en el silencio de su medio hermano-. Tú nunca me traicionarías. Nunca usurparías mis derechos.

Gruñó con tanta rabia como culpa, pues él mismo se había vanagloriado ante Jon de ser el legítimo futuro señor de los Stark. Y su hermano se encogió de hombros. Volviendo a su tarea.

\- No. Nunca lo haría.

A los catorce años ya eran muy conscientes de lo que les separaba y su amistad fraternal se había teñido de una sana competitividad. Se levantaban con la idea de ser mejor que el otro y a veces se dormían juntos, desfallecidos después de otro largo día corriendo, luchando, entrenando. Se desafiaban abiertamente en el patio de armas… y hubo un día en el que la explosión hormonal propia de la edad les llevó a desafiarse más allá.

Ninguno de los dos había catado mujer aún, porque evidentemente Ned Stark no era de los que iniciaban a sus hijos con prostitutas. No eran mal parecidos, pero aún no habían reunido el valor para vencer la vergüenza y acercarse a alguna mujer. Pero entre ellos, era distinto.

Eran uña y carne. No tenían secretos.

Empezó cuando uno de los dos -nunca recordaron quién- decidió confesar al otro, avergonzado, los cambios que estaban sucediendo en su cuerpo. Sintiéndose aliviado al comprobar que no estaba solo.

Siguió cuando uno de los dos -nunca importó quién- quiso ver al otro. Muerto de curiosidad por saber si le había crecido lo mismo y le habían salido pelos de los mismos lugares.

Se convirtió en algo muchísimo más serio la primera vez que se atrevieron a tocarse, en medio de la oscuridad y el silencio, los dos atenazados por el mismo miedo y a la vez pulsando con la misma necesidad. Es esta ocasión fueron los dos a la vez, escondidos en el mismo rincón donde, hacía años, Robb llegó olfateando al hermano de piel.

Manos bajando hasta donde nunca se habían atrevido, caricias torpes sobre la ropa. Aprender juntos, con los pantalones bajados hasta la mitad del muslo y las mejillas casi lampiñas resbalando. Y a mitad de camino, el primer beso, instintivo y torpe.

Robb a Jon; Jon a Robb. Descubriendo hasta dónde podían llegar, como aprenden los lobos a jugar de cachorros.

Siguieron descubriendo, noche tras noche. Atreviéndose a más.

 De día cruzaban las espadas y de noche se lanzaban el uno contra el otro, experimentando en ese interminable círculo vicioso de necesidad y de alivio. Mucho antes de que Jon acompañara a Ygritte a aquella cueva, el sexo se había abierto ante él de la mano de su hermano Robb, quien se lanzaba hacia adelante con el mismo ímpetu que le caracterizaba en el campo de batalla. Antes de que ambos supieran lo que era sumergirse entre los muslos de una mujer, hubo una noche en la que atrancaron la puerta de la habitación de Robb, temblorosos pero decididos. Y hubo mil intentos y mil amagos de dejarlo antes de que al fin lograran fundirse en uno.

Robb a Jon y Jon a Robb; jadeos, gruñidos, mordiscos y un placer que casi les hizo aullar a la luna.

Mucho antes de que Invernalia les jurara como reyes, el Joven Lobo y el Lobo Blanco estuvieron tan unidos como dos personas pueden estarlo.

El día que Jon partió al Muro con el tío Benjen, hubo dos despedidas: la despedida formal, y la despedida en su rincón favorito. Besos húmedos, labios rojos, manos hundiéndose en el pelo.

 _Stark y Nieve_ , se llamaron después; _Robb y Jon_ , se habían susurrado antes, al borde de las lágrimas.

Y puede que supieran que era la última vez que se veían.

El Invierno se acercaba y quizá Robb ya intuía que algún día, si su padre moría y él aún no tenía hijos, no querría otra cosa que nombrar heredero a su hermano.

Se besaron frotándose como habían aprendido a reconocerse, olisqueándose, cuando lo único que sabían del mundo era que se tenían el uno al otro.

Se dejaron marchar conscientes de que jamás querrían tanto a nadie en su vida.

Y cuando la muerte les alcanzó, cuando la férrea rectitud de los Stark significó su condena, lo último que hicieron antes de entregar el alma fue pensar en el hermano de camada, el compañero de correrías.

El eterno amor congelado para siempre en el Invierno.

 


	3. Las batallas del mañana

Es Sansa quien gana la guerra.

Y hasta el último hombre, mujer y niño enrolado a la causa del Lobo Blanco lo sabe.

Sí, Jon dirige a las tropas en el campo de batalla, cabalga al frente de los banderizos, blande a _Garra_ con el estilo de lucha endiablado e implacable que aprendió Más Allá del Muro, donde cada tajo certero sólo significa arañar unos segundos más a la vida.

Es Jon quien ataca, golpea, siega y mata. El Rey en el Norte que, como peculiaridad, jamás arenga a sus tropas antes de cada batalla. Simplemente camina entre ellas hasta situarse en primera línea y, desde allí, mira fijamente a los ojos al comandante del ejército enemigo. En silencio. Y ese silencio del hombre que volvió de entre los muertos para resucitar la casa Stark, infunde más temor que las típicas bravuconadas de los hombres que se lanzan a la refriega.

Jon pelea, y lo hace con tanto valor y tan poco aprecio de su propia vida que entre amigos y enemigos por igual empieza a extenderse el rumor de que es inmortal. Que no le importa recibir una estocada porque sabe que simplemente volverá a abrir los ojos. Porque el Lobo Blanco no puede morir dos veces.

Por supuesto, Sansa sabe que eso son sólo tonterías.

\- ¿Quién de los tres se inventó esa historia?

El rey tarda unos días en preguntarlo, pero cuando lo hace ni siquiera les mira a los ojos, convencido de que no se equivoca. Sentado en su silla de campaña, quitándose con pesadez la armadura, Jon parece todo menos un ser sobrenatural. Meñique, Sansa y Davos comparten una mirada cómplice.

\- Yo -admite al final su hermana, con una sonrisa.

\- Aunque yo he ayudado a propagarlo -apunta Petyr.

El caudillo al que todos creen invencible les observa un momento, moviendo los labios para sí. Después desplaza sus ojos hacia Ser Davos, que se encoge de hombros, transmitiendo un mensaje claro.

_Ya les conoces._

Inexacto. Jon conocía a Petyr Baelish y su fama de artero, tramposo y absolutamente indigno de cualquier tipo de confianza. Pero esa mujer astuta que se ha infiltrado bajo la piel de su antaño cándida hermana Sansa le resulta una completa desconocida.

\- No funcionará mucho tiempo.

\- Quizá -Sansa se mueve deslizándose por la tienda- pero cualquier ayuda es válida cuando estás en clara inferioridad numérica.

Por supuesto, _ahora_ Sansa entiende de guerras. Al menos en lo que se refiere a números de soldados, formaciones, disposiciones de batalla. Lleva grabadas en su mente las cifras exactas de sus efectivos con mayor exactitud que cualquiera de los generales. Puede calcular, en un momento, las bajas acumuladas o las raciones necesarias para alargar las provisiones al máximo.

Jon está bastante seguro de que administrar un ejército no formaba parte de las lecciones que recibió de niña.

Los dos hermanos se miran a los ojos. El rey no es consciente de cómo Meñique y Davos se remueven con incomodidad cada vez que hacen eso. Pero Sansa sí. Lo que no evita que su ademán rebose seguridad al girarse hacia ellos.

\- Dejadnos solos.

El bueno de Ser Davos inclina la cabeza y se apresura a cumplir órdenes. Meñique, en cambio, espera tan sólo una fracción de segundo. Un instante casi inapreciable para cualquiera, excepto para los astutos ojos de Sansa, que radiografían en silencio al que será un futuro y duro oponente.

Jon lucha las batallas de hoy; Sansa, las del mañana.

\- Sé que no te gusta recurrir a trucos -le plantea sin necesidad de que Jon se explique; es un Stark, no podría ser de otra forma-. Ya sé que tienes demasiado con preguntarte todos los días por qué volviste de entre los muertos -hace una pausa, bajando de nuevo la mirada hacia Jon-. Por qué tú y no padre. O Robb.

Le escucha contener la respiración.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

Sansa sonríe, sentada a su lado. Puede que la mayoría de personas encuentren al Rey en el Norte hermético, introvertido e inexpresivo. Pero, para ella, su medio hermano es un libro abierto cuyas líneas puede descifrar con pasmosa facilidad.

Por eso sabe, mejor que nadie, que no es invulnerable.

\- Es obvio. También lo es que tenías que ser tú.

\- Me niego a creer que el Señor de la Luz, o como se llame, me ha elegido a mí.

\- Llámalo como quieras. Pero sea lo que sea lo que te hizo volver, está claro que te eligió a ti, Jon -Sansa cruza las manos sobre el regazo; Jon resopla y sigue por donde lo dejó, desabrochando correas y dejando caer protecciones-. ¿No recuerdas nada?

No se lo ha preguntado antes y no tiene ni idea de por qué lo hace ahora. Los dedos de Jon se quedan un segundo quietos sobre la tira de cuero que está desatando, y después niega con la cabeza, convirtiendo su voz en un susurro.

\- No. Sólo recuerdo el dolor, la oscuridad, y después abrir los ojos en aquella mesa -se despoja del peto, dejando que Sansa vea su camisa ensangrentada-. Para mí fue como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo.

Su hermana asiente.

Después, como cada noche, repasan juntos las bajas del día, comentan los problemas surgidos y ultiman los planes de mañana. Y lo hace mientras ayuda a Jon a curarse las heridas, sosteniendo un balde de agua, pasándole trapos limpios. Cambiando el vendaje que cubre la marca de una flecha perdida.

No es casualidad que no permita que nadie más lo haga.

Que los súbditos de su hermano crean que es inmortal, piensa. Que le vean cada mañana en su armadura, desafiando al destino, dejando que las espadas silben alrededor de su cabeza, que la danza macabra le rodee sin llegar a alcanzarle.

Que le vitoreen pensando que ninguna mano humana puede dañar el cuerpo y el alma de Jon Nieve, Rey en un Norte que lucha por su independencia.

Que ellos vean al rey, al comandante, a aquél que venció a la mismísima muerte para plantar cara al Invierno. Porque cada noche, en su tienda de campaña, ella será la única que vea emerger al Jon humano entre sus capas de ropa y protecciones. La única que olerá su sangre, desinfectará sus heridas, escuchará sus dudas y sabrá que el Lobo Blanco es capaz de sangrar y hasta de llorar.

Al la salida del sol, será Jon quien coja la espada. Pero es Sansa quien les está haciendo ganar la maldita guerra.

Ésa es la única razón por la que él, reticente al principio, permite que las manos de Sansa se posen en su cuerpo maltrecho y rocen las cicatrices nuevas y antiguas. La razón por la que, cada noche, Sansa es principalmente quien habla y Jon, casi siempre, el que escucha. Y allí sentados, en dos tristes sillas de campaña, tan alejados del boato en el que crecieron -una con las manos manchadas de sangre; el otro sucio y herido- ninguno de los dos sabe quién es el rey de verdad.


	4. Alteza

La primera vez que alguien la llama _alteza_ es un pobre paje al que ni se molesta en corregir. Sonríe con benevolencia, siguiendo su camino. Preguntándose cuántas personas de su ejército ignorarán que no es la esposa de Jon, sino su hermana.

No le sorprende. Las fuerzas de los Stark son cada día mayores. Al núcleo primigenio que juró fidelidad al Lobo Blanco, compuesto por los salvajes -ahora llamados unánimemente _pueblo libre-_ y las más leales casas del Norte, se han unido muchos más. Algunos voluntariamente, como los viejos aliados de Robb que recelaron hasta el último momento, y las pequeñas casas que acudieron, movidas por la codicia, ante los primeros éxitos militares de Jon. Otros a la fuerza, como los antiguos banderizos de los Bolton. Conforman un ejército numeroso y heterogéneo que avanza imparable hacia el sur. Un ejército en el que algunos combaten por honor, orgullosos de servir de nuevo a los señores de Invernalia, mientras otros simplemente luchan por preservar su vida ante la amenaza que llega del Muro.

En ese maremágnum, es normal que surjan confusiones sobre su propio papel y su relación con Jon.

\- No te hagas la tonta. Ellos saben perfectamente quién eres -la voz extrañamente afilada de Lady Mormont la devuelve a la realidad de una forma tan certera como siempre-. Todo el mundo sabe que eres la hija de Ned Stark y todos te consideran su reina.

En otro mundo, en otro lugar más cálido y menos inhóspito, Lyanna aún tendría madre y quizá pasaría el día despreocupada, jugando entre muñecas y dulces. En este mundo, sobre el espeso manto blanco del Invierno, la niña ocupa sus días supervisando a los escasos pero fieros soldados de los Mormont y aconsejando a Sansa con una sabiduría y una agudeza casi sobrenatural.

\- Pero yo no soy la reina -protesta débilmente, notando a Lyanna caminar junto a ella-. Nunca seré la reina. Ese papel corresponde a la mujer de Jon, si es que alguna vez se casa.

Por respeto a su rango, Lyanna se limita a resoplar por la nariz, tragándose la respuesta airada que probablemente se está mereciendo. Lady Mormont no soporta ni a los estúpidos, ni a las personas inteligentes que fingen serlo. Y Sansa ya es una mujer demasiado curtida para ruborizarse, pero ni el crudo frío que las rodea impide que note un leve calor bajo las mejillas.

Afortunadamente, el trabajo pronto distrae su atención, y la de Lyanna, hacia otro tipo de asuntos.

Meñique ya las espera dentro, luciendo su mejor expresión imperturbable ante la veintena de hombres sucios y heridos que, aún así, se ponen en pie con rabia al verla entrar. Puro Norte, piensa Sansa, encarándoles sin miedo. A su lado, Lyanna ni siquiera duda un instante antes de comenzar con su azote verbal.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? La misma familia de patanes estúpidos a los que envié un cuervo advirtiéndoles de que era _su deber_ venir a Invernalia a jurar fidelidad a _su rey._

\- El bastardo no es nuestro rey -gruñe uno de esos hombres, algo sorprendido de que una niña se esté dirigiendo a ellos.

\- ¡El bastardo es el hijo de Ned Stark, y Ned Stark salvó a tu padre y a tu madre de morirse de hambre antes de que tú nacieras! ¡Debes la vida a los Stark, idiota! -Lyanna tiene que ponerse de puntillas para mirar al hombre a los ojos, pero eso no hace que su voz suene menos temible-. Tu padre admiraba a Ned y tu madre fue amiga de Catelyn. Avergüenzas su recuerdo con tu existencia. Degradas el nombre de tu familia. No eres ni medio hombre y pretendes enfrentarte a todo un rey.

Sansa aprieta las mandíbulas en su esfuerzo por no sonreír al ver cómo el interpelado se encoge con una mezcla de vergüenza y sorpresa. No será el primer hombretón barbado al que ve temblar ante la furia de la jovencísima Lady Mormont. Cuando los ojos de la niña se apartan de él para pasear entre sus compinches, la mayoría bajan la cabeza, temiendo convertirse en objetivo de su afilada lengua cargada de verdades.

Y entonces interviene Meñique.

\- La ley exige que mueran todos.

\- La ley del Norte exige que mueran -corrobora Sansa, guardando un breve silencio para dejar que la idea cale hondo en esos hombres. Incluso a pesar de su dureza, la mayoría se estremecen ante su inminente sentencia. Muchos apenas son unos niños-. El rey Jon, sin embargo, ha decidido perdonaros a cambio de que le juréis lealtad. Sólo vuestro líder pagará el precio de la sangre por su traición. Los demás podréis recomponer vuestra familia y uniros a la causa del Rey en el Norte.

El cabecilla hace ademán de protestar, pero el golpe de uno de los soldados que han acompañado a Petyr le detiene en seco. Sansa le envuelve en una fría mirada antes de dirigirse al resto con indiferencia.

\- Tenéis un rato para pensar. Pero recordad -y en ese momento su tono les provoca un escalofrío, porque recuerda al de su hermano el bastardo resucitado-. Si el Rey os perdona la vida y volvéis a traicionarle, no sólo vosotros sino vuestras familias y hasta vuestros sirvientes pagarán las consecuencias -los capturados empiezan a mirarse de reojo-. Lady Mormont, Lord Baelish, dejemos solos a nuestros invitados.

Abandona el cobertizo con elegancia. Fuera brilla el sol, y los estandartes del huargo aletean al viento. A lo lejos, le parece ver a _Fantasma_ correteando como una flecha entre un puñado de caballos. Como siempre que ve al lobo de su hermano, siente un pinchazo de nostalgia al recordar a _Dama._

No mira atrás al dar la orden, porque sabe que Meñique la sigue de cerca.

\- Entregarán al jefe de la familia. Cortadle la cabeza a la vista de todos y dejad que los demás se vayan -se abre un poco el cuello de la capa, disfrutando de la temperatura, cálida para esas latitudes-. Y preparad una emboscada que les salga al paso en los caminos. Que parezca obra de unos bandidos, pero no quiero que ni uno de ellos sobreviva, Lord Baelish.

Petyr asiente sin mover una ceja, pero Sansa le conoce demasiado bien para ignorar la profunda satisfacción que se refleja en su voz al contestar.

\- Ahora mismo, Lady Stark.

Sabe lo que piensa mientras se aleja, dispuesto a cumplir sus órdenes. Sabe que está orgulloso de ella, y que la considera su mayor y mejor obra.

No se equivoca.

Sansa debe mucho a Petyr Baelish, al igual que a Ramsay Bolton, Joffrey Baratheon y todos los hombres que alguna vez se turnaron para usarla y engañarla. De todos ellos aprendió algo. Todos espolearon su sentido de la supervivencia. Le hicieron comprender que debía dejar atrás a la cándida niña de los pastelillos de limón. Que debía aprender a jugar al juego de tronos si tenía la intención de sobrevivir en un mundo infestado de personas como ellos.

No ha temblado al dar la orden de ejecutar a los individuos a los que ha prometido clemencia. Lo ha hecho antes y lo hará en un futuro, porque Lyanna y ella -con el recuerdo de los Karstark demasiado presente- tienen un olfato especial para intuir quién puede volver a traicionar a Jon. De puertas afuera, el rey lobo es implacable con sus enemigos pero justo y compasivo con los que se rinden. De puertas adentro, Sansa se mueve con astucia, ayudada por personas tan inteligentes e implacables como ella, para asegurarse de que nadie vuelve a clavar un puñal a traición en ninguno de sus hermanos.

\- ¿Cuándo piensas que te traicionará? -pregunta Lyanna en tono neutro, mientras sus astutos ojos siguen a Baelish.

\- Pronto.

Meñique aún tiene esperanzas de que Sansa se case con él, y la propia Sansa no se ha molestado en tumbar esas expectativas.

No se puede luchar en muchos frentes a la vez. El propio Petyr se lo enseñó.

Lady Mormont y ella comparten una mirada cómplice antes de volver a perderse en la inmensidad del campamento.

En algún lugar, más adelante, Jon está ocupado escuchando a su consejo, diseñando tácticas con ayuda de Tormund y Davos, examinando el armamento de sus hombres, esforzándose en que crean que la victoria es posible.

Mientras, caminando con prisa de un sitio a otro, Sansa envía cuervos, despacha mensajeros, estrecha alianzas y elimina sutilmente a sus enemigos. Supervisa el reparto de raciones, organiza las patrullas encargadas de reponer los víveres, escucha con tranquilidad las quejas y resuelve rencillas de campamento imponiendo una justicia mucho más sutil que la de su hermano. Porque, mientras Jon no ha perdido un ápice de la nobleza que Ned Stark inculcó a sus hijos, hace tiempo que su hermana aprendió una lección bien distinta.

En las garras de Joffrey, en la tela de araña de Meñique, en la cama de Ramsay, Sansa comprendió que el sentido del honor de los Stark sólo les precipitaba hacia su propia muerte.

Y frente a una celda llena de perros hambrientos, juró que no permitiría que el maldito honor hiciera sucumbir de nuevo a su casa.

A su familia.

La siguiente vez que alguien la llama _alteza,_ Sansa evita corregirle, ignora la sonrisa astuta de Lyanna, y asiente.

 


	5. La dama y el bastardo

Aprender a confiar el uno en el otro no es fácil.

Eran prácticamente dos desconocidos cuando se vieron en el Castillo Negro, dos personas unidas tan sólo por la sangre y la desgracia. De entre los seis hijos de Ned Stark, siempre representaron los polos opuestos. A un lado Sansa, la dama perfecta; al otro Jon, el oscuro bastardo.

Muy probablemente, aquel abrazo fue el primero que se dieron en su vida.

El primer gesto de cariño entre dos adultos que, de niños, se habían limitado a ignorarse.

Empiezan a conocerse al trabajar codo a codo en un objetivo común. Jon apenas tiene una imagen difusa de Sansa que, desde luego, no se corresponde con la actual. Para Sansa, Jon es simplemente el heredero que Robb eligió. Lo único que saben el uno del otro es que comparten el mismo padre. Y a ratos, no tienen muy claro que eso sea suficiente.

Si siguen adelante es porque no tienen otra salida.

El camino inicial, que en sus primeras etapas serpentea alejándose de la amenaza de los Caminantes Blancos para ir a caer directamente en la de los Bolton, está sembrado de obstáculos y de dudas. Y de una profunda desconfianza que sólo vence la sangre y la determinación que comparten; que sólo empieza a desaparecer, diluyéndose, con ese beso en la frente que les recuerda que crecieron como hermanos.

El resto ya es historia.

La última noche en Invernalia les caza en la atalaya del castillo, contemplando esa tierra que deben reunificar.

\- Sansa -Jon traga saliva-. Sabes que no lo hago porque quiera ser rey, ¿verdad?

Apenas conoce a su hermana, pero necesita que le entienda.

El viento les golpea de frente, pero los Stark se mantienen inmutables. Desafiando al Invierno como siempre hicieron.

\- Sé por qué lo haces, Jon.

Frente a ellos, el Norte; sobre ellos, el lobo huargo gruñendo a la eternidad en su estandarte. Bajo sus pies, en la cripta, los cuerpos de los Stark, de los antiguos reyes y guardianes. Y rodeándoles, todo aquello por lo que luchan. El fantasma de Ned, la torre por la que cayó Bran, los muros que un día defendió Robb. El patio donde jugaban Rickon y Arya.

Sansa gira el cuello, y en sus ojos Jon ve que dice la verdad.

El alivio es tan inmenso que no tiene otro remedio que ir hacia ella y abrazarla. Los dos hermanos se encuentran a medio camino y se quedan encajados el uno en el otro, la cabeza de Jon sobre el hombro de Sansa; el latido de la sangre bajo las gruesas capas de ropa.

\- Gracias -murmura Jon.

Necesita que le comprenda como ha necesitado pocas cosas en esta vida. Porque apenas ha tratado a Sansa, pero ya está seguro -completamente seguro- de que daría su vida por ella.

 


	6. El superviviente

Aprender a confiar no es fácil para un hombre que fue asesinado, a traición, por sus propios hermanos juramentados de la Guardia de la Noche.

Pero Jon, pese a su escepticismo, sospecha que hay una razón por la que ha vuelto entre los vivos, y que esa razón se llame Sansa Stark parece una posibilidad tan buena como las demás. Nunca se llevó bien con ella, no entiende que mantenga a su lado a Meñique y a ratos apenas la reconoce. Pero, cuando la besa en la frente, se hace a sí mismo una promesa.

Confiará en ella hasta la muerte. Y si la sangre también le traiciona, no dudará un solo instante en haber hecho lo correcto.

Sansa no le falla.

Durante sus primeros días como rey se convierte, además de en hermana, en consejera.

Y la descubre como descubre las tierras que hay más al sur de Invernalia, con la misma carga de cautela y fascinación con la que comprueba que está alejándose del único sitio al que pudo llamar hogar. Se hacen las primeras confidencias entre las negociaciones con los nobles y le acaba dejando entrever a la mujer en la que se ha convertido durante sus largas charlas nocturnas.

Es la primera o segunda vez que Sansa le ayuda a quitarse la armadura y limpiarse las heridas, cuando Jon se encuentra sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué?

La espontaneidad es algo tan extraño en él que Sansa reacciona con desconcierto, notando una sensación indefinible bajo su mirada fija. La voz de Jon suena tan suave cuando responde que casi no parece el mismo hombre que ha entrado a la tienda cubierto de sangre y barro.

\- Me recuerdas muchísimo a Robb.

Inocente como es, no se da cuenta de todo lo que implican sus palabras. Jon sólo piensa en el pelo cobrizo, los inconfundibles rasgos Tully, la férrea determinación y la amabilidad que subyace debajo. Para él, simplemente es la constatación de que Sansa -la Sansa a la que apenas trató de niña- se parece, más de lo que pensaba, al hermano al que perdió. Al hombre cuya ausencia nunca ha dejado de doler.

Identificarla con Robb lo hace todo mucho más fácil.

La complicidad no tarda en surgir, y poco a poco deja de encogerse con aprensión cada vez que un gesto o una palabra de Sansa le recuerda a los años en los que le despreciaba. La conversación entre ellos fluye, sin estar plagada de momentos de silencio o desconfianza.

En algún momento de la dura campaña se hacen amigos.

Y un día Jon está liderando a un puñado de exploradores para reconocer el territorio enemigo, cuando divisa una sombra tras una montaña. Una sombra que hace que el corazón le dé un vuelco, que le obliga a mandar descansar a sus hombres, silbar a _Fantasma_ y perderse con él entre la nieve.

Esa noche, el Rey en el Norte vuelve al campamento con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y un pequeño fardo en brazos.

\- Tengo un regalo para ti.

No suele ser habitual que _Fantasma_ vaya con él cuando visita a Sansa, pero ese día le acompaña, clavando sus ojos rojizos en ella. Es como si el lobo quisiera decirle algo, y en cierto modo la joven Stark ya sabe qué es cuando su medio hermano deja con solemnidad un bulto peludo -peludo, caliente y _vivo-_ en su regazo.

Es un cachorro de huargo.

\- Su madre estaba muriéndose y se le había secado la leche. Sus hermanos también estaban muertos.

\- ¿Cuántos cachorros había?

\- No los he... -murmura, pero se detiene antes incluso de que la mirada de Sansa le disuada de intentarlo. Jon nunca supo mentir-. Cuatro.

Al decirlo le recorre el mismo escalofrío que le dejó congelado allí fuera, contemplando con desazón los cuatro lobeznos muertos, casi enterrados bajo una fina capa de nieve. Fue Jon quien encontró a los seis cachorros aquella vez, y al igual que siempre ha pensado que no fue casualidad, sabe que tampoco lo es ahora. En silencio les ha nombrado, tocándoles las minúsculas cabezas como si murmurara una bendición. Quedándose parado ante el cuarto lobezno.

Sansa le lee la mente.

\- _Dama_ -empieza a enumerar con calma, sujetando distraídamente al cachorrillo sobre sus rodillas-. _Viento Gris_. _Peludo_. ¿Quién crees que será el cuarto, _Verano_ o _Nymeria?_

Jon traga saliva.

\- No lo sé. Sabemos que Bran está vivo, pero no dónde.

\- Arya desapareció como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Siempre han evitado hablar de sus hermanos desaparecidos, conscientes de que probablemente se hayan convertido en los últimos Stark vivos. Enfrentados a la certeza de que hay al menos otro lobo muerto más, ninguno de los dos puede evitar que le tiemble la voz.

Sansa observa al cachorro. Es demasiado pequeño para hacer otra cosa que arrimarse a la fuente de calor que supone su cuerpo, confiando en ella a ciegas como confiaba en su madre muerta. Es pequeño, raquítico, tiene los ojos cerrados y el pelo quebradizo, de un marrón oscuro anodino. Probablemente el menor de sus hermanos. También el último.

\- Un superviviente -susurra.

Sólo cuando la visión del lobezno se emborrona, se da cuenta de que está llorando.

Jon la abraza de inmediato.

Apenas han podido llorar por Rickon, como no pudieron llorar debidamente ni a su padre ni a Robb. Demasiado sujetos por el papel que les había asignado el destino. Demasiado preocupados por sobrevivir a ese juego mortal, por esquivar el peligro que acechaba tras cada esquina, en cada enemigo o en cada supuesto aliado.

Así que en esa tienda, lejos de miradas inoportunas y con el pequeño cachorro entre ellos, se permiten llorar por primera vez.

Olvidando por un momento que son Jon Nieve -Rey en el Norte- y Sansa Stark -señora de Invernalia- lloran por todo lo que han perdido y lloran por lo que nunca tuvieron. Lloran por el padre decapitado y el hermano apuñalado a traición; por la flecha que segó la vida a Rickon y por esos cuatro lobos que ya sólo aúllan en sus recuerdos.

Lloran y al llorar se convierten simplemente en dos hermanos que se aprietan el uno contra el otro, buscando consuelo. Dos lobeznos a los que el destino obligó a madurar demasiado deprisa, lanzándoles al abismo cuando apenas habían mudado el pelaje del verano.

Es en ese momento cuando Jon lo siente por primera vez.

Hasta ahora sólo se han tocado cubiertos por varias capas de ropa, pero en el cálido interior de la tienda, los gruesos abrigos de piel sobran. Y por eso puede sentir el cuerpo de Sansa cuando la rodea con los brazos. Intuyendo sus formas femeninas. Dejándose envolver por el calor que irradia, y que le rodea como un bálsamo, haciendo del mundo un lugar menos inhóspito y frío.

Es en ese momento cuando se da cuenta.

Sansa, su dulce hermana Sansa -la Sansa de los vestidos de tonos claros, la de los pastelillos de limón y los chismorreos con Jeyne Poole- se ha convertido en toda una mujer.

Una mujer dura y serena, que ha trocado los trajes ligeros de la infancia por pieles de lobo y escudos de huargo en el pecho. Que se mueve con desenvoltura entre soldados y habla de la guerra con Lady Mormont. Una Sansa de formas angulosas y ojos fríos, una guerrera cuyas cicatrices son demasiado sutiles para estar impresas sobre la piel.

Esa Sansa -la Sansa herida, pero nunca vencida- se refugia llorando entre sus brazos.

Jon sabe que no debería hacerlo.

Pero está demasiado roto para que le importe.

Por eso imita al cachorro, deseando por un momento poder estar dentro de su piel y ser libre para acurrucarse en el regazo de Sansa. Dejándose llevar, volviendo por unos segundos a ser ese bastardo que sólo encontraba su lugar en el mundo contra el cuerpo de Robb. Tan perdido y necesitado de seguridad como entonces.

Inconscientemente le roza los labios con el cuello, y cuando Sansa se estremece, no piensa en lo que eso significa.

Se quedan un rato abrazados.

Sin darse cuenta -o quizá sí- de que hace tiempo que su unión dejó de ser el abrazo fraternal de dos hermanos, para convertirse en el de un hombre y una mujer.

 


	7. La ley de la manada

Aprender a confiar es aún más difícil cuando te han engañado, violado y casado con dos hombres a los que detestas.

Pero no es casualidad que el lobo sea el símbolo de los Stark. Como los lobos, los eternos guardianes del Norte viven y mueren en manada. Como ellos, cazan y luchan juntos para sobrevivir al duro invierno. Como los huargos, un Stark siempre enseñará los dientes para proteger a los suyos. Ferozmente leales a su familia y al territorio que defienden.

Sansa no es ajena a la ley de la manada, a la certeza de que sólo podrá seguir adelante si confía en el nuevo rey con su vida. Jon no es Ramsay, ni Joffrey, ni Meñique. Jon es sangre de su sangre. Jon es su familia.

Apenas le conoce, pero el instinto le indica que puede confiar en él como los lobeznos aprenden a arracimarse unos contra otros nada más nacer. Buscando calor y protección. Olfateando a ciegas la piel del hermano.

Esa noche, cuando se abrazan, Sansa también lo nota. El aliento de Jon en su cuello es extraordinariamente caliente, y durante una milésima de segundo piensa que quizá estén traspasando una línea invisible.

Desecha de inmediato ese pensamiento.

Para ellos ya no hay líneas ni leyes. Solo cuenta, ya, la pura supervivencia. Recuperar el orgullo de su casa, asegurar el futuro del Norte, huir hacia adelante para evitar ser aniquilados de nuevo.

Y por eso se aprieta contra él, completamente consciente de lo que está haciendo. Buscando, en la fría noche de invierno, el calor de la piel de su hermano. El abrazo de alguien en quien puede confiar.

 


	8. La llamada de la sangre

Ninguno de los dos recordará nunca en qué momento se dan cuenta de lo que está a punto de suceder.

Para Jon, todo empieza esa noche en la que descubre que su cuerpo se estremece al contacto del de Sansa. Imágenes extrañas cruzan por su mente, deseos imposibles le secan la garganta. Se pasa toda la noche en vela, asediado por la confusión y la culpa a partes iguales.

Piensa en Robb. Con él fue todo tan natural y sencillo como respirar. Crecieron tan unidos que acostarse juntos les pareció la evolución más natural de su hermandad. Aferrándose el uno al otro como almas gemelas.

Piensa en Sansa. Se pregunta cómo es posible que ahora sea su hermana - _medio hermana-_ quien le provoque esa sensación de desasosiego, esa necesidad de tenerla entre sus brazos y jurarle que nunca, jamás, dejará que nadie le haga daño.

Piensa en Ygritte. En cómo el deber siempre estuvo muy por encima de lo que sentía por ella.

Se cuestiona, por primera vez, si sus impulsos sexuales tienen poco que ver con ser hombre o mujer. Si su cuerpo, y su alma, sólo reaccionan plenamente cuando escuchan la ancestral llamada de la sangre.

Para Jon todo empieza esa noche. Y, aunque le aterra pensarlo, sabe que ni puede ni quiere detenerlo.


	9. Mujeres del Invierno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo que agradecer los kudos y, sobre todo, comentarios que van llegando. Saber que hay gente por aquí leyendo anima a seguir escribiendo y publicando :)

Sansa, afortunadamente para el Norte, es mucho más perceptiva e inteligente.

No es la única.

\- Por mucho que los Dioses lo condenen, los Targaryen no son los únicos que se casaban entre ellos.

Lyanna se lo suelta sin venir a cuento y sin darle la impresión de que le importe. Aunque su ferocidad e inteligencia no se corresponden con su edad, en otros aspectos Lady Mormont sí es una niña; impulsiva e impaciente.

Sansa se la queda mirando.

\- ¿Y?

\- Cuando la Rebelión de Robert triunfó muchas casas se lanzaron a criticar a los Targaryen por practicar el incesto, pero lo único que tenían de particular es que ellos no lo escondían. Mi madre me contó que aquí en el Norte, donde el invierno aislaba a familias enteras durante años, era bastante común que nacieran hijos de primos o incluso de hermanos -esboza una sonrisa perversa-. Y ya te puedes imaginar cómo debe de ser Más Allá del Muro, donde desde siempre los salvajes han follado todos con todos.

Escuchar a una niña utilizar la palabra _follar_ puede escandalizar a cualquiera, salvo que esa niña sea la señora de la Isla del Oso. En cuanto a Sansa, tan sólo unos meses antes se habría ruborizado; ahora se limita a guardar un prudente silencio.

Fuera, sopla el viento en un campamento medio vacío. Jon se ha ido con sus hombres a librar una escaramuza en un paso cercano. Lyanna y ella esperan al pobre abrigo que les ofrece la tienda, notando el aire gélido filtrándose entre la tela. Sin alterarse.

Dos mujeres del Invierno.

Sansa mira el cuenco de agua caliente que tiene entre las manos.

\- ¿Insinúas algo, Lyanna?

Unos meses antes, habría sido incapaz de afrontar lo que la jovencísima Lady Mormont está a punto de decir. Pero ya no se trata de ella y su pudor, ni siquiera de su esmerada educación o sus deseos. Ahora está en juego el Norte. Y la supervivencia de los Stark en el invierno más frío en cien años.

\- El Rey en el Norte necesitará un heredero -contesta, en tono casi aburrido. Para su mente afilada y su carácter, los problemas que ahogan a sus camaradas se le presentan tan claros como el agua gélida de los ríos de la zona-. Y entre las casas principales no hay ninguna candidata que esté a su altura -sus ojos encuentran los de Sansa-. Aunque la hubiera, ninguna te superaría.

Sansa intenta mantener la calma, sin poder creerse que, de verdad, estén hablando en voz alta de _esto._

\- Lyanna. Es _mi hermano._

\- Es tu medio hermano, ¿y? Los salvajes ya hablan de vosotros como si fuerais hombre y mujer -la revelación la deja noqueada y boquiabierta-. Los demás no se atreven a tanto, pero yo sé que algunos lo piensan. Y que no lo verían tan mal.

\- Está claro que tú entre ellos.

Lady Mormont enfrenta su acusación encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Es evidente que sí.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a sugerirme que me case con mi propio hermano? ¿Que tenga hijos con él? -Sansa está horrorizada por su atrevimiento-. ¿Cómo puedes decirme que...?

Pero una nueva mirada de Lyanna la hace callar.

Los ojos de la joven la traspasan como si fuera invisible, como si a través de ella pudiera ver todos sus secretos. Una fina sonrisa se insinúa en sus labios. Cuando habla, su tono de voz no puede ser más mordaz.

\- Por favor, Sansa, todo el mundo sabe que nunca lo has querido como si fuera un hermano. Apenas le hacías caso cuando vivíais en Invernalia, y siendo joven se marchó a enrolarse en la Guardia de la Noche -ante la perplejidad de Sansa, añade-. Los muros hablan.

Sansa baja la cabeza.

\- Ya veo.

Lyanna se mantiene en silencio durante unos momentos. Parece perfectamente cómoda allí, entre la nieve, con la gruesa capa sobre sus hombros. Dura y fría como el Norte. Implacable como el Invierno.

\- Sólo hay un Rey en el Norte y su nombre es Stark -Lyanna Mormont recita de memoria las palabras que ya se han hecho famosas-. Y sólo hay una mujer digna de convertirse en su reina y de darnos el heredero que el Norte necesita.


	10. Invierno

El cachorro se tambalea por el suelo de la tienda, observado atentamente por tres pares de ojos -uno de ellos, de color rojizo-. Después de varios días siendo alimentado puntualmente por Sansa, el animalito parece haber dejado la muerte atrás, y sus andares torpes son como los de cualquier otro lobezno cuando al fin abandona el regazo de su madre.

Ninguno de los dos hermanos puede esconder una sonrisa cuando el cachorro se dirige en línea recta hacia _Fantasma_ , atraído de forma irremediable por su olor a lobo. El huargo blanco encoge las orejas con resignación cuando su congénere se pone en pie sobre sus patas traseras, apoyándose en su cabeza y olfateándole antes de enseñar sus pequeños dientecillos afilados.

Sueltan una carcajada a la vez cuando se los clava en el grueso pelaje del cuello.

 _Fantasma_ bufa y se sacude, desembarazándose del cachorrillo como quien se quita un insecto. Otro animal gruñiría en señal de advertencia, pero el silencioso lobo de Jon se limita a darle un golpe con la pata, colocándole bocarriba y rozándole el pecho con el hocico.

El cachorro suelta un gañido y saca la lengua, lanzando un par de lametones que _Fantasma_ acoge con frialdad.

\- Es un guerrero -comenta Jon.

\- Es un Stark -afirma Sansa.

Se levanta, dirigiéndose hacia el lobezno. Con una mirada agradecida, _Fantasma_ le hace sitio, apartándose y permitiendo que sea ella quien se agache para alzar en sus brazos al irreverente cachorrillo. Éste se revuelve en cuanto se sabe seguro y protegido por su dueña, profiriendo un desafiante y agudo ladrido que el otro lobo ignora.

Sansa se separa al cachorro y lo examina. Patas grandes, ojos azules, dos hileras de dientes blancos y fuertes. Su pelo, de un marrón sucio cuando Jon lo recogió, ahora está cambiando de tonalidad hacia un gris oscuro y tormentoso.

\- Vivirá -dictamina.

Al volver en su sitio le deja en el regazo de Jon, que le acaricia distraídamente el lomo. Sansa contempla de reojo cómo las manos de su hermano, duras y llenas de arañazos, aplastan con delicadeza el pelaje del lobezno.

\- Sí -corrobora-. Ahora tienes que buscarle nombre.

Sansa suelta un resoplido divertido, meneando la cabeza. El cachorro está mirando fijamente - _muy_ fijamente- los dedos de Jon y, tras unos segundos, prueba a clavarle los dientes en el pulgar. Su hermanastro da un respingo, mascullando un juramento inaudible mientras ella sonríe abiertamente.

\- No necesito buscarle nombre. Es obvio.

Jon gira el cuello, lanzándole una mirada interrogante. Después vuelve a mirar al cachorro. Al lobezno gris y osado, encontrado en medio de la nieve y la ventisca.

\- Invierno -murmura.

\- _Invierno_ -repite Sansa, extendiendo una mano para acariciar su cabeza.

Por unos segundos sus dedos se encuentran con los de Jon encima de la piel suave del animalito, que se remueve, encantado de recibir dos caricias a la vez. Extraño en él, el Rey en el Norte no retira la mano inmediatamente, sino que espera unos segundos, dirigiendo a su hermana una furtiva mirada de reojo.

\- _Invierno_ -vuelve a murmurar para sí, poniéndose pesadamente en pie.

El cachorro le observa partir con expresión de anhelo y luego bosteza, acurrucándose en las rodillas de Sansa. _Fantasma_ se ha levantado silenciosamente, los ojos rojos clavados en la figura de su amo. Con un suspiro, Jon coge el cinturón de la espada y empieza a atárselo, la vaina de _Garra_ golpeando contra su muslo.

Listo para dejar de ser Jon y volver a ser el Rey.

Y por alguna razón, es en ese momento cuando a Sansa se le empañan los ojos. Notando el calor del cachorro aovillado sobre el regazo, oliendo a lobo, mirando la espalda cubierta en pieles de su hermano el rey. Y sabe que no debe, pero al mismo tiempo no consigue evitar despegar los labios para hablar. Incluso aunque sea consciente de que el temblor de su voz va a traicionarle.

\- Gracias, Jon.

Jon se gira como si le hubieran golpeado, sus manos aún crispadas en torno al broche del cinturón. Es un indicativo de lo mucho que le importa Sansa que en su inexpresivo rostro aparezca una chispa de consternación al advertir sus ojos empañados. Traga saliva mientras su mirada pasa de Sansa al recién bautizado cachorro.

Su hermana puede ver ese momento en el que se plantea la posibilidad de asentir y marcharse. Sería su forma de conducirse habitual: la del introvertido bastardo que dejaba que el silencio hablara por él; la del comandante que murió por no ser capaz de transmitir lo que quería para el Norte. La del rey que huye de discursos épicos, lanzándose a la batalla con los labios sellados y el hielo en los ojos.

Pero entonces:

\- Cuando pienso en todo lo que ha pasado… Una de las cosas que más me duele es… Que fueras tú la primera.

\- ¿La primera?

Jon señala al ya dormido lobezno con un golpe de barbilla.

Y Sansa entiende.

\- _Dama_ -murmura.

\- _Dama_ -asiente Jon-. Sé lo que significaba para ti, Sansa, porque sé lo que significa _Fantasma_ para mí. No sé si habría sido capaz de pasar por todo esto sin él -como si entendiera sus palabras, el huargo aprieta la cabeza contra una de sus manos fláccidas-. Siento mucho que la perdieras tan pronto.

Su hermana baja la cabeza; una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla, perdiéndose en las pieles que le rodean el cuello. Si cierra los ojos casi puede ver el patio de Invernalia y la que por entonces era la atracción del momento: los cachorros de huargo -con _Fantasma_ casi siempre observando de lejos, como buen hermano desterrado que era- jugando a perseguirse por el patio de armas, metiéndose entre las piernas de los guardias. Provocando a la vez la risa y la indignación del pobre y entrañable Ser Rodrik.

\- Significa mucho para mí, Jon.

Vuelve a alzar los ojos hacia él y él asiente con seguridad.

\- Te estaba esperando -asegura sin rastro de titubeo, señalando a _Invierno_ -. Y sé que te acompañará y te protegerá siempre.

Sansa hunde sus manos en el pelaje del lobo y recuerda que sólo con contadas personas se permitía Jon abandonar su papel de silencioso bastardo, mostrándose como el adolescente que era. Recuerda su desconcierto -y, por qué no admitirlo, su envidia- cuando a veces captaba retazos de sus conversaciones con Bran, con Arya, o con Robb.

Sobre todo, con Robb.

\- Ten cuidado ahí fuera, mi rey.

No ha apartado sus ojos de él en ningún momento.

Jon inclina la cabeza con absoluta solemnidad.

\- Lady Stark.

Los faldones de la tienda aletean a su paso, dejando entrar una vaharada de aire gélido, de copos de nieve que se depositan en el suelo de la tienda. Fundiéndose tan rápidamente como los recuerdos.


	11. El rey muerto

A veces, Robb se le aparece en sueños.

No lo hace como el niño que fue, siempre digno a la sombra del padre. Tampoco como el adolescente que fingía responsabilidad cuando era centro de todas las miradas, liderando las más osadas travesuras en cuanto los adultos se daban media vuelta. Siempre llevando su sonrisa lobuna por bandera.

No lo hace como el hermano de camada de cuya mano aprendió de memoria cada recoveco del castillo de Invernalia, desde el suelo del patio de armas hasta el pasadizo más recóndito. Ni como el amigo contra el que competía incansablemente, cruzando las espadas de madera hasta que todos los músculos del brazo aullaban de dolor. Hasta que se dejaban caer en la tierra, hombro con hombro, tan exhaustos como felices.

Tampoco lo hace como su amante.

El joven cuyos ojos azules le provocaban escalofríos antes de intuir lo que era el sexo. El hombre con el que aprendió todo lo que podía ocurrir cuando dos cuerpos se encontraban, desnudos, en la intimidad de una alcoba.

El medio hermano al que quiso con todo su corazón y que se llevó a la muerte una parte de él. Para siempre.

Pero no es ninguna de esas versiones de Robb -de su querido, anhelado Robb- el que se presenta últimamente ante él mientras duerme. En ese mundo que es sólo suyo, donde los seis huargos aún aúllan bajo la luz de la luna.

Es, precisamente, el Robb al que nunca conoció.

El Rey en el Norte.

Nunca llegó a verle, pero se lo han descrito tantas veces que a su subconsciente no le cuesta recrearle. Cansado y orgulloso, herido y determinado. La corona de hierro y bronce sobre su pelo rojizo, su cuerpo moldeado tras meses de batalla. _Viento Gris_ venteando el aire a su lado. El bisoño general que dejó a medio Poniente boquiabierto con sus victorias. El Joven Lobo. El hombre al que, muy gustosamente, habría jurado como rey.

Y en sus sueños, lo hace.

En sus sueños se arrodilla, y es tan vívido que puede notar el frío de la nieve traspasando las gruesas capas de ropa. Se postra en el suelo con _Garra_ en la mano, ofreciéndole a su rey su espada, porque todo lo demás -su lealtad, su amor; _su vida-_ ya se lo dio hace tiempo.

Y Robb lo acepta, solemne, sin sonreír hasta que Jon vuelve a estar de pie y ambos se funden en un abrazo. Y un “ _Nieve_ ” suena entonces junto a su oído, tan flojito que casi se confundiría con el susurro del viento si no fuera acompañado del roce de unos labios sobre su piel.

En sus sueños, Jon le agarra de las mejillas y le besa como no le besó nunca, y le dice lo que nunca le dijo, y le promete que irá con él a la batalla: que será su soldado, su guardián, su general. Que si alguna vez el Joven Lobo cae, lo hará junto al cuerpo blanco de su hermano.

Es en ese momento cuando el hechizo siempre se rompe.

Cuando Robb sonríe en silencio y Jon comprende -recuerda- que _ya_ está muerto.

Y a veces ese rey onírico se desvanece sin más, esfumándose como un espectro. Otras, se quita la corona para ponerla en manos de Jon, antes de girar sobre sus talones y alejarse de él, su espalda fundiéndose con la negrura que le rodea.

Esa noche, sin embargo, se queda quieto, sonriendo. Como si intuyera que su hermanastro tiene algo que decirle.

\- ¿Me perdonas?

\- ¿Tengo algo que perdonarte?

Ahí está, la sonrisa de pillastre de Robb, sus ojos azules brillando con viveza. La expresión de un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre. El amago de una travesura tras la compostura de todo un rey.

Incluso en sueños, Jon sabe que decirlo en voz alta será el primer paso para admitirlo.

\- Por Sansa.

Pero lo dice.

Lo dice porque cada vez cree menos en los dioses, pero _siempre_ ha creído en Robb. Esté donde esté, podría jurar que su hermano lee sus pensamientos, guía sus pasos y vigila sus sueños.

Lo dice porque necesita compartir ese secreto con alguien. Aunque sea con la sombra de un hombre asesinado.

Pero, sobre todo, lo dice porque Robb _ya_ lo sabe.

Porque Robb vive en él, está seguro, desde el mismo momento en el que cayó muerto. Y al igual que una parte de Jon desapareció para siempre en Los Gemelos, una porción del Joven Lobo aullará para siempre dentro de su alma, salvaje y libre.

Su sonrisa se hace más amplia, derivando en una carcajada que resuena con eco, como si se hallaran dentro de una gran bóveda cuyos contornos no puede atisbar.

\- Besados por el fuego -murmura su rey muerto, arqueando una ceja con ademán divertido-. Detecto un patrón, _Nieve._

El Jon dormido resopla; ni en la tumba deja de burlarse de él.

\- Es mi hermana.

\- Es tan hermana tuya como yo -replica Robb, ladeando la cabeza mientras le muestra todos los dientes-. Y eso no parecía importarte.

Jon traga saliva.

\- Tú eras diferente.

\- No -borra la sonrisa-. _Tú_ eres el diferente.

Todo parece estrecharse a su alrededor, como si hubieran aparecido en el interior de un angosto pasillo cuyas paredes Jon puede sentir, aprisionándole. El mismo aire se enrarece, llegando a sus pulmones con dificultad. Y la expresión de Robb ya es seria, pensativa. Oscura.

El actual Rey en el Norte parpadea. Ni en sueños dejará de dolerle que Robb señale su bastardía. Que le separe del resto de la camada, evidenciando que no es su hermano de verdad, como ese lobezno blanco al que encontró apartado sobre la nieve.

\- Tenemos el mismo padre -farfulla, intentando defenderse. En una voz estrangulada que asemeja, durante un instante, al graznido de un cuervo.

Robb alza la cabeza. Y de repente, algo ha cambiado: la corona ya no descansa sobre su mata de pelo rojizo, sino sobre los rizos oscuros de Jon, que dobla el cuello bajo su peso. Al hacerlo se fija en que una mancha oscura se está extendiendo a los pies de su hermano; cuando levanta la mirada de nuevo, ve gotas de sangre que le caen del pecho, empapando su ropa, bajando por sus piernas.

\- La sangre, Jon -le dice Robb-. La sangre.

 _La sangre,_ murmuran mil voces al unísono en sus oídos, y Jon se marea. _La sangre,_ repite tan sólo moviendo los labios, luchando por quitarse la corona cuyo peso le está aplastando la cabeza.

 _La sangre,_ susurra Robb por última vez antes de desaparecer, y Jon se despierta, sobresaltado, sentándose de golpe en su jergón de campaña, las sábanas empapadas pegadas a su cuerpo.

Y lo primero que ve es la corona que un artesano le regaló tras su proclamación, y que él aún no se ha molestado en acomodar en sus sienes. La misma corona de hierro y bronce que guardó en un saco de cuero sin mirarla dos veces, y que ahora -quién sabe cómo- parece burlarse de él, abandonada en una esquina de su tienda.

 

 


	12. La corona

\- Has sido tú.

No es una pregunta, así que Sansa no se molesta en fingir que lo es. Asintiendo con un leve movimiento de cabeza cuando Jon le señala la corona.

\- La encontré ayer, ordenando tus pertrechos.

A pesar de su irritación, una sonrisa pugna por asomarse a los labios de Jon. Por supuesto, Sansa ordena sus cosas. También cura sus heridas, impide que le molesten cuando está descansando, transmite sus mensajes y, en definitiva, procura que el rey Jon tenga todo lo que necesita.

A veces se pregunta si Sansa es consciente de estar desempeñando el trabajo que suele corresponder a las esposas de los señores.

Y él mismo se responde.

Lo sabe. Por supuesto que lo sabe. Su hermana es mil veces más inteligente que él; tiene que estar al tanto de la imagen que da y -lo más importante- debe de importarle muy poco.

\- ¿Pretendes que me la ponga? -Pregunta, distraídamente.

\- Los reyes tienen la costumbre de llevar corona.

Sansa se dirige a él con ese tono de exquisita frialdad que a veces emplea cuando están solos, un tono que podría sugerir desprecio si en sus labios no se insinuara esa media sonrisa que tanto se parece a la de Robb. Sus ojos azules brillan con la misma intensidad que los de su hermano muerto cuando le lanza suavemente la pulla, una mano firmemente hundida en el pelaje de _Invierno._

Al principio, Jon se sentía descolocado y casi abrumado por sus sutiles azotes verbales. Le recordaban demasiado a los desprecios que solía dedicarle cuando eran niños. Pero poco a poco ha aprendido a dejar de identificar a su hermana con la arisca joven de su infancia. Reconociendo el matiz de afecto que siempre aguarda tras sus cortantes palabras.

Por eso ahora mantiene la cabeza alta ante su irónica observación.

\- Tú y yo sabemos que no soy un verdadero rey.

No puede dejar de ver a Robb en ella. En su resoplido, en la forma de poner los ojos en blanco, en esa mirada exasperada que le clava. Sabe que habría dicho él en esa situación, y hasta le parece escuchar su voz sobreponiéndose a la de ella cuando le contesta.

\- Claro que eres el verdadero rey. Eres el Rey en el Norte.

 _El Rey en el Norte._ Retazos del sueño deciden asaltarle, provocando que durante un momento sus ojos no vean la tienda, sino ese abismo oscuro en el que se alzaba su hermano, portando la corona como si hubiera nacido con ella.

Cuando la ilusión desaparece, el pelo rojizo de Robb se funde con el de Sansa, que se ha levantado de la silla y está frente a él. Mirándole con feroz desaprobación.

\- No soy rey de nada -insiste, apartando la mirada. Chasquea los dedos, haciendo que _Fantasma_ se acerque, frotando la nariz contra la palma de su mano-. Sólo un bastardo que lidera a las tropas porque nadie más quiere hacerlo, porque sé que ganar esta maldita guerra es la única forma de centrarnos en la amenaza que viene del Muro. Pero créeme, Sansa, le daría esa corona al primer rey de Poniente que jurara defender a nuestro pueblo, sin pensármelo un segundo.

Sansa gruñe como una loba, resoplando por la nariz sin apartar los ojos de Jon. Él la nota apartarse, y por un momento alberga la esperanza de que la discusión haya terminado. Esperanza que se desvanece cuando la mano de su hermana -caliente y firme- se desliza entre sus propios dedos.

\- Ven.

Es una orden en toda regla. A Jon no le da tiempo a preguntar; Sansa tira de él, y en un instante está fuera de la tienda.

Un copo de nieve le impacta con fuerza en un lado de la cara, haciéndole apretar los dientes. Está nevando con fuerza, copos compactos a los que el viento zarandea, golpeando tiendas, animales y a hombres por igual. Pero eso no detiene a Sansa -Jon sospecha que no existe elemento climático capaz de detener a Sansa- que vuelve a tirar de su brazo, abriéndose paso entre el maremágnum de norteños que transitan entre las tiendas.

Algunos se quedan quietos, un poco sorprendidos. Otros apenas les miran. Todos inclinan la cabeza en señal de respeto al paso de la pareja de hermanos. Y Jon devuelve el gesto, muy consciente del aspecto que ofrecen. Cogidos de la mano y apresurándose bajo los urgentes tirones de ella.

 _Invierno_ y _Fantasma_ les pisan los talones, el primero meneando el rabo con aire juguetón, el segundo tan sinuoso como siempre, apenas dejando huellas en el espeso manto. En cambio, las botas de Jon se hunden cada vez con más dificultad, a medida que van atravesando el campamento y llegan a zonas donde la nieve no ha sido prensada por el tránsito de miles de hombres.

Unos pasos más allá de la última tienda, se alza un promontorio al que Sansa encamina sus pasos.

La mano de su hermana tiembla dentro de la suya. Su premura ha impedido que cogieran sus gruesos abrigos de piel, y ahora tiene que apretar las mandíbulas para que los dientes no le castañeen. Pero eso no mina un ápice de su determinación cuando empieza a escalar la pequeña colina.

\- ¡Sansa! -Jon grita para hacerse oír por el aullido del viento, que azota allí con más fuerza que en el campamento, haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos-. ¿Qué haces?

Sansa le dirige una mirada de reojo, agachando la cabeza frente a la ventisca. Ni se molesta en contestar: hunde con firmeza las botas y continúa el ascenso, con el mismo gesto salvaje con el que _Fantasma_ e _Invierno_ clavan las garras en la traicionera pendiente. Jon la sigue, notando el frío aguijoneando su piel por mil sitios, el aliento congelándose en sus pulmones, los ojos llorosos por el azote constante del viento.

Afortunadamente, el camino no es muy largo. Apenas unos minutos y ya están arriba. Sólo entonces Sansa le suelta, dando un par de pasos hasta que se sitúa en la misma cima. Jon la observa cuando se asoma, alzando la cabeza contra la inclemencia, erguida a pesar de su falta de abrigo. Dejando que el mismo Norte la abrace y la envuelva en su manto gélido.

\- Sansa…

\- Míralos, Jon -le urge ella. Labios apretados, gesto duro, ojos clavados allí abajo-. Míralos.

Confuso, Jon camina pesadamente hasta situarse a su lado. Imitándola.

Al principio, no sabe a qué se refiere.

Ahí abajo se extiende el campamento, tan grande que la altura no es suficiente para permitirle abarcarlo de un vistazo. La nevada enturbia su visión y difumina las formas, pero aún así puede distinguir con claridad las hileras de tiendas, dispuestas ordenadamente, llevando los colores y los blasones de sus dueños.

\- Mírales -repite Sansa, en un susurro.

Sólo entonces se da cuenta.

Decenas, cientos, _millares_ de figuras encorvadas y cubiertas en pieles, moviéndose por los pasillos, entrando y saliendo de las tiendas. Hombres y mujeres que acarrean fardos de ropa, que llevan cestas de comida congelada, que cargan con armaduras y espadas, que ni siquiera bajo la intensa nevada -bajo el fuerte viento que les hace tambalearse al andar- dejan de cumplir con sus obligaciones dentro del ejército.

A Jon se le hace un nudo en la garganta.

_Su pueblo._

Su pueblo norteño y orgulloso, inmune al frío, firme incluso mientras el cielo se descarga sobre sus cabezas. El pueblo que decidió seguirle a la batalla en lugar de guarecerse tras los gruesos muros de sus castillos, trocando el calor de una chimenea por el campo abierto y nevado, renunciando a la seguridad del hogar por un puesto en las huestes del Lobo Blanco. Con el estandarte del huargo sobre sus cabezas y el Norte en el corazón; dispuestos a sacrificarlo todo por su rey.

Traga saliva de forma ostensible.

Sansa se gira hacia él, captando su mirada.

\- Eres un rey. Y lo eres porque _ellos_ te han elegido -le dice, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Jon-. Te han elegido para que luches por un Norte independiente, no para que entregues la corona al primero que pase. Sí, es posible que Cersei Lannister o Daenerys Targaryen te ofrezcan ayuda para combatir a los Caminantes Blancos, pero sólo lo harán para que dobles la rodilla, o para que la amenaza no llegue a sus tierras. Nunca, Jon -señala al campamento con un gesto de rabia- _nunca_ se preocuparán por ellos como lo haces tú.

Jon se ha quedado mudo. Incluso el viento parece haberles dado una tregua, quizá para que las palabras de Sansa puedan llegar con claridad a sus oídos. Los dos están temblando ahora; cuando ella esboza una sonrisa amarga, lo hace con los labios azules.

\- Entiendo cómo piensas. Sé que nunca has querido ser rey. Ocupar el lugar de Robb -un escalofrío recorre la columna vertebral de Jon, tan violento como una descarga eléctrica-. Declararnos vasallos quizá sea la salida más fácil, e incluso puede que Daenerys o Cersei cumplan con su palabra, ¿pero qué pasará después? ¿Qué ocurrirá dentro de una, dos o tres generaciones? -Ladea la cabeza-. Siempre habrá un peligro Más Allá del Muro. Y a nadie en Desembarco del Rey le importará hasta que no sea demasiado tarde -despega sus ojos de su rostro, dirigiéndolos de nuevo hacia el campamento-. No hay juramento más sagrado que el que pronunciaste frente a ellos. Entrega la corona, Jon, y les estarás traicionando. Entrega la corona, y no serás nunca un verdadero Stark.

A esas alturas, Jon ya ni siquiera siente el frío.

Con su habitual gesto solemne se acerca a ella, extendiendo una mano para agarrar la suya. Sus dedos congelados se entrelazan, buscando inconscientemente algo de calor humano.

Y lo ve más claro que nunca.

 _Ni tú ni yo, Robb,_ se dirige mentalmente a su hermano muerto, a su amante perdido. _Ella._

Los ojos de Sansa se abren de par en par cuando Jon inclina la cabeza, alzando su mano para llevársela a los labios. Como si la incesante tormenta de nieve hubiera dejado de afectarle, besa el dorso con la devoción de un vasallo, apoyando después la frente, cerrando los ojos contra su piel.

\- Jon -murmura Sansa. Sobrecogida.

Y Jon se endereza.

\- No conocemos otro rey que el Rey en el Norte -murmura, liberando la mano de Sansa y alzando la suya para posarla suavemente en el centro de su pecho-. Cuyo nombre _es_ Stark.

Azotados por el viento, los hijos de Invernalia se miran a los ojos.

Y por primera vez se produce el milagro que empezó a fraguarse con aquel abrazo de hermanos que se reencuentran. El que se ha cimentado en sus largas charlas nocturnas, en un beso en la frente, en el cachorro de huargo que ahora se aprieta contra _Fantasma_ a sus pies, buscando protección.

Por primera vez se produce una comunión total entre la heredera de los Stark y el rey bastardo. Jon comprende plenamente a Sansa. Sansa capta a la perfección el reconocimiento implícito en las palabras de su hermano y cierra los ojos, percatándose de lo mucho que necesitaba que alguien, al fin, valorara todo lo que ha hecho por el Norte, por Invernalia. Por su familia.

\- No traicionaré a nuestro pueblo -continúa Jon, cogiendo de nuevo sus manos, cubriéndoselas con las suyas para intentar proporcionarle algo de calor-. No te traicionaré _a ti._ No quiero dejar de ser un Stark ante tus ojos, Sansa. Nunca.

La voz se le quiebra un poco al final, y Sansa se acerca más a él.

\- Nunca dejaré de considerarte un Stark. De todos nosotros, eres el más parecido a nuestro padre.

Jon asiente, porque siempre lo ha sabido. Entre la apariencia Tully de Robb y Sansa, la personalidad imprevisible de Arya, la curiosidad de Bran y la extrema juventud de Rickon, está claro que él es quien mejor aunaba todos los rasgos que definían a Ned Stark. Su aspecto solemne, su férreo cumplimiento del deber, su rectitud moral y su extremo sentido del honor.

Pero ahora sabe algo más:

\- Y de todos nosotros, tú eres lo más parecido a una reina.

Y es cierto, porque Jon Nieve no supo mentir.

Puede que Robb fuera el heredero legítimo y el genio militar, y que él haya regresado de entre los muertos para ser jurado rey. Pero, al igual que su hermano perdió tanto la vida como el Norte por no comprender que el honor Stark era incompatible con el juego de tronos, él sabe que Sansa es la única razón por la que el lobo huargo ondea de nuevo en las murallas de Invernalia.

Sansa traga saliva.

\- Gracias, Jon.

\- No. Gracias a ti.

Y ese gracias no es sólo por salvarle la vida. Por buscar la ayuda de los caballeros del Valle para desequilibrar una lucha que él, en su estupidez, tenía más que perdida.

Ese gracias es por su sonrisa cuando los viejos banderizos de los Stark le proclamaron Rey en el Norte. Por haber creído en él, incluso cuando Jon no creía en sí mismo. Por haberle llamado _rey,_ y haberle jurado fidelidad, y haberle mostrado que tiene un pueblo al que guiar.

Pero, sobre todo, ese gracias es por haberle llamado Stark.

Por haberle dado un lugar en el mundo, un lugar que creyó perdido la primera vez que supo que era un bastardo.

La mira fijamente hasta que Sansa sonríe un poco, frotándose los brazos en un gesto que, por primera vez, deja traslucir el frío que siente.

\- A lo mejor deberíamos bajar. Sería un poco ridículo que muriéramos congelados como dos idiotas.

Jon suelta una risa seca.

\- Desde luego.

Mientras inician el descenso, no puede evitar pasarle un brazo por los hombros, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Sansa se deja y Jon le roza el pelo con los labios, cerrando los ojos mientras aspira el olor de la que será siempre su reina.

 


	13. El Norte recuerda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de este capítulo hay una divergencia con el canon de la sexta temporada en todo lo referente al final de Walder Frey y lo que ocurre en Los Gemelos.
> 
> Y no quiero dejar pasar la oportunidad de agradecer los comentarios y kudos :)

El mensaje de Rocadragón no les pilla desprevenidos.

Tampoco el de Desembarco del Rey.

\- ¿Acaso soy el único rey en este continente que sabe que estamos perdiendo el tiempo?

Jon los arruga ambos en un arranque de frustración, apretándolos en el puño antes de tirarlos con rabia al fuego. Davos, Tormund, Lyanna, Meñique y su hermana le contemplan con gestos que varían desde el acuerdo total hasta la ligera diversión.

\- A ningún rey sureño le importa lo que ocurra en el Norte -afirma rotundamente Lady Mormont, que ofrece una curiosa estampa sentada codo a codo con Tormund Matagigantes-. Por eso tenemos que ganar esta guerra cuanto antes.

\- O llegar a un pacto con alguna de las dos reinas -apunta Ser Davos.

\- ¿Pacto? -Farfulla Tormund con su brusco acento salvaje-. Sólo pactarán si hinca la rodilla -se gira hacia Jon-. ¿No vas a hincar la rodilla, verdad?

El Rey en el Norte sonríe ante su mirada torva. Tormund es la única persona en la tienda que nunca se ha dirigido a él como rey, y que sigue tratándole con los mismos ademanes ásperos y la misma bronca honestidad que cuando le creía un Cuervo huido del Castillo Negro. Y nunca podrá dejar de agradecérselo.

Pero su contestación no va dirigida al salvaje, sino a la mujer que está de pie tras él.

\- El Norte recuerda -contesta en tono plano, dejando pasar su mirada desde Sansa a Tormund-. Y yo también.

El Matagigantes parece darse por satisfecho por la respuesta. No es el único; a su lado, aún más empequeñecida por su enorme presencia, Lyanna Mormont asiente efusivamente con la cabeza. Contemplando con orgullo a su rey.

Sansa lleva un rato observándoles. Pensativa.

Ambos representan el sentir mismo del Norte. Si Tormund es el líder oficioso del pueblo libre, Lyanna -que no llega a los doce años, pero ya es mil veces más diestra con las palabras que Lord Glover o Lord Manderly- ha sido tácitamente aceptada como la portavoz de los señores norteños.

Uno es un guerrero salvaje; la otra apenas una niña. Y sus vidas han estado siempre separadas por el Muro.

Pero también es mucho lo que comparten. Ellos, y la gente por la que luchan.

Salvajes y norteños siempre se han creído distintos, pero a todos les une la nieve en la que crecieron. Les unen los cuentos que escucharon de niños. Les une el eterno miedo a los caminantes de hielo, a los muertos de ojos azules. Les une el Invierno, y el odio a todos los que, en algún momento, les dejaron a su suerte.

Les une la lealtad al hombre que fue capaz de ver en ellos al mismo pueblo.

Y que prefieren luchar por Jon a sufrir a un rey sureño.

Aceptar, gustosamente, morir por el rey que murió por ellos.

Sansa sabe que ellos y todos a los que representan serán ferozmente leales a su hermano. Pero también que no dudarán en darle la espalda si Jon traiciona su juramento. Si el Rey en el Norte dobla la rodilla y renuncia a la corona, sometiéndoles de nuevo a la arbitrariedad de leones y dragones.

Los ojos de Sansa se despegan de ellos para buscar a los otros dos hombres que actúan como consejeros.

Ser Davos no es norteño, pero se ha adaptado perfectamente al carácter del ejército en el que milita. No sólo es fiel a Jon, sino que actúa con él de una forma casi paternal, ofreciendo sabios consejos y limando tensiones. Su rostro afable es una garantía en cualquier reunión. Cuando asiente, mostrando su acuerdo con las palabras del rey, lo hace con una ligera sonrisa.

Meñique, por contra, es de otra pasta.

Su expresión se mantiene tan indescifrable como siempre mientras contempla con aire tranquilo a su hermano. En cuanto nota la mirada de Sansa clavada en él, gira levemente el cuello para devolvérsela. Arqueando suavemente una ceja.

Sansa se mantiene firme un instante más antes romper el contacto visual, volviéndose hacia Jon.

\- Está claro que la única salida que nos queda es avanzar -atrae la atención del consejo, desplazándose por la pequeña tienda en dirección a su hermano-. Ahora mismo Cersei y Daenerys están ocupadas guerreando entre ellas. Ninguna de las dos se ha preocupado por nosotros, más que para exigirnos lealtad y hombres. Para ellas sólo somos un puñado de salvajes norteños -mira a Jon-. Nos han infravalorado, y esa es nuestra gran baza.

El Rey en el Norte cambia de postura en su asiento para poder prestar toda su atención a su hermana. Es un detalle que no pasa desapercibido a ninguno de los asistentes, pero que ya es tan habitual como la presencia de _Fantasma_ a su diestra.

\- ¿Qué sugieres?

Sansa nunca ha recibido formación militar, pero sí ha aprendido, a base de golpes, a moverse por el tablero. A identificar potenciales aliados y enemigos. A contemplar el precario equilibrio de fuerzas de Poniente, y a avanzar entre ellas para intentar sacar partido a su debilidad.

Porque todos saben que el ejército norteño, pese a su bravura, no tiene nada que hacer frente a los recursos de los Lannister, o los tres dragones de la Targaryen. Pero hay algo que ellos tienen y Cersei y Daenerys no, y es el aliento del Invierno en la nuca. La amenaza de los Caminantes que les empuja hacia adelante, la desesperación que les ha robado hasta el miedo a la muerte.

Esa es la pieza que Sansa piensa mover y jugar.

Consciente de que sólo hay dos posibilidades: morir o vencer.

\- Sugiero aprovechar esa sorpresa para atacar a los Lannister -sus palabras provocan que los consejeros contengan el aliento-. Para eso, claro, tendremos que recuperar Aguasdulces. Lo que a su vez significará llegar a Los Gemelos y acabar con los Frey.

Y ese aliento contenido se convierte en un espeso silencio en cuanto los labios de Sansa pronuncian el nombre de la familia maldita.

Porque los Frey se han convertido en el clan más odiado en el Norte, muy por delante de los Targaryen, o incluso de los Lannister. Hay pocos norteños que no hayan perdido a un familiar en la infame Boda Roja. Para los Dioses Antiguos y Nuevos, los señores de Los Gemelos han quedado marcados para siempre por la aberración. Por el más horrendo de los crímenes.

Y como tal han de ser castigados.

Convertirse en ese martillo de la justicia divina es el arma secreta que Sansa lleva a la mesa de guerra. Exponiéndola ante su hermano.

Funciona.

Davos y Tormund han torcido el gesto. A pesar de no verse implicados en la fallida boda de Edmure Tully, conocen la historia y sienten el crimen en sus propias entrañas.

Meñique, astuto, se limita a enarcar ambas cejas. Observando las reacciones a su alrededor.

Lyanna Mormont se ha quedado pálida. Los puños apretados sobre sus rodillas.

Pero ninguno de ellos importa a Sansa, que sólo tiene ojos para su rey.

Jon la está mirando con esa fijeza indescifrable que, en él, delata la más profunda de las conmociones. No hace falta ser un genio para saber lo que la palabra _Frey_ ha desatado en su interior. Sansa no necesita asomarse a la mente de su medio hermano para adivinar la sombra del cadáver de Robb, con la cabeza de _Viento Gris_ cosida sobre los hombros.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, el Rey en el Norte se humedece los labios antes de contestar.

\- Recuerda que buscamos ganar una guerra, Lady Stark. No cumplir venganzas personales.

\- En una guerra siempre hay lugar para la venganza, mi rey. Y ésta es una venganza más que necesaria -a su espalda, Lyanna asiente en silencio-. Es la venganza que el Norte reclama. Y la que nos abrirá el paso hacia las Tierras de los Ríos.

\- Las Tierras de los Ríos no pertenecen al Norte.

\- Pertenecen a la extinta casa1 de mi señora madre. Por tanto, ahora mismo me pertenecen a mí.

Jon no ha despegado sus ojos de ella. Y Sansa puede percibir hasta qué punto él mismo ansía aceptar su plan, movilizar a todo su ejército en línea recta hacia Los Gemelos, y asesinar con su propia espada a todos y cada uno de los Frey culpables de la Boda Roja.

Vengar el asesinato de Robb.

Pero Jon es de naturaleza cauta. Y en parte, se siente orgullosa de él cuando se limita a asentir, mirando al fin al resto de presentes.

\- Presentaremos el plan de mi hermana a la asamblea de señores del Norte, el pueblo libre y los caballeros del Valle -se pone en pie, estirando las piernas entumecidas-. Atacar Los Gemelos no es algo que pueda hacerse a la ligera, ni el ejército Frey es una fuerza a despreciar. Tenemos que estar juntos en esto. ¿Puedo contar con que habléis previamente con vuestra gente? ¿Lady Mormont, Tormund, Lord Baelish?

Los tres interpelados se levantan a la vez, inclinando la cabeza para aceptar la orden de su rey. El Lord Protector del Valle es el primero en adelantarse. Su ademán obsequioso va a acompañado de su perenne media sonrisa enigmática.

\- Avisaré a mis hombres -murmura en tono melifluo, ejecutando otra estudiada inclinación de cabeza. Primero ante Jon, luego ante Sansa-. Majestad. Lady Sansa.

Petyr Baelish abandona la tienda con un sinuoso movimiento. Varios pares de ojos le siguen, creándose un breve silencio de entendimiento durante el que Sansa cruza una mirada cómplice con la joven Lady Mormont.

Momento que rompe Tormund, desplazando su inmensa humanidad hasta quedar frente a Jon. Su pelo hirsuto roza el techo de la tienda cuando se mueve.

\- Convocaré al pueblo libre -farfulla. Jon sabe que lo hará; probablemente, ante varias jarras de hidromiel-. Aunque sabes que no es necesario. Siempre podrás contar con nosotros para una buena pelea.

Jon se ríe en voz baja.

\- Gracias, amigo.

Un amago de sonrisa aparece entre la barba espesa de Tormund. Y entonces, el tosco salvaje les sorprende a todos, girándose hacia Sansa tras dar una palmada informal en el hombro de Jon.

Nunca ha llamado _Majestad_ a su viejo amigo. Nunca le ha dedicado ni la más mínima reverencia. Pero ese día, algo en su anárquica mentalidad de Más Allá del Muro le impulsa a doblar la cintura, inclinando su enorme cuerpo en una torpe, pero sentida, reverencia.

\- _Mi reina -_ se endereza-. Jon. Nos vemos en la asamblea.

Es posible que al fondo de la tienda se haya escuchado un sonido ahogado, como el del bueno de Ser Davos atragantándose con el aire.

O que Lyanna Mormont se esté mordiendo una sonrisa cuando se acerca, encarando a un aturdido Jon y a una Sansa que tiene las mejillas sonrosadas.

\- Hablaré con los norteños y me aseguraré de que esos idiotas de Glover y Manderly entienden la importancia del plan -promete con resolución la joven señora, inclinando escuetamente la cabeza-. Mi rey -y una sonrisa afilada se muestra en sus labios cuando sus ojos se desplazan hacia Sansa, que a su vez le devuelve una mirada disuasoria-. Mi… _Lady Stark._

Ambos jurarían que la pequeña Lady Mormont suelta una carcajada, ahogada por el sonido del viento, en cuanto los faldones de la puerta se cierran a su espalda.

Los dos pares de ojos confluyen entonces en Ser Davos.

El viejo marino se levanta, rascándose la mano enguantada con la que aún conserva sus dedos enteros, esbozando una simpática mueca mientras se acerca a ellos con aire desenfadado.

\- ¿Hace falta que yo hable con alguien?

\- Vos podéis descansar, Ser Davos -contesta Jon, quizá un poco más tirante de lo normal.

El marinero asiente. Por un momento, parece que va a abandonar la tienda sin decir nada ni hacer una sola referencia a lo que acaba de ocurrir. Pero, al final, acaba traicionando su talante discreto, dirigiéndoles una mirada benévola.

\- Imagino que la mayoría de los salvajes no saben qué relación tenéis, y probablemente tampoco les importa -se encoge de hombros-. No lo toméis como algo personal.

Jon se muerde la lengua para evitar aclararle que Tormund sabe _exactamente_ qué relación tiene con Sansa.

Su hermana, en cambio, contesta en tono frío.

\- No me lo tomo como algo personal.

Davos sonríe.

\- Y hacéis bien, Lady Sansa -se acerca un paso a ella, provocando que Jon arquee las cejas, y que _Invierno_ alce la cabeza-. Porque, si me permitís el atrevimiento, es verdad que parecéis una auténtica reina.

Y con una última sonrisa, el marino hace una profunda reverencia, desapareciendo antes de que ninguno de los dos pueda decir nada.

 

 

 

1 En la serie, Edmure Tully no ha vuelto a ser mencionado y su casa permanece en el limbo, de lo que deduzco que los Lannister y los Frey acabaron con él y exterminaron/encarcelaron al resto de Tullys. 


	14. El mensaje de Invernalia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aun a riesgo de repetirme más que el ajo, vuelvo a agradecer la cantidad de kudos y comentarios, sobre todo en el anterior capítulo. Si sigo con ganas de actualizar regularmente este fic es por todo el feedback que estoy recibiendo, así que gracias ^^

Los mensajes de Rocadragón y Desembarco del Rey no les pillan desprevenidos.

Pero el de Invernalia, sí.

\- ¿Jon? ¡Jon!

Sansa irrumpe en la tienda de campaña del rey sin molestarse en pedir permiso ni sorprenderse cuando encuentra a su hermano a medio vestir, con la camisa aún suelta sobre los hombros. El Rey en el Norte tampoco se inmuta. Ni él, ni el escudero que le está ayudando a colocarse su armadura.

Aparta con suavidad al chico, girándose hacia Sansa mientras se abrocha las protecciones de cuero.

\- ¿Qué?

Su hermana le muestra un sobre abierto: en el lacre, roto, se aprecia aún la silueta de un lobo huargo. El hecho de que haya abierto una carta dirigida a él tampoco parece impresionar a Jon, que desplaza sus ojos desde el sello hasta el rostro de su hermana. Haciéndole una muda pregunta que Sansa contesta en tono ahogado:

\- Bran.

_Bran._

_-_ ¿Bran está vivo?

\- Sí.

Ha pensado en él a menudo, aunque menos de lo que debería. No hay lugar en su día a día para recordar al niño que trepaba las torres de Invernalia desde antes de aprender a andar. El hermano cuyo rostro se forma ante sus ojos tal y como le vio por última vez, ya convertido en un tullido.

A veces se ha sorprendido a sí mismo pensando en Bran y Arya como si aún albergara la esperanza de encontrarles con vida. Aferrándose al recuerdo del niño trepador o la niña que miraba con anhelo las espadas de entrenamiento de sus hermanos mayores. Atesorándoles dentro de su corazón, eternamente pequeños y libres.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Hace un par de días. Entró en Invernalia llevado por una joven. La hija de Howland Reed, el lacustre -la carta pasa de manos de Sansa a las de Jon, pero éste no hace ademán de abrirla, su atención aún pendiente de su hermana-. El Maestre dice… que sabe cosas.

Algo distrae a Jon; es _Fantasma,_ que se ha acercado para alzar el hocico hacia la mano que sostiene la carta, haciéndole cosquillas con los finos bigotes. Sus ojos y los de Sansa confluyen por un momento en el lobo, preguntándose si habrá olfateado algún olor familiar. Quizá el de su hermano de camada.

Al momento, el rey alza la cabeza de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo que sabe cosas?

Sansa enuncia en tono plano:

\- Dice que puede ver todo lo que ha sucedido. Que se ha convertido en… -arquea suavemente una ceja mientras cita textualmente- _el cuervo de tres ojos._ Dice tener información importante. Y que necesita hablar contigo. Urgentemente.

Jon abre la carta al fin, aunque apenas llega a leer un par de líneas antes de arrugarla de nuevo. La letra del Maestre es tan pulcra como siempre, pero tras su lenguaje formal no se esconde la sorpresa por las extrañas palabras del Stark retornado. Del tullido regresado Más Allá del Muro.

\- Envía un cuervo ahora mismo -murmura, sin pensarlo más que unos segundos-. Que le hagan venir lo antes posible.

Y aunque sus palabras pueden parecer una orden, en cuanto termina de pronunciarlas se queda mirando a su hermana, en una inconsciente búsqueda de aprobación.

Sansa recupera la carta, dejando que sus dedos se rocen más de lo estrictamente necesario.

\- Es un viaje peligroso, además teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias de Bran -reflexiona, antes de suspirar-. Pero por otro lado, si lo que pone aquí es cierto, nuestro hermano ha sobrevivido prácticamente a solas al otro lado del Muro durante todo este tiempo. Si es verdad que tiene… _visiones,_ y considera que tiene información importante para ti, no creo que pretenda quedarse sentado frente al fuego a esperar a tu regreso.

Jon asiente.

Pasada la revelación, parece darse cuenta de que aún está medio vestido y su escudero espera, mudo, a cierta distancia de ellos. Un ramalazo de incomodidad le invade cuando dirige la vista hacia el muchacho, comprobando que les da la espalda deliberadamente, como si quisiera proporcionarles cierta intimidad.

La idea le haría fruncir el ceño si fuera el primero que lo hace.

\- Voy a escribir la carta ahora mismo -Sansa interrumpe sus pensamientos.

\- Gracias.

La mujer a la que muchos ya se refieren abiertamente con el título de Alteza o _mi reina_ se despide con una última mirada, rumbo al pequeño despacho de campaña desde el que dirige todo el territorio que conforma el precario reino de su hermano.

Sólo cuando ha desaparecido, su escudero vuelve a materializarse discretamente a su lado, continuando en silencio con su labor.

Jon aprieta las mandíbulas.

Ygritte solía burlarse de él diciéndole que no sabía nada. Señalándole su manifiesta falta de percepción. Así que lo que está ocurriendo con Sansa debe de ser muy _muy_ obvio para que incluso él se dé cuenta, percibiendo con claridad las señales que anuncian que todo el Norte empieza a considerarla su reina oficiosa.

No le extraña, porque él mismo lo hace.

Admite que todo empezó por simple pragmatismo: mejor delegar las tareas administrativas en Sansa -bastante más capaz e inteligente- mientras él salía cada mañana con _Garra_ entre las manos y volvía con la armadura chorreante de sangre. Porque Jon sabía mucho de pelear, pero poco o nada de reinar.

Ese fue el inicio.

Después, vino todo lo demás.

Escuchar sus opiniones sobre tropas y batallas, convertir su voz en la más autorizada del consejo. Dejar a su criterio decisiones cada vez más difíciles hasta hacer de ella, no ya su Mano, sino su misma sombra.

Y confiarle absolutamente todo. Empezando por su propia vida.

Hasta darse cuenta aquel día de que era ella, realmente, la Stark nacida para reinar sobre el Norte. Y aunque era a él a quienes los banderizos habían aclamado, se juró que haría lo posible por otorgarle el lugar que realmente le correspondía en el mundo.

Por eso no le sorprendió cuando la gente empezó a dirigirse a su hermana por títulos que no le correspondían. Cuando vio que los norteños se inclinaban a su paso con más respeto que el que merecía la señora de Invernalia. Cuando hasta los más fajados guerreros de entre los salvajes callaban la boca y escuchaban cuando Sansa Stark se inclinaba sobre el mapa de guerra.

Pero sí le extraó cuando _absolutamente_ todos los ojos empezaron a buscarle si a alguien se le ocurría mirar más tiempo del decoroso a Sansa, o realizar algún comentario sobre su belleza.

\- ¿No vas a partirle la puta cabeza?

\- ¿Debería?

\- Sansa es tuya.

\- Sansa es _mi hermana._

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Cómo que _y?_

Jon miró a Tormund, horrorizado. Tormund le devolvió la mirada, confuso. Sus ojos muy abiertos entre toda esa mata de pelo casi naranja.

\- ¿La reina de Desembarco no se folla a su hermano? -Preguntó el mediogigante, en tono genuinamente curioso.

El Rey en el Norte, muy regiamente, se atragantó.

\- Sí, lo hace -le dirigió una mirada de odio que resbaló, inocua, por el rostro del salvaje-. Y _todo Poniente_ les censura por ello.

\- Ah -ladeó la cabeza-. ¿Les han castigado?

\- Bueno. No exactamente.

\- Pero ella sigue reinando.

\- Sí, pero…

\- Y él sigue a su lado.

\- Por lo que tengo entendido…

\- Y esa otra dinastía vuestra, los Targaryen, ¿no se casaban entre ellos?

Jon tragó saliva. Las mandíbulas tensas. Estaban aún en Invernalia, y no le hacía demasiada gracia tener esa conversación mientras cenaba rodeado de gente que odiaba a los Lannister y a los Targaryen.

\- Sí. Lo hacían.

\- ¿Ves? -Tormund dio una alegre palmada en la mesa, como si acabara de resolver un acertijo-. No tienes que sentirte mal, Jon. No eres el único sureño que quiere follarse a su hermana.

Si Jon hubiera estado aún comiendo, probablemente habría vuelto a atragantarse, las gachas taponando el conducto incorrecto hasta provocarle la muerte. Habría sido, no cabe duda alguna, un final tan prematuro como indigno para la incipiente dinastía Nieve-Stark.

Afortunadamente para él, y para el futuro del Norte, acababa de tragar el último bocado. Por lo que su reacción consistió en quedarse mirando fijamente al Matagigantes mientras su rostro se iba tiñendo de un muy saludable color sonrosado.

\- _No quiero_ follarme a mi hermana -acabó farfullando, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie más había escuchado la última ocurrencia del salvaje-. ¡Y no soy sureño!

Tormund acogió ambas afirmaciones con una mueca de escepcismo, levantando una enorme jarra.

\- Pues es una pena, porque podría aprovechar vuestra boda para acercarme a su escudo juramentado -lanzó una mirada en la dirección en la que se encontraba Brienne. Suspirando-. ¿Qué más puedo hacer para llamar su atención?

\- ¿Y por qué me preguntas a mí? -Replicó Jon, malhumorado.

\- No sé. Porque eres el rey. Aunque para lo que me sirves…

Afortunadamente para Jon, la conversación dejó de versar sobre el incesto en Poniente para convertirse en un monólogo amoroso con Brienne de Tarth como  involuntaria protagonista.

Desafortunadamente para Jon, cambiar de tema no solucionó nada.

En los días y semanas siguientes, interiorizó de tal forma esa diferencia de trato que ya ni se molestaba en aclarar que Sansa era su hermana. Que dejó de sorprenderse cuando alguien ajeno se refería a ellos como si estuvieran casados.

Y cuando caminaban por el campamento, hablando con las cabezas juntas -el brazo de Sansa enganchado al suyo-, ya ni siquiera percibía que los demás les miraban como si fueran marido y mujer. Rey y reina.


	15. El parlamento

La corona le ciñe las sienes el día que va a parlamentar con Lord Frey.

\- No tienes que hacerlo.

\- Sí que tengo.

Lleva la capa que ella le hizo sobre los hombros, con los huargos bien visibles. La corona de hierro y bronce de los Reyes del Invierno, camuflada entre sus rizos negros. _Garra_ en la mano; comprueba el filo a la luz del día, dejando que el acero valyrio destelle antes de guardarla de nuevo en su vaina.

\- Walder Frey nunca aceptará entregarse.

\- Pero tengo que darle la posibilidad de hacerlo -contesta Jon en su habitual tono grave y monocorde, mirando al horizonte, donde destaca la mole de Los Gemelos-. Su vida y la de todos los implicados en la Boda Roja, a cambio de perdonar al resto de su familia.

Sansa le mira fijamente, reconociendo la tensión en su mandíbula, la arruga en su ceño, el puño cerrado demasiado cerca del pomo de la espada. Y sabe que el que habla ahora mismo no es su hermanastro, Jon Nieve, el hijo de Ned, el amante de Robb; el hombre cuya sangre hierve tanto como la de la propia Sansa a la vista del lugar donde se consumó la gran traición.

Sabe que, si fuera por Jon, no habría oferta misericordiosa ni ley caballeresca que prevaleciera; lanzaría ciegamente a su ejército contra Los Gemelos, y no habría hombre con el apellido Frey que fuera indultado de la cólera vengativa de los hermanos Stark.

Pero no es Jon quien habla, sino el Rey en el Norte.

Y el Rey en el Norte rechina los dientes, hace de tripas corazón, y actúa como un monarca responsable de la suerte de miles de soldados debe de hacerlo.

A pesar de todo, Sansa se siente orgullosa de él.

\- Jon.

Le agarra del brazo cuando se dispone a darse la vuelta. Los Stark son gente de costumbres, y aunque tan al sur apenas hay restos del culto a los Dioses Antiguos, los dos han preferido pasar la hora previa a la sombra del bosque. Jon afilando a _Garra_ y Sansa contemplando el campamento con _Invierno_ y _Fantasma_ tendidos a sus pies.

Jon se queda quieto, bajando la cabeza. La mano sobre el pomo con forma de lobo _._ Los ojos clavados en los de su hermana.

\- ¿Sí, Sansa?

Por respeto a la mujer que ahora es -la que ha luchado lo indecible para llegar hasta donde está- Sansa intenta no recrearse en cómo un burbujeo se instala en el centro de su cuerpo cada vez que Jon la mira así, a unos palmos, con ese tono susurrante que parece reservar para ella. No sabe muy bien en qué momento empezó a hacerla sentir como esa niña que suspiraba leyendo cuentos de príncipes y princesas; pero sí sabe que no es algo en lo que quiera pensar.

No ahora.

\- No te arriesgues demasiado, Jon.

Los sentimientos extraños que pueda albergar por su hermano - _medio hermano,_ si es que eso lo hace un poco más tolerable- son el menor de sus problemas cuando le ve partir hacia el mismo lugar donde tanto su madre como su otro hermano mayor fueron vilmente asesinados. El miedo se hace más fuerte, provocando que su corazón se acelere y los latidos reverberen con fuerza contra su pecho.

Quizá Jon se dé cuenta, porque sube un poco la mano, como si se dispusiera a tocarla. Aunque al final se queda a medio camino, suspendida en el aire.

\- No voy a arriesgarme demasiado. Pero soy un rey, Sansa, sabes que…

Sansa intensifica la presa sobre su brazo, cortándole en seco.

\- Sé que eres el Rey en el Norte, sé que estamos en guerra, sé que tienes que poner en riesgo tu vida y luchar al frente de tus hombres. No serías tú si no lo hicieras -baja la voz, dirigiendo una mirada furtiva a la siniestra silueta de Los Gemelos-. Pero Padre murió por honor. Robb murió por honor. No en un campo de batalla, peleando como caballeros, sino asesinados a traición.

\- A mí no van a…

\- _Ya lo hicieron,_ Jon -replica rápidamente, acercándose una pulgada más. Jon traga saliva-. Ya te cosieron una vez a puñaladas. Por los Dioses, no dejes que vuelvan a hacerlo.

Los ojos de Sansa están acuosos, aunque ninguna lágrima llega a materializarse y rodar mejilla abajo.

Quizá eso lo haría todo más fácil. Permitiría a Jon enfrentarse a un escenario más común, y no a esa mujer que le habla de matar y morir como si la hubieran criado para ser una guerrera.

\- Me he hecho a la idea de que puedo verte muerto. Pero si caes, Jon, que sea en el campo de batalla. Si mueres, que sea porque te han vencido con justicia, con la espada en la mano. No… No podré soportarlo si es de otra forma.

Es raro, piensa Jon, ver a una persona quebrarse en silencio, sin lágrimas. Sin nada que delate el inmenso dolor que está sintiendo, más que sus palabras y todo lo que se trasluce de ellas.

No es tan idiota para no saber qué sería de Sansa si él muriera.

Ella misma se lo insinuó, antes de la Batalla de los Bastardos.

\- Si alguna vez me pasa algo, huye al norte. Llévate a todos los banderizos y huye.

Sansa se detiene. Arqueando las cejas.

\- No te digo esto porque esté preocupada por mi vida.

\- Ya lo sé, pero…

\- Eres prácticamente lo único que me queda en este mundo. Si te pasa algo, lo último que pienso hacer es huir -su mano se desengancha del brazo de Jon, sus ojos azules fijos en los de su hermano, transmitiendo una determinación fría como el hielo-. Si mueres, no tengas la menor duda de que la única orden que daré a nuestros banderizos será la de vengarte.

Y Jon sabe que eso es _exactamente_ lo que haría.

Por un momento se la imagina montada en su caballo, los ojos secos, contemplando cómo los estandartes de los Stark se ponen en movimiento. El lobo huargo cabalgando, una vez más, hacia su destino.

Consciente de que no hay nada que pueda decir para que cambie de opinión, se limita a agarrarle de la mano, apretándosela un instante antes de soltarla.

\- Estaré de vuelta esta noche.

\- No te separes de _Fantasma._

\- Nunca.

Como si él también quisiera despedirse, el huargo blanco se desliza hasta los pies de Sansa, alzando majestuosamente la cabeza para exponer el cuello. Una sonrisa rompe al fin su gesto preocupado cuando entierra la mano en el espeso pelaje, provocando que el lobo entrecierre los ojos de placer. Jon resopla y se ríe cuando es _Invierno_ quien se acerca en un trote desmañado de cachorro, apoyando las patas sobre su congénere y amagando con morderle la oreja.

 _Fantasma_ se revuelve muy dignamente, presentando sus ancas al lobezno antes de volver a los pies del amo. Sansa se agacha para agarrar del cuello a _Invierno,_ que menea el rabo con aire inquieto.

\- Os deseo suerte, mi rey.

La voz profunda de Jon le responde, acompañada de una mirada de soslayo que envía un escalofrío por su espina dorsal.

\- Gracias, Lady Stark.

El lobezno suelta un gañido cuando Jon y _Fantasma_ se alejan, los dos caminando con facilidad sobre la nieve. El hombre con la capa Stark ondeando a su espalda, el lobo sin dejar apenas una huella.

Un gañido que se convierte en un aullido de angustia que encoge el corazón a Sansa cuando se arrodilla a su lado, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

\- Ya lo sé, amigo -cierra los ojos, aspirando el olor a lobo. Abrazándose a su calor aun a sabiendas de que el consuelo que obtiene es una pálida imitación del que sentía al enterrar su rostro en las pieles de Jon-. Ya lo sé,

 

 


	16. Frío

La corona le ceñía los rizos negros cuando se fue, pero al volver la lleva en la mano, tirándola sobre un fardo de ropa en cuanto entra en la tienda. Con él entra una vaharada de aire gélido que envuelve a Sansa, poniéndole la piel de gallina mientras se levanta.

Jon da un par de pasos hacia el interior, tan tambaleantes que por un terrorífico instante Sansa piensa que está herido. Después, se fija en su rostro pálido, el pelo húmedo, el cuello del abrigo completamente moteado de blanco. La pálida luz de las velas no le deja ver mucho más, pero cuando se acerca, huele a _frío._

\- Jon, vienes congelado.

\- No, estoy bien.

Ese _estoy bien_ queda amortiguado y engullido por el brío de Sansa, que en un momento ha rodeado a su hermano y le está ayudando a quitarse las pieles mojadas. El ambiente más cálido del interior de la tienda empieza a derretir la nieve y el hielo adheridos al pelaje de la capa; cuando Sansa termina de extenderla sobre una silla, sus propias manos están empapadas.

\- Ven, siéntate aquí.

A Jon ni siquiera le quedan fuerzas para protestar. Dócil, obedece a Sansa y se somete a sus cuidados, permitiendo que le pase una toalla por el rostro antes de empezar a quitarle la armadura.

\- No deberías…

\- Déjame.

\- Está congelada. Te vas a a hacer daño en las manos.

Una medio sonrisa amarga se instala en los labios de Sansa.

\- A estas alturas, Jon, lo que menos me preocupa son mis manos.

Jon no se había dado cuenta, pero cuando los dedos de Sansa se mueven por su pecho para desanudar las placas de cuero, se fija en sus manos y se da cuenta de que lleva razón.

Antaño, en su niñez, las manos de Sansa eran delicadas, suaves, de dedos alargados. Ni siquiera su afición a la costura conseguía estropeárselas. Añadir una mínima imperfección a su piel inmaculada.

Sin decir nada, Jon atrapa una de ellas al vuelo, agarrándola delicadamente entre las suyas, aún enguantadas. A simple vista se perciben asperezas y marcas. Arañazos y cicatrices de heridas que antes no estaban ahí.

Sansa sigue la dirección de su mirada y, por un instante, parece incluso avergonzada.

Al siguiente, los labios de Jon se han posado sobre esa palma endurecida, depositando un beso tan delicado como fugaz antes de soltarla, sin decir nada.

También en silencio, Sansa traga saliva antes de seguir con su labor.

La armadura de su hermano el rey pronto forma una ordenada pila en el suelo. Su empapada túnica y sus no menos mojados pantalones les siguen, poco después. Jon castañea los dientes; si alguna vez le dio vergüenza que Sansa le viera en ropa interior, esos pudores pasaron a mejor vida hace mucho tiempo. Concretamente, la primera vez que tuvo que cortar un trozo de ropa adherido a la piel, para limpiarle y vendarle una herida con sus propias manos.

Una vez libre del traje mojado, la señora de Invernalia se aparta de él un momento para ir a rebuscar en el baúl de su hermano. Tarda poco en presentarle una muda seca y limpia, abrigada ropa de lana en la que ella misma ha bordado el huargo de los Stark.

El rey se lo agradece con una mirada.

Sansa vuelve entonces a su silla mientras Jon se viste, echándose de nuevo la manta sobre los hombros. Contemplando pensativa a _Fantasma,_ que se ha acurrucado con el lomo pegado al de _Invierno._

\- Hace frío esta noche.

\- No te preocupes -Jon sale al fin de su mutismo, entrando en calor bajo las gruesas piezas de piel y lana-. Mañana dormiremos en Los Gemelos.

Sansa alza la mirada.

No le sorprende que Walder Frey haya rechazado la oferta de paz, sino el presagio de su normalmente cauto hermano y rey. Cuando le mira a los ojos, se da cuenta de que no son palabras vacías. Su rostro solemne, su mirada determinada, su tono lúgubre, auguran que los señores del Cruce tienen las horas contadas.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho? -Pregunta suavemente.

Jon no le pregunta cómo lo sabe. Intuye que puede leerlo en su rostro, que Sansa es la única persona en los Siete Reinos que puede interpretar su faz indescifrable. Está seguro de que ella lo está viendo ahora mismo, tan claramente como él.

La sombra de Robb que le ha perseguido durante todo el camino, desde la orilla del Forca Verde hasta la tienda.

Traga saliva. Ha sentido el espíritu de su hermano clamando venganza desde el mismo instante en el que puso un pie en las inmediaciones de Los Gemelos. Y cuando vio a Lord Walder Frey, arrugado e insolente, saliendo al paso en su litera, casi escuchó aullar con rabia al lobo muerto.

Esta vez los Frey no han faltado a su palabra, quizá porque este Rey en el Norte sí llevaba las espaldas bien cubiertas. Con _Fantasma_ a su lado y un taciturno Tormund vigilando, el señor de Los Gemelos y el bastardo de Invernalia pudieron reunirse a solas para parlamentar.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho, Jon? -Repite Sansa, notando sus reticencias.

Jon no cree que tenga estómago para repetir todo lo que Walder Frey le ha dicho en su voz cascada, interrumpida por su risa maligna. No cree que Sansa merezca escuchar todo lo que el viejo le ha contado; lo que ha provocado que, al dar la espalda a Los Gemelos, tuviera que apartarse del camino para vomitar hasta la primera papilla.

Pero entonces, la mano de Sansa está sobre la suya, y cuando la mira a los ojos, ve a la loba fiera en la que se ha convertido. Dispuesta a compartir su parte de la carga.

Jon no cree que sea lo correcto.

Pero se da cuenta de que es lo que necesita.

\- Me ha contado cómo fue -y es una liberación. Poder hablar al fin de ello-. Paso a paso. Se reía.

Un violento escalofrío le sacude el espinazo.

Sí. El viejo Frey se reía. Se reía hasta casi ahogarse mientras describía vívidamente la masacre de su familia.

Sonreía al contarle lo del ambiente lúgubre, la comida asquerosa, _Las lluvias de Castamere_ como el inicio y el fin de todo.

No ocultaba su deleite al relatar cómo presenció el episodio desde allí arriba, en su atalaya. La lluvia de flechas, el acero asomando, los norteños muriendo aún con el último bocado en la garganta.

Robb con un puñal hundido en el corazón.

Catelyn con la garganta abierta de lado a lado.

Pero cuando más ha reído el decrépito señor del Cruce ha sido al contar cómo decapitaron a su hermano y a _Viento Gris._ Detallando el crujido de las vértebras al partirse, la dificultad de coser la cabeza del lobo sobre el cuello del difunto rey, la forma en la que le ataron a la silla de un caballo para pasearle por el exterior del castillo, jaleándole a modo de postrera burla.

Por una vez, Jon no se guarda nada para sí mismo. Se vacía, cerrando los ojos, sin ahorrarse una descripción, un comentario o una risa del malicioso Lord Frey. Y cuando termina, lágrimas silenciosas recorren el rostro de Sansa. Pero sabe que ha hecho bien.

Ella merecía saberlo tanto como él. Ella merecía compartir ese dolor por el hermano muerto. Ella merecía clamar por la venganza, como legítima señora de Invernalia. No es una damisela frágil a la que tenga que proteger de la verdad; al contrario. Sus lágrimas no son tanto de pena como de rabia.

Las palabras de Walder Frey no han minado su ánimo. Se han convertido en el combustible que alimenta su determinación.

\- Gracias por contármelo -susurra.

\- Mañana a estas horas estará muerto. Él, y toda su familia. Tú y yo lo haremos posible.

Es un juramento. No a los Dioses, sino al amante, al hermano y al rey.

Sansa asiente.

Se quedan callados un rato, aún cogidos de la mano, compartiendo esa pena en silencio, hasta que Jon se da cuenta de que los sonidos típicos del campamento ya han dejado de escucharse. Debe de ser tarde, muy tarde. Llama la atención de su hermana acariciándole la mano con el pulgar.

\- Deberías irte a dormir -sugiere en tono cansado-. Te acompañaré a tu tienda.

Pero Sansa le sorprende. Una vez más.

\- No. Quiero quedarme.

Se la queda mirando. Fijamente.

Podría ser una broma -debería serlo- pero la expresión de su hermana transmite que no es noche para bromear. No después de lo que ha escuchado. No con el recuerdo de Robb tan cerca.

Y Jon tiene miedo. Mucho miedo. Miedo de que _eso_ de lo que ninguno de los dos ha hablado se materialice por fin, en el momento más inadecuado. En la noche más inoportuna.

Tiene miedo de sí mismo, tiene miedo de Sansa, tiene miedo de todo lo que ella despierta en su cuerpo con tan sólo una mirada. Y de no poder negar sus sentimientos respecto a ella. De sentirse un enfermo cada vez que piensa que está enamorándose de su propia hermana.

¿Piensa Sansa lo mismo que él? Se lo pregunta cuando le mira, a medio camino entre la burla y el afecto. Con ese cariñoso desdén con el que demuestra que no ha dejado de ser su medio hermano bastardo, aunque se esté convirtiendo en algo más.

\- Hace frío. Estás congelado. No quiero dormir sola, después de… -por un momento baja la mirada, un pequeño destello de vulnerabilidad-. Sé que no podría dejar de pensar en Robb.

Jon sabe que él tampoco.

Pero no es el temor a que el hermano muerto aparezca en sus pesadillas, sino ese chispazo de debilidad de Sansa, que estimula su deseo de protección. Ese ansia devoradora por por no dejar que nada malo vuelva a sucederle que se apoderó de él tras el primer abrazo. Tras esa primera vez en la que prácticamente la alzó en vilo.

\- De acuerdo.

Eso y que, a estas alturas, ya no hay nada que sea capaz de negarle.

Su acuerdo se ve recompensado con una pequeña sonrisa que le provoca un vuelco en el corazón. Jon intenta ignorarlo, poniéndose de pie. Se dirige al lecho para ordenar un poco el lío de sábanas y mantas. Escuchando a Sansa moverse a sus espaldas.

Por un momento le preocupa que alguien se percate de que la señora de Invernalia no vuelve a su tienda esa noche.

Luego se da cuenta de que, probablemente, a casi nadie le importe.

Se acuesta el primero, apartándose al borde para dejarle todo el sitio posible.

Pero cuando Sansa se tiende, le busca inmediatamente, pegándose a él.

Y se alegra de haber aceptado cuando la pila de gruesas pieles y mantas les cubre. Aunque ninguno de los dos se ha quitado una sola prenda de ropa, el calor de su cuerpo es palpable y reconfortante. Tanto que Jon es incapaz de apartarla. Atraído hacia ella de una forma irresistible.

En realidad no hay nada sexual en lo que hacen esa noche, ni siquiera cuando Sansa apoya la cabeza en su hombro, ni cuando Jon le rodea la cintura con el brazo. No hay un mínimo de excitación entre ellos. No aún.

Algún día lo harán, de eso está seguro. Pero esa noche no se acuestan como hombre y mujer, sino como dos lobos hermanos que se enroscan el uno alrededor del otro. Y así se duermen, abrazados, compartiendo calor y sueños.


	17. La prenda

Sueñan con Robb. Los dos.

A Sansa se le presenta en su versión de hermano mayor que cuidaba de ella tanto como le tomaba el pelo, que antes de saber leer ya le contaba sus primeras historias de príncipes y princesas, llevándola de la mano por todo el castillo. Provocando las sonrisas de los sirvientes que les veían pasar: dos críos pelirrojos de ojos azules, indiscutiblemente Tully.

A Jon se le aparece como amante y rey, llevando la corona de los Reyes del Invierno, derritiéndole con una mirada intensa que le recorre de arriba abajo. Serio y pálido, innegablemente muerto, pero tan voraz e impetuoso como siempre.

A ambos les pide venganza.

Cuando despiertan, los dos tienen los ojos empañados y el pecho oprimido por la tristeza y la rabia. Aún no ha terminado de amanecer y una sutil claridad se filtra por los espesos cortinajes de la tienda, que mantienen a duras penas a raya el frío y la nieve.

La noche ha sido tan gélida que sus respiraciones producen una nube de vaho en el aire.

\- Es la hora -murmura Jon.

Separarse de Sansa requiere de él un esfuerzo monumental y consciente, emergiendo de ese pequeño remanso de placidez, renunciando a la cercanía de su cuerpo. Podría jurar que una pequeña punzada de dolor le atraviesa el corazón al dejar correr el aire entre ellos, como si toda su sangre clamara por estar junto a Sansa. Sombríamente, se pregunta a sí mismo si no estará perdido ya. Si _eso_ que está intentando ignorar es ya más tangible que nunca.

Un susurro de ropa le indica que su hermana - _hermanastra,_ apunta, como si la ausencia de una madre común suavizara el incesto- también se está levantando. Inspira hondo, dejando que el aire gélido le llene los pulmones para despejarse.

\- Será mejor que te vayas a tu tienda. Tengo que llamar a mi escudero.

\- No. Deja que te ayude yo.

Jon suspira. ¿Qué sentido tiene negarse a esas alturas? Sansa le ha vestido y le ha desvestido, le ha curado el cuerpo y sanado el alma, ha compartido con él el calor de sus mantas, y en realidad tiene todo el sentido del mundo que sea ella quien le arme esa mañana. Quien le ayude a colocarse las protecciones de cuero y acero, a ceñirse la espada con la que vengará el asesinato del mayor de la manada.

 _Fantasma_ surge proveniente de un rincón, desperezándose con una elegancia más felina que lobuna. _Invierno_ aparece a su vera, como siempre, trotando despreocupadamente, medio palmo de lengua fuera. Alza la cabeza para mendigar unas palmaditas de Jon, ganándose una mirada de reproche de los ojos rojizos.

Sansa -silenciosa y gris, cubierta de pieles, perfecta dama de invierno- ya se mueve alrededor de él, ayudándole a colocarse la armadura en el orden inverso en el que el día anterior se la quitó. Sus dedos finos abrochan cinchas y broches, ajustando las protecciones de tal forma que la espada enemiga no encuentre resquicio alguno para alcanzar la piel del hermano.

No es realmente necesario que le coloque el cinturón de la espada; pero Jon la deja hacerlo, contemplándola en un silencio reverencial.

Le duele el corazón. Le duele el alma. Robb clama venganza en sus oídos mientras su sangre pulsa por Sansa, ardiente y demandante.

De repente, se le ocurre.

\- ¿A qué dioses honras?

Su hermana alza la mirada con sorpresa, pero no es una pregunta extraña ni fuera de lugar. Por la condición de matrimonio mixto de sus padres, a los niños Stark se les dejó plena libertad religiosa: los Siete y el septo o los Dioses Antiguos, en el viejo bosque de Invernalia.

\- Antes solía rezar a los Siete.

Eso ya lo sabe. A nadie le extrañaba que Robb y Sansa tuvieran cierta predilección por los cultos sureños, mientras que Jon y Arya preferían la fe de los Niños del Bosque.

\- ¿Y ahora?

Sansa se toma un momento, recogiendo su manto, ya seco. Hay algo de simbólico en el hecho de que sea ella quien se lo coloque sobre los hombros. Porque fue ella quien bordó en él el símbolo de los Stark, permitiéndole volver a lucir los colores de su familia, después de tanto tiempo.

\- A veces hablo a los Dioses Antiguos. Aunque creo que ni unos ni otros me escuchan.

Jon se muerde una sonrisa. Juró lealtad a la Guardia de la Noche delante de un árbol corazón, y aunque a veces también ha tenido la sensación de que los viejos arcianos eran simplemente árboles, no puede negar el hecho de que alguien o algo le ha traído de vuelta a la vida.

Por tanto, tiene que haber un dios ahí arriba. Un dios al que le ha importado lo suficiente para resucitarle. Un dios que estará juzgándole. O no.

En silencio, cierra los ojos, musitando una simple petición.

_Si esto está mal, haz que no vuelva con vida hoy._

Después, agarra a tientas a su hermana, tirando de ella para acercarla a su cuerpo.

Sansa deja escapar un sonido ahogado cuando Jon la abraza, pero no duda una milésima de segundo en devolverle el abrazo con la misma intensidad desgarradora que amenaza con partirle en dos. Los labios del Rey en el Norte se deslizan por su frente, bajando por sus mejillas antes de enterrar la nariz en su cuello y aspirar con fuerza.

\- Tengo algo para ti.

Rompe el abrazo tan bruscamente que Sansa le mira con confusión. Jon intenta no fijarse en el tenue rubor que se ha extendido por sus mejillas; tiene una batalla que ganar y mil cosas más importantes en las que centrarse que en esa incómoda pulsión de la sangre.

Lleva el cinturón abrochado, así que sólo tiene que buscar la vaina en el lado derecho y desanudarla. Después, se la tiende a Sansa.

Es un viejo puñal, de empuñadura gastada y hoja afilada. No tiene nada especial, pero Jon lo llevó al Muro y lo ha llevado en su cinturón durante todo este tiempo. Ahora,  se lo entrega a ella. Sabiendo que le servirá tan bien como a él.

\- Si muero hoy, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer -la mira fijamente; Sansa le devuelve la mirada con los labios entreabiertos-. Huye o ponte al frente de las tropas, pero no dejes nunca que los Frey te cojan viva.

Nunca han hablado abiertamente de todo lo que le ha ocurrido a Sansa durante esos años. Pero Jon sabe que prefiere morir antes de volver a ser capturada, porque se lo ha dicho ella misma. Se le encoge el corazón, y a la vez se le infla el pecho de orgullo, cuando su hermana acepta la daga sin despegar los labios. Cogiéndola y desenvainándola con seguridad.

\- No nos pasará como a Robb y a Padre. Tú y yo no moriremos por honor -añade el rey, mientras Sansa contempla su reflejo en la hoja que él mismo afiló el día anterior-. Moriremos matando.

Los ojos azules de Sansa pasan de la hoja desnuda al rostro de su hermano. Le examina unos instantes, pensativa, y para sorpresa de Jon su siguiente acción es agacharse, agarrándose un borde del vestido.

Su hermano la ve clavar el cuchillo en la tela y forcejear. No entiende muy bien qué está haciendo hasta que se levanta de nuevo, casi un minuto después, llevando una larga tira de tela en las manos.

\- Aceptad esto, mi rey.

Si el corazón ya le dolía, ahora _rabia_ al ver lo que Sansa se dispone a hacer. Se le corta la respiración cuando la señora de Invernalia se acerca a él, pasándole la tira por el brazo, anudándosela con fuerza en torno al bíceps izquierdo. Tan cerca del corazón como le resulta posible.

Una prenda.

Cuando se separa, Jon la mira a ella, mira el trozo de tela anudado, vuelve a mirarla a ella.

No tenía pensado hacerlo. No en este momento. No ahora.

Pero no puede evitarlo, como no pudo evitar enamorarse de Robb cuando era un crío que nada sabía del amor.

 Sus manos agarran suavemente a Sansa de las mejillas, pegando las palmas ásperas contra la piel tersa. El pulso le repiquetea en las sienes. Y por primera vez, el rostro de Jon Nieve refleja tantas emociones que a Sansa le duele verlo cuando se asoma a él. Percibiendo todas sus dudas, su miedo, su añoranza, un instante antes de que su hermano se incline hacia ella y sus labios se rocen.

Apenas pasa de ser eso, un roce. No llega a convertirse en un beso de verdad. Ninguno de los dos mueve los labios cuando entran en contacto, sus respiraciones congeladas. Demasiado asustados por lo que están haciendo. Demasiado aterrados por lo que les está pasando.

Jon es consciente de lo absurdo de sus dudas, cuando ya compartió con Robb todo lo que se puede compartir con otra persona. Pero si con su hermano fue tan natural e instintivo que en ningún momento tuvieron la más mínima elección -no pudieron plantearse si hacían lo correcto, porque _nacieron_ amándose- con Sansa es una decisión cuyo peso recae, en exclusiva, sobre sus hombros. No hay juventud ni instinto que pueda exculparle, no hay nada salvo la necesidad y el deseo al que se rinde voluntariamente.

Pueden pasar diez segundos así, los labios apenas rozándose, los ojos de Sansa cerrados y las manos de Jon sobre sus mejillas. Puede haber pasado una vida entera, por lo que a él respecta, porque una voz conocida le está susurrando al oído - _la sangre, Jon; la sangre-_ y cuando la sonrisa artera de su hermano se le aparece, Jon se da cuenta al fin de a qué se refería.

Se separa, cogiendo aire como un ahogado que emerge a la superficie.

Sansa también inspira hondo, esperando unos instantes antes de abrir los ojos.

Cuando lo hace, a Jon le sorprende la tranquilidad que ve en ellos. La certeza de que nada de lo que ha ocurrido les sorprende.

Sin decir nada, se gira. _Garra_ está apoyada contra el baúl, así que Sansa se agacha un poco para poder cogerla, tendiéndosela a su hermano.

\- Vuestra espada, mi rey.

Jon la acepta mientras traga saliva.

\- Gracias, mi señora.

La voz le sale ronca y puede ver cómo a ella le recorre un escalofrío. Si tuvieran unos minutos más, no está muy seguro de lo que podría pasar. Afortunadamente -o no- en el exterior de la tienda ya bulle la actividad del campamento preparándose para la batalla.

Jon sabe que esperan a su rey.

Con un gesto feroz, se engancha la espada al cinto, asegurándose con un tirón de que todo está en su sitio.

Después, y para el asombro de Sansa, echa la rodilla a tierra.

\- Si no vuelvo, quiero que sepas -le agarra la mano en ese gesto ya familiar, besándosela con fervor- que la única reina frente a la que me arrodillaría eres tú. Sansa Stark.

Sansa parpadea.

No es como en las novelas de caballeros. Como en las historias que Robb le contaba cuando eran pequeños, y en las que los hombres justaban por el favor de sus damas. Como los cotilleos que compartía con Jeyne Poole, soñando despiertas con el joven y guapo señor que habría de venir a desposarlas.

 _Te buscaré a alguien que te merezca,_ le dijo su padre.

_Valiente, amable, fuerte._

No es un cuento de caballeros y princesas.

Ningún cuento almibarado mencionaba la gelidez del frío, colándose en la tienda de campaña.

En ninguna historia el príncipe le regalaba a la princesa una daga para que acabara con su propia vida.

Ninguna leyenda describiría jamás el intenso miedo que se siente en el albor de una batalla; el pánico al pensar que el apuesto caballero puede estar muerto antes de que el sol vuelva a desaparecer por el horizonte.

Y definitivamente, ningún heroico príncipe que se preciara enamoraba a su propia hermana.

Por eso es mucho más real.

Así que Sansa le tiende la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, algo que las damas tampoco hacen pero que ella sí, porque esto es el Norte, y aquí las mujeres son tan duras como sus hombres.

\- Vuelve conmigo, Jon -le pide, la voz entrecortada y los ojos empañados.

Y Jon da un golpe de cabeza, mientras llama con un gesto a _Fantasma._ Serio, solemne, noble y más Stark que nunca.

\- Te lo prometo.

 


	18. El emblema del Joven Lobo

El ejército ya está formado cuando el Rey en el Norte se dirige al frente, montado en su caballo y con _Fantasma_ pisándole los talones. Los soldados se apartan a su paso; otros ejércitos tienen la costumbre de aclamar a su líder, pero al Lobo Blanco siempre se le recibe en un silencio respetuoso y dramático. Los cascos de su montura audibles mientras camina entre las filas.

De repente, un murmullo comienza a extenderse al paso del rey. Es algo tan extraordinario que desde la retaguardia estiran el cuello, intentando averiguar qué pasa. Los soldados se preguntan los unos a los otros y más atrás, junto a la tienda real, Sansa arruga la frente, dirigiéndose a Brienne.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Por su altura, la de Tarth es la única que puede ver qué es lo que está exaltando al ejército.

Y eso que ve la deja sin aire.

El escudero de Jon ha salido tras los pasos de su señor al tiempo que, apresuradamente, enganchaba una tela al mástil donde suele llevar su estandarte. Pero al levantarlo sobre su cabeza, dejándolo ondear al viento, todos pueden ver que no se trata del habitual emblema de Jon Nieve.

Como corresponde a los bastardos, Jon suele llevar el símbolo de su casa con los colores invertidos: un lobo blanco sobre negro. Pero no es esa la figura que se muestra hoy en su estandarte, sino una cabeza de lobo grisácea que enseña los dientes con gesto amenazador.

\- ¡El Joven Lobo! -Grita alguien.

Es el escudo del rey Robb Stark.

Jon marcha hacia la venganza bajo el estandarte de su hermano muerto.

Brienne no llega a responder, tan conmovida como todos los que están contemplando la escena. Segundos después, el estandarte ya es visible desde todo el campamento y Sansa lo reconoce, sintiendo cómo, inmediatamente, los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas.

Alguien le agarra de la mano, con fuerza. Cuando baja la cabeza ve a Lyanna Mormont. Mirando al frente, muy erguida, visiblemente emocionada.

\- ¡Por el Joven Lobo!

Por primera vez, el Rey en el Norte es saludado con gritos. Gritos que se refieren a su hermano, como si fuera Robb y no él quien se dirige hacia la batalla de Los Gemelos. Gritos que provienen de hombres que perdieron a padres, hermanos e hijos en la Boda Roja. Hombres que miran a su rey con los ojos empañados y el recuerdo de la masacre muy presente.

Cuando llega al fin a la primera línea, todo su ejército aúlla, enardecido por la visión del escudo del rey Robb encarando a Los Gemelos. No le haría falta discurso épico para lograr que sus hombres se lanzaran hacia la batalla como animales rabiosos; pero, para estupefacción general, alza la mano. Pidiendo silencio.

Silencio que consigue de forma casi inmediata, porque es tan raro ver al Lobo Blanco dirigirse a sus hombres que nadie quiere dejar de escuchar una sola palabra. Lentamente se coloca entre Tormund y Davos, paseando la mirada por los miles de rostros que le contemplan.

Y el silencio es tan profundo que se escucha el siseo metálico al desenvainar a _Garra._

Jon traga saliva, notando el tranquilizador peso de su espada en la mano. No es un hombre de discursos ni de gestos épicos. Pero la misma voz dentro de su cabeza que le ha susurrado la idea del estandarte, le indica ahora lo que debe decir.

\- Hace años mi hermano Robb Stark, Rey en el Norte antes que yo, murió asesinado en Los Gemelos.

No grita, pero su voz llega a las primeras filas y sus palabras se transmiten en susurros, de oído a oído, hasta la retaguardia del ejército.

Más allá Sansa le contempla en silencio. No puede escuchar sus palabras, pero sí intuirlas.

Tampoco llega a ver la prenda que le ha anudado en torno al brazo. Pero sabe que está allí.

\- Robb era un gran rey y un gran militar. Era un gran luchador y por encima de todo era un buen caballero. Pero no murió como debería haber muerto, caído en batalla y con su espada en la mano.

Sólo Tormund y Davos, que están justo a su lado, pueden percibir lo mucho que le cuesta pronunciar cada palabra. El dolor que supone estar allí, contemplando el emblema de su hermano ondeando al viento.

\- Robb murió en un salón, sin armadura, entre restos de comida, con una daga clavada por la espalda. Robb murió asesinado de forma cobarde, cuando estaba celebrando el banquete de bodas de su tío. ¡Robb murió habiendo probado el pan y la sal de su anfitrión!

Los soldados rugen con rabia. Con el lugar del crimen frente a sus ojos, la traición de la Boda Roja parece más imperdonable que nunca.

\- Lord Walder Frey violó las leyes de hospitalidad. Su casa quedó maldita a ojos de los Dioses Antiguos y Nuevos. Y por esa razón hoy vamos a vencer -levanta a _Garra-._ ¡Por el Joven Lobo!

\- ¡Por el Joven Lobo!

Su grito lo secundan los banderizos, los salvajes, los caballeros del Valle y el Norte entero. Se extiende como una ola, desde la vanguardia hasta la retaguardia, hasta alcanzar el lugar donde Sansa espera junto a Lyanna Mormont, Brienne, Meñique y los caballeros designados para protegerla.

Allá a lo lejos, Jon está cogiendo su yelmo de manos del escudero.

Antes de ponérselo, mira en dirección a Sansa -al lugar donde sabe que está Sansa- y levanta otra vez la espada a modo de despedida.

Después, el Rey en el Norte se coloca el yelmo, vuelve grupas y da la orden de avanzar, el emblema del Joven Lobo por encima de su cabeza.

Sansa se muerde los labios.

\- Por ti, Robb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si algún no lector pudiera haberse extrañado, aclarar que todos los apuntes sobre emblemas y estandartes que se hacen siguen el canon de los libros, más que de la serie. De hecho, la cabeza de huargo que en la serie es el emblema de la Casa Stark, en realidad sería el emblema personal de Robb como Rey en el Norte, como se describe en este capítulo.


	19. La batalla de Los Gemelos

Dicen que las aguas del Forca Verde se volvieron rojas el día de la boda de Edmure Tully.

Jon da la orden.

\- Tormund.

El gigantón asiente. Los salvajes no tienen estandarte -no aún- pero Tormund toca el cuerno que lleva colgado al cuello y esa heterogénea pero fiable columna de guerreros Más Allá del Muro se pone en marcha.

Visten pieles dispares, no tienen demasiada disciplina, enarbolan rudimentarias espadas, hachas y hasta garrotes. La mayoría de ellos no tienen caballos, y cargan en pie, corriendo mientras emiten el rugido informe que es el grito de guerra del pueblo libre.

Pero Jon confía en ellos.

Son su punta de flecha, su terrorífica infantería ligera. Cuando corren en línea recta hacia el objetivo, a los hombres de los Frey les cuesta mantener alto el escudo. Jon puede verlos desde su posición: hombres jóvenes, casi niños, componen casi en exclusiva la vanguardia.

Alza aún más la mirada, hacia la torre más cercana de Los Gemelos. Puede ver movimiento allá arriba. Arqueros. De momento se limitan a observar, fuera de su alcance.

A su lado, Davos reprime el cabeceo nervioso de su caballo.

\- Son demasiado pocos, Jon -observa en voz baja, preocupado.

Pero cuando dirige una mirada a su rey, le sorprende verle sonreír.

Más adelante, los salvajes alcanzan la vanguardia Frey; el choque es terrible. Un estruendo de metal contra metal, gritos de dolor y aullidos de rabia se extiende desde Los Gemelos hasta el lugar que ocupa el resto del ejército norteño.

\- Son demasiado pocos -coincide Jon, transformando su sonrisa en una mueca-. Walder Frey ha vuelto a subestimar a los Stark. Pero esta vez, ha cometido un error.

Ser Davos mira a su alrededor, inquieto. Como marino que es, siempre parece fuera de su elemento en las batallas de tierra. Y aunque conoce el plan de su rey -él mismo estaba presente cuando Jon y Sansa lo expusieron a la plana mayor de su ejército- no termina de creerse que el castillo que se alza ante sus ojos, inexpugnable, esté a punto de abrirse ante ellos como una fruta madura.

Los ojos del Rey en el Norte, por contra, siguen clavados en la torre. Casi indiferente a lo que ocurre ahí abajo, donde Tormund y los suyos están dando buena cuenta de los jóvenes Frey.

Los arqueros, al fin, se ponen en movimiento. Una lluvia de flechas cae en dirección a los salvajes, pero estos, más que acostumbrados a ese tipo de ataques, simplemente alzan sus escudos. Repeliendo la mayoría de proyectiles con asombrosa facilidad.

\- Jon -avisa Davos.

Una de las puertas de rastrillo de Los Gemelos se abre, dejando surgir a una columna de jinetes que se dirigen en línea recta hacia los salvajes. Jon se gira tranquilamente, buscando la mirada de uno de los hombres que espera tras él.

\- Lord Glover.

El aludido asiente con al cabeza.

\- Mi rey -murmura, antes de girarse hacia la caballería norteña, desenvainando la espada y apuntando hacia el frente-. ¡Por el Rey en el Norte! ¡Por el Joven Lobo y el Lobo Blanco!

Sus hombres repiten el grito de guerra antes de lanzarse a la batalla, levantando una nube polvorienta en su galope. Jon apenas presta atención, ni siente la nieve que se posa sobre sus hombros y su pelo. Vuelve a tener los ojos clavados arriba.

\- Están tardando demasiado -murmura Davos, arrugando el ceño.

Pero Jon no se inmuta.

No tiene la menor duda de lo que va a ocurrir, como tampoco dudó de cuál sería el plan de los Frey. Resguardarse con sus mejores hombres dentro de Los Gemelos, dejando a los más prescindibles fuera a merced del ejército Stark. Atacar a distancia, minando las fuerzas de su enemigo, conscientes de que no podían ser asediados ni rodeados en su totalidad.

Y no es un mal plan. Sobre todo cuando uno se enfrenta a los norteños, más conocidos por su fuerza bruta que por su astucia. Y cuando sabe que los dirige un miembro de la honorable y recta familia Stark.

Es una estrategia que habría funcionado contra la mayoría de generales del Norte. Pero hay un detalle que Lord Walder Frey, que está bebiendo vino cómodamente aposentado en su salón, ignora:

Y es que Jon y Sansa no son dos Stark cualquiera.

Jon y Sansa son, como sus lobos, unos supervivientes.

El Rey en el Norte esboza una pequeña sonrisa cuando, al fin, sucede lo que ha estado esperando: un leve revuelo en lo alto de la torre. Cabezas que desaparecen y aparecen, gritos que llegan allí abajo amortiguados. Y un arquero que cae de repente, lanzado por la pared de la almena, rebotando por el lateral del castillo hasta que impacta en el suelo, dejando una inmensa mancha de sangre en la nieve.

No tenía la menor duda de que pasaría.

Porque lo único que Jon mantiene de Robb es el estandarte que desafía a Los Gemelos con los colmillos desnudos. Todo lo demás, incluyendo el férreo honor Stark, ha quedado olvidado dentro de la tienda de campaña.

Alza a _Garra._

\- Es el momento -murmura en dirección a Ser Davos, antes de alzar la voz-. ¡Por el Joven Lobo!

El lobo huargo se pone en marcha, indicando el camino de los distintos estandartes que marcan el lugar de las huestes de los banderizos. Como él, Jon enseña los dientes mientras carga, la espada alzada, el suelo temblando bajo sus pies.

Delante, la lucha es encarnizada. Palmo a palmo, salvajes y norteños avanzan hacia la puerta de Los Gemelos. La lluvia de flechas cesa al tiempo que el grueso del ejército Stark alcanza la vanguardia; el nuevo impulso, la fuerza de las huestes frescas, arrolla definitivamente a los defensores, terminando de decidir el resultado de la liza.

Uno de los pocos supervivientes se queda mirando la puerta, aún abierta. Jon sabe lo que está pensando, y pone fin a su angustia cercenándole la cabeza de un solo tajo al pasar por su lado. Espolea a su caballo, enfilando la inmensa puerta del castillo. Se abre ante él como una invitación. Imposible de resistir.

Aprieta los dientes cuando entra en Los Gemelos. La sombra de Robb parece más fuerte que nunca; su mano parece guiar su espada cuando ataca, cruel y vengador, a un grupo de confusos guardianes que le salen al paso. Su caballo arrolla a la mitad y él mismo acaba con la otra, las dentelladas de _Garra_ abriendo la yugular de un hombre y segando la cabeza del siguiente.

Alguien grita que bajen la puerta. Es en vano. Los caballeros del Valle ya están entrando en el patio de armas. El antaño castillo inexpugnable está abierto como una herida sangrante, y todas sus defensas entran en barrena.

El grueso de los Frey sale entonces al encuentro de los hombres de Jon. Andanadas de flechas caen desde las almenas y ventanas, las puertas vomitan soldados, los caballeros se precipitan al patio, oponiendo sus escudos a las hachas norteñas.

Chocan como dos nubes de tormenta, produciendo el mismo sonido profundo y desgarrador.

El suelo tiembla como en un terremoto. La lucha es brutal, frenética, sin cuartel. Aquí y allá hay hombres que se matan en cada piedra, cada escalera y cada rellano. Las huestes se confuden; los escudos con las torres se mezclan con los del huargo, los salvajes arrollan a los defensores de las puertas. Los muchachos Frey empiezan a caer desde las ventanas y murallas.

Y en medio de esa confusión de cuerpos, sangre y espadas, Jon. Jon el Rey en el Norte, el invencible e inmortal Lobo Blanco, esquivando estocadas y desviando flechas, lanzando dentelladas de acero valyrio. Disfrutando de cada hueso que se quiebra bajo las patas de su caballo y cada cuerpo blando en el que hunde su espada a fondo, con la sed de venganza pulsando en sus venas, susurrando en sus oídos, insaciable, inabarcable.

A su alrededor, los norteños extienden la muerte como demonios, empedrando el suelo del patio de cuerpos, tiñendo la tierra de sangre. Y llega un momento en el que Jon apenas ve, poseído por una fuerza arrolladora que tira y tira de él hacia arriba. En trance sube las escaleras que llevan a la torre principal; todo el que se cruza con él cae víctima de su acero. O de los colmillos de su lobo.

Nadie es perdonado. Sirvientes y soldados por igual perecen a manos de los salvajes y los norteños, caen a montones bajo los cascos de los jinetes del Valle. Enmudecen frente al Rey en el Norte, que les pisotea, indiferente, en su camino hacia la torre.

Pero Jon ya no está allí. Jon está en la Boda Roja. Jon está en el gran salón viendo morir a su hermano al ritmo de _Las lluvias de Castamere._ Contando las flechas que se clavan en su cuerpo. Observando la garganta abierta de Catelyn, la inmensa sonrisa roja que se extiende por su cuello.

Jon ya no es Jon. Es la venganza en persona, la maldición que los Dioses hicieron caer sobre los Frey. Es el lobo que avanza, con _Fantasma_ a su vera, las fauces teñidas de rojo como lo está la espada de su dueño.

Tanto el lobo como él tienen el pelo erizado cuando entran en el salón.

Los salvajes ya han hecho casi todo el trabajo sucio. La mayoría de los últimos defensores Frey han caído; por aquí y por allá hay gargantas cercenadas y cabezas aplastadas, bancos caídos y hombres cubiertos de pieles que rematan a los heridos.

Tormund está allí arriba.

Cada una de sus enormes manos sujeta del hombro a dos hombres que parecen incapaces de levantarse por sí mismos.

Uno es Lord Lothar Frey1, heredero del Cruce.

Y el otro es el orgulloso señor de Los Gemelos.

Lothar parece confuso; su padre clava en Jon unos ojos tan interrogantes como horrorizados.

El Rey en el Norte sonríe.

\- ¿Sabes por qué has perdido, Lord Frey?

No puede saberlo.

Walder Frey no ha sabido ver más allá del estandarte del huargo, del nombre Stark, de la apariencia cien por cien norteña del hijo de Ned.

Y no se ha molestado en averiguar más.

Si lo hubiera hecho, habría sabido que es imposible engañar a un hombre que ya ha muerto apuñalado por la espalda. Y que no puede quedar inocencia alguna en una mujer que ha sido humillada y violada. No hay honor ni rectitud alguna en Jon y en Sansa ese día, como no puede haberlo en los hermanos de un rey asesinado en la misma mesa de su anfitrión.

\- No -masculla al fin, la voz del viejo.

Jon envaina a _Garra._

 _-_ Porque has dado con los dos únicos Stark capaces de traicionar.

Amplía la sonrisa, orgulloso, porque esa parte del plan no ha sido suya sino de Sansa.

En los días previos a la batalla, mientras Lord Walder y él se cruzaban cartas y fijaban la fecha del parlamento, Sansa y Meñique movieron los hilos entre las sombras, enviando a varios intermediarios para acercarse a algunos de los más descontentos habitantes de Los Gemelos. Bastardos lejanos sin la más opción de heredar un pedazo de tierra, sirvientes agraviados, e incluso viejos habitantes de las Tierras de los Ríos que aún guardaban lealtad a los Tully; a todos ellos se les engatusó con artimañas, promesas y alguna que otra bolsa de dinero.

Gracias a ellos, los arqueros han sido asesinados en sus puestos, y la puerta ha permanecido abierta tras la salida de los jinetes.

Sin dedicar otra mirada a Lord Frey, hace una señal a Tormund.

\- Apresadles.

Y da media vuelta, abandonando el salón.

El tránsito por los pasillos es difícil, por la cantidad de cuerpos amontonados, aunque varios hombres de los Stark ya han empezado a retirarlos. Las escaleras están resbaladizas de sangre. La lucha se ha dado por terminada. Los pasillos de Los Gemelos están en ese momento siendo recorridos por una horda de salvajes que acaba sin piedad contra cualquiera que no jure obediencia inmediata al Rey en el Norte.

Jon llega al patio a tiempo para ver a Lord Manderly llegar a la cima de una de las torres.

La mayoría de los norteños presentes cesan sus actividades para alzar la cabeza, poniéndose las manos a modo de visera, expectantes.

El rey, en cambio, no hace el mínimo caso. Prefiriendo atravesar el patio de armas, la espada aún en la mano, en dirección a la puerta.

Cuando sale, el pequeño séquito ya se está acercando.

No puede evitar otear las almenas con aire nervioso, aunque sabe que Ser Davos no habría enviado el mensajero antes de asegurarse de que están completamente bajo dominio norteño.

Dos son los estandartes que se aproximan a Los Gemelos: uno, el huargo gris de los legítimos Stark. Otro, el lobo blanco del bastardo.

Jon alza la cabeza, perfectamente consciente de quién ha ordenado ondearlos.

La primera a la que ve es a Brienne de Tarth. Agradece silenciosamente su presencia al vislumbrar tras su enorme cuerpo la cabellera pelirroja de su hermana. Sansa tiene los ojos clavados en la parte más alta de la torre; Jon gira el cuello, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada.

Un bramido victorioso se eleva de entre las murallas en ese preciso momento, justo cuando los estandartes Frey caen, dejando su sitio a la cabeza de huargo del rey Robb.

Jon aprieta los dientes.

Dicen que el Forca Verde quedó rojo tras la boda y él tiene la intención de teñirlo de nuevo esa tarde, arrojando a él cada cuerpo que encuentre con el emblema de las torres gemelas.

Al escuchar aproximarse los cascos de caballos, vuelve la vista al frente. El séquito de Sansa ya está casi encima, así que se adelanta, haciendo que se detengan en seco.

Ignorando a Meñique, bordeando a Brienne y a Podrick, el Rey en el Norte se introduce entre los caballos y tiende la mano a su hermana.

\- El Cruce ya es vuestro, mi reina.

Es la primera vez que la llama así en público.

\- Enhorabuena por la victoria, mi rey.

Jon inclina la cabeza.

\- Ha sido gracias a vos.

Sansa acepta su mano como acepta esa verdad disfrazada de cumplido. Eficaz y letal, Lady Stark desciende al suelo de la mano de su hermano y se engancha a su brazo mientras se aproxima al castillo donde Robb perdió la vida.

Los dos se quedan un momento parados en el umbral. Contemplando, pensativos, al lobo huargo sobre las torres.

\- Ahora Robb podrá descansar en paz.

\- Sí.

Se miran de reojo antes de entrar en el castillo.

Y todos lo saben.

Es Jon quien ha luchado a pie de campo; pero es Sansa quien gana la Batalla de los Gemelos.

 

 

1 Aunque en los libros el heredero del cruce es un tal Edwyn, bisnieto de Walder Frey, en el canon de la serie parece ser uno de sus hijos, Lothar (el que acaba convertido en relleno de tarta por Arya).


	20. Dos lobos

Los dos saben que no deben de hacerlo.

No allí, al menos.

Los Gemelos es un lugar maldito, que huele a traición y a sangre en cada esquina. Dominarlo es una gran victoria, pero no una de la que Jon se sienta especialmente orgulloso. De hecho, tiene la intención de pasar allí el menor tiempo posible.

\- Deberíamos derribarlo. Quemarlo hasta los cimientos.

Ensangrentado como está, el pelo apelmazado pegado al cráneo y los ojos enrojecidos por el polvo de la batalla, el rey parece muy capaz de cumplir su amenaza. Por un momento, Sansa sopesa la idea; piensa en cuán satisfactorio sería borrar completamente del mapa a los Frey, hasta que su solar, su escudo y su lema fueran tan sólo un vago recuerdo.

Después, sacude la cabeza.

\- No sería práctico.

Jon la mira de reojo. Preguntándose cómo Sansa puede aparentar tanta frialdad cuando él sólo rebosa ira y calor.

Si pensaba que el halo siniestro del castillo desaparecería cuando colgase los estandartes Stark de las almenas, se equivocaba. Odia visceral y furiosamente cada habitación, cada pared, cada piedra. Odia la simple idea de que ese lugar exista, que aguante en pie el paso de los años, aireando su historia teñida en sangre.

Odia, por encima de todo, estar allí. Y haber traído hasta allí a su hermana.

Le revuelve el estómago pensar en tener que ingerir bocado en el mismo lugar donde Robb fue asesinado. Se le hiela el corazón al recorrer esos pasillos, los últimos que su hermano pisó en vida. Y ya ni hablar de dormir en las mismas habitaciones donde los Frey han habitado, dormido y fornicado durante siglos.

\- Prefiero la nieve a esto.

Sansa le dirige una sonrisa comprensiva.

\- Yo también.

Pero siguen adentrándose en el castillo, con sus respectivos lobos pisándoles los talones. Uno de los sirvientes les precede, intentando mantenerse lo más alejado posible de los animales.

Mientras Jon se cercioraba de que ningún Frey seguía con vida, Lady Stark reunía a todos los que aceptaron la oferta de unirse a su causa, transmitiéndoles el agradecimiento del Rey en el Norte. Mientras los hombres de los Stark amontonaban los cuerpos en el patio, Sansa se hacía cargo rápidamente del gobierno del castillo, ascendiendo de forma inmediata a los que se jugaron la vida para permitir su invasión, y ofreciendo a los demás la opción de marchar o arrodillarse ante su hermano.

La mayoría se han decantado por jurar fidelidad a los Stark, que tienen fama de ser mejores señores que el taimado y desagradable Walder Frey.

El sirviente, un viejo mayordomo, se detiene frente a una de las puertas.

\- Esta es la habitación que le hemos preparado, Majestad.

Su Majestad no sabe de quién sería esa habitación ni quiere saberlo, conformándose con saber que no es la que ocupaba el prontamente finado Lord Frey. Por orden de su hermana, la cámara principal ha sido cerrada a cal y canto.

\- Gracias.

El anciano parece algo sorprendido de que todo un rey muestre su agradecimiento; pero inclina la cabeza de inmediato, retirándose.

\- Si necesitáis algo estoy a vuestra disposición, mi señor.

Sansa entra, seguida por Jon. La habitación es cálida y está limpia. A los pies de la cama, recién instalada, una bañera rellena de agua caliente, aún humeante.

Con un suspiro, Jon se arrodilla frente a ella.

\- Imagino que el tema del servicio lo tendrás más que controlado -murmura en tono cansado, ahuecando las manos para coger agua y lavarse la cara.

 _Escucha_ sonreír a Sansa.

\- El hombre que nos acaba de atender tiene dos hijas. Antes tenía tres. La mayor fue violada brutalmente por varios de los chicos Frey cuando tenía solamente catorce años. Cuando la encontraron, ya estaba muerta. Lord Walder apenas regañó a los asesinos.

\- No sé por qué, no me sorprende.

\- Lord Baelish y yo investigaremos al resto -al escuchar el nombre de Meñique, Jon hace una mueca pero se mantiene en silencio, ocupado como está en frotarse el rostro y las manos hasta arrancarse todos los restos de sangre seca-. Los elementos más afines a los Frey serán depurados. Discretamente.

Jon suspira, aún arrodillado sobre la bañera.

\- ¿En qué momento te volviste tan astuta?

Escucha los pasos de Sansa a su espalda. Pero no se mueve. Ni siquiera cuando la punta de unos dedos le rozan la nuca.

\- En el momento en el que aprendí a sobrevivir.

Un gruñido de lobo hace vibrar el pecho del rey. El vello se le ha erizado al contacto con la piel de Sansa.

\- ¿Te molesta? -Pregunta su hermana, tras unos segundos.

Jon gira la cabeza, mirándola desde abajo.

\- ¿Cómo podría molestarme?

\- Muchos dirían que me estoy convirtiendo en Cersei.

\- Yo diría que te debo la vida -Jon se pone lentamente en pie-. Como te debo prácticamente todo lo que he conseguido desde que salí del Castillo Negro. No eres Cersei. _Nunca_ serás Cersei. Eres Sansa Stark, señora de Invernalia. Y mi reina.

Vuelve a cogerle de la mano, aunque esta vez no hace ademán de llevársela a los labios. Limitándose a pasar la yema de sus dedos por la palma. Como si quisiera estudiar cada línea, cada herida, cada imperfección que la guerra ha hecho aparecer en las antaño perfectas manos de su hermana.

Sansa se muerde el labio.

\- Cuando dices que soy tu reina…

\- Me refiero a que deberías ser tú quien llevara la corona del Norte, y no yo -Jon se expresa en tono monocorde-. Aunque, por supuesto, algún día, si tú quisieras, me gustaría que te convirtieras en _mi_ reina.

Los dos saben que no pueden hacerlo, no allí, en esa habitación donde puede que durmiera Robb, o Catelyn, o donde quizá la sangre de algún norteño empapó las baldosas la noche de la Boda Roja. Los dos saben que no pueden hacerlo, no aún, no en ese castillo tan maldito como la familia que lo habitó.

Pero los dos podrían jurar por todos los Dioses, Antiguos y Nuevos, lo mucho que les cuesta no hacerlo cuando se miran a los ojos, al fin juntos y solos, después de todo un día observándose en la distancia. Después de la batalla y el estandarte de Robb galopando al viento; después de esa prenda que Jon aún tiene atada al brazo, ahora manchada de polvo y sangre. Después del órdago a los Dioses que se ha saldado con la victoria de los Stark; con la aquiescencia divina a todo lo que pueda ocurrir entre ellos.

Pero lo peor de todo es que Jon lo haría. Allí, en los odiados Gemelos, en esa habitación, en la cama donde quizá cien Freys han sido concebidos o expulsados al mundo. Con el recuerdo de Robb y la traición y la risa de Lord Walder en los oídos.

Aún así, lo haría.

Alzaría a Sansa en brazos y se hundiría en sus labios. La tumbaría en la cama, le subiría las faldas del vestido y la haría suya sin plantearse un solo segundo en dónde demonios está.

Jon no es precisamente el hombre más impulsivo de Poniente, pero jura por el recuerdo de Robb que tiene que respirar hondo, soltar a Sansa, dar media vuelta y apretar los puños con fuerza para no perder el control.

\- Jon -le llama su hermana, sin moverse-. Hay algo que tengo que contarte.

El rey camina al frente, hasta poder apoyar las manos en una pequeña mesa. La voz de Sansa le persigue como le ha perseguido la nieve desde el Norte. Helándole el alma.

\- Me han casado dos veces, las dos en contra de mi voluntad. Tyrion nunca me tocó, pero Ramsay me violaba todas las noches y obligaba a Theon a mirar. Fue Meñique quien me vendió a él. El hombre en el que yo confiaba, el hombre que decía que había amado a mi madre y que me amaba a mí.

Todo eso Jon ya lo sabe, pero escucharlo de nuevo provoca que tenga que cerrar los ojos.

La voz de Sansa suena tranquila. Fría como un témpano de hielo.

\- De pequeña me aterraba pensar que no me casaría por amor. Acabé casándome por odio. Cuando escapé de Ramsay, supe que todos esos sueños de niña eran tonterías. Nadie iba a ver en mí más que una alianza apetecible. Y yo no pensaba volver a confiar en ningún hombre. _Nunca._

Escucha a Sansa caminar a su espalda, aunque sin acercarse. Se la imagina mirando por la ventana. Contemplando la noche fría, la luna haciendo refulgir el manto blanco de nieve.

\- ¿Suena horrible, verdad? Decir que estoy enamorada de mi propio hermano bastardo, del hombre con el que comparto padre. Pero así es, Jon, ¿y sabes lo más gracioso? Que ésa es la razón por la que ha ocurrido. Jamás te habría dejado acercarte a mí si no hubieras sido ese chico al que veía tontear con Robb. Nunca me habría planteado confiar en ti si no te hubiera visto de niña, jugando con Arya y con Bran. No… -titubea un momento- no me estaría planteando la posibilidad de entregarme a ti si no supiera _exactamente_ la clase de hombre que eres.

Jon se gira, aunque una de sus manos sigue enganchada al borde de la mesa. Quizá para buscar un punto de apoyo. Sansa también tiene una mano apoyada en la ventana, las yemas trazando formas en la capa de vaho que se ha formado sobre el cristal.

\- Eres tú o nadie, Jon. Y no me preocupa lo que digan, ni lo que habría dicho nuestro padre. No a estas alturas de mi vida. Tampoco me preocupa que me hagas daño -se gira completamente, encarándole-. Sé que no lo harás. Nunca.

El pulso le atruena con tal fuerza en los oídos que temería no ser capaz de escuchar a Sansa si no fuera porque la voz de Sansa parece salir de su propio ser. Igual que Robb y él eran capaces de percibirse en cualquier lugar de Invernalia, olfateando el aire hasta dar con el hermano de manada.

\- Pero hay algo que _sí_ me preocupa.

Jon se aparta de la mesa, un paso, dos.

\- ¿El qué, mi señora? -pregunta en voz ronca.

\- Ser la sustituta de Robb.

Ese pulso atronador contra los tímpanos se convierte en un aún más estruendoso silencio cuando el corazón se le para.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sé que te recuerdo a Robb. Sé que le quisiste como nunca has querido a nadie más -inspira hondo-. Quiero que entiendas una cosa: si fuera necesario casarme contigo para dar un heredero al Norte, ten muy claro que lo haría. Cumpliré con mi deber siempre, Jon. Pero… pero todo sería mucho más fácil para mí si supiera que puedes amarme por lo que soy en realidad. Que no deseas estar conmigo sólo porque no puedes tenerle a él.

Una lágrima le corre por la mejilla.

Jon no sabe cuánto tiempo lleva llorando sin que él lo advierta.

Se le afloja todo, incluidas las manos, las piernas y hasta el deseo que unos instantes antes amenazaba con instarle a deshonrar a su propia hermana. Se le encoge al corazón cuando mira a Sansa y la ve, transparente, todos sus anhelos y sentimientos tan claros como el agua helada de los ríos norteños.

\- Sansa.

Cuando la abraza, lo hace más como hermano que como hombre, como protector que como amante. Sigue con parte de la armadura puesta, cubierto de polvo y sudor y sangre reseca. Pero a su hermana no parece importarle, pegándose a él con esa desesperación de sentir otro latido contra su pecho que ya parece tendencia innata en los Stark.

\- Dime una cosa, Sansa. ¿Quieres menos a _Invierno_ por haber tenido antes a _Dama?_

Sansa alza la mirada sin despegarse ni un milímetro de su cuerpo. Y Jon se pregunta si, como le asegura Robb en sueños, está en la sangre. Si late por sus venas, uniéndoles, la irresistible fuerza de la manada.

Si antes que ellos, en alguna otra generación, existieron otros hermanos Stark que descubrieron que la única forma de afrontar el Invierno era refugiándose el uno en el otro.

\- Ellos son lobos.

\- Y nosotros también.

Algún día a lo mejor le habla a Sansa de Robb, de cómo lo suyo fue un choque de hormonas, un amor que se llevaba en la sangre. Una historia tan destinada a tener principio y fin que ninguno de los dos pestañeó cuando Jon tomó la decisión de ir al Muro.

Que cuando se acostó con Robb eran dos lobeznos descubriendo el mundo. Mientras que Sansa y él son dos lobos adultos y heridos -con esa astucia que dan las cicatrices-, que voluntariamente han decidido unirse para ser más fuertes. Hacer frente, juntos, al Invierno.

Pero Jon no es hombre de palabras, y hoy definitivamente no es el día propicio para intentarlo.

Así que simplemente le levanta la barbilla, utilizando un pulgar para limpiarle distraídamente una lágrima de la comisura de la boca antes de besarla.

Y no es el roce tentativo de ayer sino un beso en toda regla, los labios presionando con fuerza hasta que Jon acaricia los de Sansa con la lengua. La euforia cuando su hermana los abre, dejándole entrar, provocando que Jon sea incapaz de seguir conteniéndose.

Olvida en un segundo su autodisciplina, olvida Los Gemelos, lo olvida todo salvo que es su hermana, porque es la sangre la que le hace actuar así, porque es por eso por lo que la agarra de la nuca, apretándola contra su boca, besándola tan profundamente como puede, las lenguas rozándose. Y cuando escucha un gemido, todo el espinazo se le estremece con un estallido de placer que empieza en el vientre y se extiende hasta los dedos de sus manos y sus pies.

Cuando hace ademán de apartarse, es Sansa quien no le deja. Enganchándose con un brazo a sus hombros, besando a su hermano con la boca abierta, la otra mano en la nuca de Jon. Sus cuerpos cada vez más apretados hasta que es el rey quien gime y quien -haciendo un supremo esfuerzo- la aparta agarrándole de los brazos.

Se miran un momento. Sansa con los labios rojos y llenos de saliva, el vestido sucio por el roce con su armadura. Despeinada. Más norteña y salvaje que nunca.

\- Aún no, Sansa -el esfuerzo que le cuesta decir esas palabras sólo lo sabe él, y quizá Robb, si es que es verdad que les está observando-. No aquí, al menos.

Sansa asiente con un gruñido que es casi animal, pero antes de separarse del todo le agarra de la nuca para darle otro beso, profundo y húmedo, que Jon recibe con las rodillas temblando.

\- Lavaos, mi rey. Y cambiaos de ropa -una medio sonrisa se forma entre sus labios-. No quiero que me arruinéis otro vestido.

Él se la queda mirando unos segundos, los ojos muy abiertos, hasta que inclina la cabeza. Curvando imperceptiblemente los labios.

\- Sí, mi reina.

 


	21. La Loba Roja

Lord Walder y Lothar Frey se estremecen al ver aparecer a los hermanos.

A ojos ajenos, forman una siniestra pareja. Él viste completamente de negro y ella de gris; colores típicamente norteños en prendas de piel y lana, de confección simple. Sin más adorno que el huargo de los Stark que los dos lucen, orgullosos, en lugares perfectamente visibles.

El Rey en el Norte se ha lavado y cambiado, pero sigue teniendo ese aire indudablemente salvaje que mostraba en la batalla. La inexpresividad de su rostro pone la piel de gallina. A su lado, Lady Stark se desliza elegantemente por el salón; aunque su aspecto pueda parecer más amable que el de su hermano, basta una mirada de sus ojos azules para percibir la misma frialdad.

Nadie que no les conociera dirían que son hermano y hermana, pues caminan más bien como marido y mujer. Sansa enganchada a su brazo, Jon cediéndole el paso en la puerta y apartándole la silla caballerosamente cuando toman asiento en el estrado. A ninguno de los norteños que les contemplan parece extrañarles este comportamiento. Cuando Sansa habla, inclinan la cabeza con deferencia. Dirigiéndose a ella como si fuera su reina.

En el salón donde ocurrió la Boda Roja, y que ahora preside el blasón del Joven Lobo -desde las mismas sillas donde Walder Frey ordenó la matanza, con las bancadas atestadas de norteños en busca de venganza-, Jon y Sansa contemplan a los dos prisioneros.

\- Normalmente os ofreceríamos un juicio justo -empieza el rey, con tono inexpresivo y ojos vacíos-. Pero aquí hay poco que juzgar. Es un hecho probado que violasteis las sagradas leyes de la hospitalidad, Lord Walder. Conspirasteis para asesinar a vuestro legítimo rey, en vuestra propia casa, en vuestra propia mesa, en la boda de vuestra hija.

Frey emite un gruñido, pero guarda silencio. A su lado, su hijo y heredero se está quebrando por momentos.

\- Vuestra casa ha quedado exterminada. Lo que queda de vuestra familia será perseguida, juzgada y ejecutada. Vuestro señorío será entregado a uno de mis leales -Jon termina de enumerar; su voz deja traslucir tan sólo un pequeño resquicio de emoción cuando concluye-. Lord Walder Frey; Lord Lothar Frey. Por haber ideado y ejecutado la traición que llevó a la muerte del Rey en el Norte, Robb Stark, mi hermano, yo os condeno a morir.

Los dos Frey acogen la sentencia de manera dispar; el heredero emitiendo algo que podría ser un gemido de terror, el hasta ahora señor del Cruce con otro gruñido de resignación. Su voz cascada suena por primera vez, interpelando a Jon.

\- Robb Stark no era mi legítimo rey. Era un niño idiota que no supo mantenerla dentro de los calzoncillos. Tampoco tú eres mi rey, bastardo. Puedes matarme, si eso te hace feliz -el anciano hace un esfuerzo por mantenerse erguido en su silla, desafiante-. He vivido muchos años y engendrado muchos hijos. ¡Un hachazo en el cuello no es nada! Dicen que ni duele.

Durante unos segundos, los ojos de Jon se limitan a traspasarle.

\- ¿Y quién dice que vayáis a morir de una forma tan rápida y piadosa, Lord Walder?

La arrugada expresión del señor de Los Gemelos se contrae por la sorpresa antes de explotar:

\- ¡Soy un lord! ¡Merezco morir de forma digna!

\- En época de paz, puede. Pero estamos en guerra, mi señor -Jon se pone lentamente en pie; a su lado, su lobo imita el gesto con un ademán aterrador-. Si hay una persona en los Siete Reinos que no merezca una muerte rápida, sin duda sois vos.

Los dos Frey miran fijamente al rey, confusos, hasta que éste hace un gesto y uno de sus hombres -el medio gigante- aparece arrastrando una larga soga. Lothar empieza a gritar y patalear; hacen falta tres norteños para inmovilizarle y mantenerle en su sitio mientras Tormund, con ayuda de un puñado de salvajes, pasa la cuerda por una de las vigas del techo, haciendo un nudo corredizo.

Hay un rumor de bancos siendo arrastrados cuando los hombres de Jon se ponen en pie para montar el improvisado patíbulo. Ser Davos busca una silla y la coloca bajo la soga. Dos Mormont agarran a Lothar, llevándolo hacia allí entre aullidos y pataleos.

Jon se pone en pie. Baja un momento la mirada hacia Sansa, que le aprieta un instante la mano. Asintiendo.

No intenta disuadir a su hermano: el hombre que dicta sentencia debe blandir la espada.

Así les enseñó Ned y así ha hecho siempre Jon, bajando del estrado y dirigiéndose en línea recta hacia el lugar donde Walder Frey espera, hundido en su silla. Contemplando cómo aseguran la soga al cuello de Lothar.

\- Verás agonizar a tu hijo como Lady Catelyn Stark vio morir al suyo. Sentirás parte del dolor que provocaste ese día. Y luego te ahogarás en tu propia sangre, como hizo ella.

Lord Walder es un hombre viejo, agotado por el paso de los años y los achaques. Ha sobrevivido a varias guerras y no pocos reyes; ha visto rebelarse a los Fuegoscuro, asistió al derrocamiento de los Targaryen, vio el auge y caída de los Baratheon y ha conseguido la proeza de no llamar la atención en unos Siete Reinos gobernados por los Lannister.

Es un hombre astuto y despreciable, sí, pero también es un hombre que no teme a la muerte. Cuando sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente, Jon sabe que no es por miedo. Sino por sorpresa.

\- Llevas el blasón de los Stark y pareces un Stark -escupe-. Pero te comportas como un demonio.

Jon hace un esfuerzo por mantener su gesto vacío, mordiéndose una sonrisa cruel antes de que llegue a asomar a sus labios. No puede evitar la tentación de dirigir una mirada de soslayo a Sansa, notando sus ojos clavados en su espalda. La señora de Invernalia está de pie frente a la mesa presidencial, la barbilla alzada, la expresión tan impenetrable como la de su hermano.

Lord Walder no ha perdido detalle del intercambio de miradas; cuando Jon se gira de nuevo hacia él, se lo encuentra entrecerrando los ojos con aire astuto.

\- Es ella, ¿verdad? -Rezonga, alzando la voz- ¡Esa puta!

El insulto resuena con claridad en el silencio del salón, provocando una agitación inmediata, gruñidos y gritos. El propio Jon se lleva la mano a _Garra_ en un acto reflejo, traicionando por unos instantes su fachada de eterna frialdad.

Entonces, escucha unos pasos rápidos a su espalda.

Alguien le coloca la mano en el brazo.

Cuando gira el cuello, se encuentra con los ojos azules de Sansa.

Con delicadeza, le coge de la mano, apartándosela del pomo de la espalda.

\- Permitidme, mi rey.

Delante de todos, Lady Stark se encara con Lord Frey. Erguida, su rostro convertido en una máscara impenetrable, sus ojos helados taladrando los del anciano.

\- Lord Walder Frey -se dirige a él con su exquisita educación de dama de cuna, sin dejar traslucir un mínimo de emoción-. Mi señor. Permitidme que os lo recuerde: ejecutaron a mi padre delante de mis ojos cuando era una niña. Me prometieron a Joffrey Baratheon, y viví un tiempo bajo sus órdenes y las de Cersei Lannister. Me casaron con Tyrion Lannister, que se portó bien conmigo, y con Ramsay Bolton, que me torturaba cada noche en la misma cama en la que durmieron mis padres -se detiene un momento, inclinando un poco la cabeza para lanzar una mirada inteligente a Lord Walder-. Después de haber sobrevivido a todo esto, ¿podéis imaginar lo poco que me importa que me llaméis puta?

Frey no se mueve.

Sansa gira el cuello.

\- ¿Jon?

A esas alturas, Jon ni siquiera registra el hecho de que le haya llamado por su nombre de pila. Tampoco le importa que le haya dado una orden delante de todos.

Ahora mismo vive y muere por servir a Sansa, por lo que, en cuanto escucha su voz, se gira hacia la silla donde Lothar Frey aún se mantiene en pie. Los ojos desorbitados clavados en los de su padre.

De una patada, el Rey en el Norte derriba el improvisado patíbulo.

El heredero de Lord Walder cae a plomo, la soga hundiéndose con fuerza en su cuello, sus pies pataleando con desesperación a un metro del suelo. Y Sansa, revestida de esa frialdad que la protege como una armadura, se aparta para que el señor del Cruce no se pierda un solo segundo del espectáculo.

Apareciendo a su espalda cuando el anciano hace ademán de mirar para otro lado. Agarrándole de la barbilla. Obligándole a mirar.

A unos pasos, Jon la mira a ella.

 _Sí,_ piensa para sí mismo, contestando mentalmente a la pregunta que Walder Frey le hizo minutos antes. _Es ella._

Es ella, con esa belleza marmórea tan norteña, dama de hielo que observa en un silencio imperturbable cómo un hombre se asfixia lentamente. Es ella, la avezada alumna de Meñique, la actual maestra en el juego de tronos. Es ella, que despacha cuervos sin cesar y -sospecha Jon- lleva tiempo creando su propia red de espías.

Es ella la culpable de que los Stark hayan empezado a actuar con astucia. De haber renunciado al férreo honor de Ned en pos de la supervivencia. Es ella quien está haciendo posible que sus enemigos estén mordiendo el polvo uno a uno. La loba que mantiene viva a la manada.

Jon nunca la admirará más que en ese momento, cuando la ve inclinada sobre los hombros de Walder, la mirada fija en Lothar; mirada que ni siquiera aparta cuando el heredero Frey se orina encima, los ojos ensangrentados y desorbitados, la lengua hinchada y negra apareciendo entre sus labios.

Jon nunca la querrá más que cuando la ve enderezar la espalda y, sin dudar, rebuscar entre sus ropajes para sacar la daga que él le regaló.

Escucha el rumor de cien hombres conteniendo el aliento a la vez cuando los ojos de Sansa se clavan en los suyos.

Buscando un permiso que Jon otorga en silencio.

Nunca parecerá más regia, más luchadora -más Stark-, que cuando desenvaina la daga y, sujetando la barbilla de Walder Frey con la mano libre, pasa el filo por su cuello con un movimiento seguro y fluido.

Y después se coloca frente a él, observando los ojos de su enemigo mientras muere. Sin importarle mancharse con la sangre que surge a borbotones de la yugular de Lord Walder, empapándole el frontal del vestido, tiñéndola de rojo hasta los pies.

Cuando el señor del Cruce deja caer al fin la cabeza, Sansa cierra los ojos.

El silencio es tan sepulcral que todos pueden escuchar perfectamente su susurro.

\- Has sido vengado, Robb. Descansa en paz, hermano.

A espaldas de Jon, alguien murmura:

\- La Loba Roja.

El murmullo se repite por toda la sala. El apodo se expande como una ola cuyas ondulaciones van creciendo en tamaño e intensidad. Arrancando los primeros gritos al fondo del comedor. Multiplicándose y reverberando contra las paredes del pasillo.

Y Sansa, ensangrentada y feroz, la daga goteante aún en la mano, espera a que el rey llegue a su lado, besándole la otra mano en silencio, mirándola a los ojos antes de conducirla fuera del salón.

Ser Davos se arrodilla cuando Sansa pasa junto a él.

Es el primero. Pero no el único.

Inmediatamente, Tormund le imita, haciendo caer la inmensidad de su cuerpo sobre una rodilla. Con él, inclinan la testuz el resto de los indómitos salvajes. Y también los orgullosos caballeros del Valle.

Y Lyanna Mormont, que se inclina con una sonrisa en los labios, gritando, para que todos puedan oírla.

\- ¡La Loba Roja!

 _“¡La Loba Roja!”_ secundan el resto de caballeros, doblando la rodilla al paso de los hermanos.

Pero Sansa apenas les escucha.

Apenas es vagamente consciente de en dónde está, agarrada del brazo de Jon, dejándose conducir por él.

Notando la sangre de Walder Frey enfriarse en sus ropas y el peso de la daga que aún sostiene, los brazos crispados en torno al mango, como si fuera su último asidero al mundo de los cuerdos.

 


	22. La loba perdida

Hay un vacío en sus recuerdos, un espacio en el que todo es blanco y confuso como una tormenta de nieve. En un momento está abriéndole la garganta a Lord Frey; al siguiente, tumbada en una cama, con una manta sobre los hombros.

\- Jon.

Han vuelto a la habitación, y lo primero que ve es a Jon sentado frente al fuego, con _Garra_ en una mano y una piedra de amolar en la otra. En cuanto escucha su voz, su hermano suelta la espada y se levanta, acercándose a ella con una sonrisa insegura en los labios.

\- Sansa, ¿cómo estás?

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- No lo sé -reconoce Jon, sentándose a su lado, pasándole un brazo por los hombros para acercarla a su cuerpo-. El maestre ha dicho que sólo estabas conmocionada, que se pasaría enseguida. Me alegro de ver que llevaba razón.

Sansa siente el fuerte brazo de su hermano rodeándola, y cede a la tentación de apretarse contra su cuerpo. Es en ese momento cuando se da cuenta de que está en camisa interior bajo la gruesa manta que la cubre; un rápido escaneo a la habitación le permite descubrir el vestido ensangrentado, tirado en un rincón.

Jon sigue la dirección de su mirada. Sansa lo nota envararse, girando el rostro hacia ella con cierta preocupación.

\- Espero que no te importe que…

Sansa suspira.

\- Eres idiota, Jon.

No le insulta desde que eran pequeños y Sansa basculaba entre ignorar al pobre bastardo de Invernalia o dirigirle algún susurro envenenado cuando se lo encontraba en mitad de algún pasillo. Pero ese _idiota,_ curiosamente, reconforta el ánimo de Jon. Haciéndole sonreír un poco mientras sube tentativamente la otra mano hasta su cabellera rojiza.

Sansa vuelve a suspirar bajo la caricia, estirándose como un gato.

\- Los norteños ya han decidido que eres su reina.

\- Los norteños no son gente que medite demasiado sus decisiones. Te proclamaron rey dos minutos después de haber estado a punto de abandonarnos a nuestra suerte -le recuerda Sansa en tono sereno.

Nota el silencio de Jon. Percibe su confusión, incluso su temor, cuando observa:

\- Pero tú quieres serlo, ¿no?

\- No hay nada en el mundo que pueda querer más -replica, notándole relajarse de forma inmediata-. Pero, por poco que me importen las opiniones de los demás, somos hermanos y _no_ somos Targaryen. Lo que nos obliga a tener cuidado.

\- ¿Cuidado con quién? No es como si Daenerys o Cersei pudieran utilizar este tema contra mí.

Sansa se permite una sonrisa antes de contestar.

\- No estoy pensando en nuestros enemigos, sino en nuestros aliados. En los propios norteños. Ahora mismo tu posición es fuerte, estás ganando una guerra. A nadie le importa a quién metas en tu cama. Pero al menor revés, te cuestionarán.

\- Y me dará igual.

\- No quiero convertirme en tu punto débil, Jon.

\- No sería la primera vez que me cuestionan. Nunca he tomado decisiones populares, ni como Lord Comandante, ni como Rey en el Norte.

\- Sí, y fuiste asesinado por ello -se revuelve Sansa, desasiéndose de su abrazo para poder mirarle frente a frente. Jon arruga el ceño, pero Lady Stark se mantiene firme-. Basta de riesgos estúpidos y de exceso de confianza, Jon. Me casaré contigo. Pero sólo cuando esté completamente segura de que no afecta a tu autoridad ni a tu poder como rey.

Jon intenta protestar, enfadarse, mostrar siquiera un mínimo gesto de irritación. No puede. Se le escapa, a su pesar, una pequeña sonrisa que hace resoplar a Sansa.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

\- La Loba Roja. Nunca un apodo fue más acertado.

\- El Joven Lobo, el Lobo Blanco, la Loba Roja -enumera, arqueando una ceja-. Además de tomar decisiones precipitadas, hay que reconocer que nuestro pueblo tiene poca imaginación.

Jon la besa.

No pensaba volver a besarla esa noche; a su absurdo honor de caballero no le parecía correcto besar a una dama enferma, a una dama conmocionada; a una dama que además, por añadidura, resultaba ser su medio hermana.

Pero Sansa tiene la virtud de hacerle olvidar parte de su galantería y sacar su lado más primitivo y animal. Sansa, que hace tiempo que dejó de ser una señorita para convertirse en toda una mujer norteña, capaz de cercenar una garganta con un cuchillo. Sansa, salvaje y ensangrentada. Sansa, tan lejos de las princesas de los cuentos, con su inteligencia feroz y sus observaciones irónicas.

Ella le devuelve el beso.

Lo hace con decisión y con hambre, apoyándose en una rodilla para poder ponerse a la altura de Jon, colando su lengua en la boca de su rey. Agarrándole de la nuca y luchando por el control del beso de una forma que, inevitablemente, le recuerda a Robb.

Y está sonriendo cuando se separan.

Sansa está a punto de preguntarle de qué se ríe cuando una llamada en la puerta les sobresalta. Inmediatamente se arrebuja en la manta, permitiendo que sea Jon quien se levante para abrir.

\- Quizá sea el maestre -aventura.

Pero no es el maestre, sino una sirvienta llevando una bandeja con una taza humeante, quien aparece tras la puerta de la habitación.

\- Majestad -baja la cabeza humildemente al ver aparecer al rey-. El maestre me ha dado esto. Para la Reina.

En la cama, Sansa suspira para sí al escuchar el tratamiento. Pero Jon simplemente contempla la taza.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Una infusión. Para los nervios.

El rey se gira hacia Sansa, quien examina el rostro de la sirvienta y asiente. Jon se aparta, permitiendo que entre, girándose un momento para entornar la puerta a su espalda.

Todo pasa demasiado deprisa.

En un momento la joven ha dejado la bandeja sobre una mesita, y al siguiente el Rey en el Norte tiene la punta de una espada apoyada contra el pecho.

Sansa intenta gritar, pero no le sale la voz.

Jon está mirando fijamente la hoja del arma.

Una hoja fina, muy fina.

Sus ojos se despegan de ella para posarse, con incredulidad, en el rostro de la sirvienta.

\- ¿Arya?

Una carcajada alegre al tiempo que baja la espada. Unos pasos hacia atrás. Y entonces ocurre lo increíble: la sirvienta se agarra la piel bajo el cuello y, como si fuera una careta, se la arranca hasta revelar el rostro sonriente de su hermana Arya, por largo tiempo perdida.

\- ¡Jon!

Arya salta a sus brazos; él la abraza con fuerza, aturdido, cruzando una mirada perpleja con su otra hermana. _Fantasma_ e _Invierno_ se levantan, este último moviendo el rabo con curiosidad de cachorro.

Y Sansa, boquiabierta, se pone en pie. Pasando junto a la extraña máscara arrugada, bordeando a _Aguja,_ colocándose a su lado hasta poder cerciorarse de que sus ojos no la engañan. Que, sí, esa joven pequeña y delgada que se retuerce entre los brazos del Rey en el Norte es Arya Stark.

\- Arya.

Arya se libra del abrazo, sonriendo cuando los dos huargos la olfatean. Su sonrisa no vacila cuando encara a Sansa. Las ropas y el peinado de sirvienta le dan un aire extraño, pero su hermana reconoce de inmediato esos ojos agudos y oscuros, ese tono de voz burlón.

\- Sansa -arquea una ceja-. Tengo que admitir que me ha costado reconocerte cuando te he visto matar a Walder Frey. Aunque estoy enfadada contigo. Era mío, ¿sabes? Ya estaba planeando cómo matarlo cuando aparecisteis vosotros.

Sansa no entiende ni la mitad de lo que ha escuchado, pero asiente.

\- No pensé que volvería a verte.

El abrazo no es tan efusivo como el que ha compartido con Jon, pero sí sentido.

Arya y Sansa nunca se llevaron bien de niñas; jamás fueron capaces de comprenderse. Pero ambas son Stark, y la ley de la manada es tan fuerte en ellas como en el resto. Cuando se abrazan, se reconocen como lobas que son. Prometiendo en silencio protegerse.

Jon las observa fijamente. Sólo Sansa podría asegurar que está emocionado.

\- Pensaba que estabas muerta -rompe su silencio-. Pensaba que Bran estaba muerto -se deja caer en el borde de la cama, apoyando las manos en las rodillas-. Hace un año estaba solo en el Muro, y ahora os he recuperado a los tres.

Arya se separa bruscamente de su hermana. Su rostro se ha iluminado aún más.

\- ¿Bran está vivo?

\- Viene de camino -Sansa la agarra de los hombros, examinándola como si siguiera siendo una niña-. Tienes que contarnos dónde has estado todo este tiempo. Tienes que contarnos cómo… -sus ojos se apartan del rostro de su hermana para ir a posarse en la máscara tirada en el suelo- Dioses, Arya, ¿cómo has hecho eso?

Las palabras de Sansa sólo reflejan curiosidad y sorpresa, pero Arya se separa de ella con un gesto brusco que provoca una mirada cómplice entre ella y Jon.

Observada atentamente por sus hermanos, la pequeña de los Stark da media vuelta y recoge a _Aguja,_ devolviéndola con cuidado a su vaina. Después se agacha para recuperar la máscara, alisándola antes de dejarla sobre la mesa.

\- No soy la misma Arya Stark que se fue de Invernalia hacia Desembarco del Rey -murmura, aún dándoles la espalda.

Sansa emite un resoplido divertido.

\- No eres la única.

\- No me entendéis. Durante estos años… He hecho cosas que no aprobaríais -Arya se gira, al fin. En sus ojos hay tristeza, pero también un nulo arrepentimiento que Jon y Sansa pueden reconocer-. Cosas horribles, que un Stark normalmente no haría. Me he convertido en una asesina, he arrancado el rostro de otras personas. Cuando llegasteis a Los Gemelos, estaba planeando cómo matar a los hijos de Walder Frey y darle de comer un pastel hecho con su carne.

Se queda mirando a sus hermanos, esperando el momento en el que la idea cale en sus mentes, aguardando sus gestos de asco. Su rechazo.

Está segura de que va a ocurrir.

Ha estado segura todo este tiempo, incluso mientras emprendía un tortuoso camino al Norte, buscando tachar nombres de su interminable lista. Estaba segura cuando entrenaba contra la Niña, cuando perdió la vista, cuando arrancó la primera cara para el Dios De Muchos Rostros.

Lo supo la primera vez que renunció a decir _“Nadie”_ para proclamar, alto y claro, que era Arya Stark.

Todo lo que ha hecho lo ha hecho por su familia. Pero estaba completamente convencida de que, si alguna vez llegaba a reencontrarse con sus hermanos, ellos la rechazarían, incapaces de reconocer a la pequeña Arya en esa asesina implacable, amoral y letal.

En cambio, cuando Sansa y Jon la miran, lo hacen con un gesto que es casi divertido.

\- Desde luego habría sido una buena venganza -observa Sansa, en tono neutro.

\- Ojalá hubiéramos sabido que estabas aquí, Arya -murmura Jon-. Con tus habilidades apenas habríamos tenido que luchar para tomar el castillo.

\- La verdad es que tu presencia nos abre muchas posibilidades.

Sansa toma asiento en el borde de la cama, no lejos de Jon, la manta aún sobre los hombros. Su expresión es pensativa y Arya no puede creer lo que está viendo.

Su hermana -su estirada, delicada y básicamente estúpida hermana mayor- no sólo ha acogido la revelación con una ausencia de asco que le sorprende, sino que ahora la observa con los ojos entrecerrados, como un estratega que descubre una nueva pieza y se plantea en qué lugar del tablero debe colocarla.

\- ¿No os parece horrible? ¿Todo lo que os he contado?

Jon sonríe; Sansa sale de su trance. Cruzan _otra_ mirada cómplice antes de que el rey deje escapar un suspiro cansado.

\- Todos hemos hecho cosas horribles en este tiempo, cosas que Padre seguramente _no_ aprobaría -abre los brazos-. Pero somos familia, Arya.

\- No importa qué hayamos hecho ni qué tengamos que hacer para sobrevivir -asegura Sansa-. Estaremos juntos, siempre.

Escuchando a sus hermanos, Arya siente algo que llevaba tiempo sin sentir. Un eco de la niña que fue, que resuena muy dentro de su ser; una chispa de calor, apenas perceptible tras las gruesas paredes de hielo entre las que protegió su corazón.

Es la humanidad que creía perdida.

Es la sombra de la Arya que correteaba por Invernalia, blandiendo espadas de madera y provocando las iras de Catelyn, Sansa y la septa. Es la Arya capaz de sentir y de amar; la que empezó a morir el día que tuvo que expulsar de su lado a _Nymeria._

Esa Arya, la que lleva años sin saber lo que es sentir una lágrima en los ojos, acepta la muda invitación de su hermano y trepa a su regazo como la niña que fue. Y aunque no llora -no puede, ya no- se deja envolver por sus brazos, pega el cuerpo a su pecho, nota el latido del corazón que una vez estuvo muerto.

Respira hondo y huele a huargo, a nieve, a Invernalia. Al hogar perdido que nunca ha dejado de añorar y que ahora sabe que la espera al final del camino. Eterno como son todas las cosas en el Norte.

\- Jon -suspira-. Sansa.

Y cuando otra mano se posa en su espalda sabe que es su hermana y sonríe.

Falta aún mucho para que todo ese hielo interior se derrita -si es que alguna vez lo hace- pero tan sólo esa sensación cálida en el corazón es suficiente para saber que, al fin, la loba perdida ha regresado a casa.

Porque su casa estará, siempre, en el lugar donde pueda percibir el olor de sus hermanos.


	23. Los tres Stark

Cuando la asamblea vuelve a reunirse ya no son dos, sino tres, los Stark que se sientan en la vieja mesa de Walder Frey.

La recién llegada es presentada como Arya Stark, y los más antiguos banderizos de Ned dan fe de cómo esa joven pequeña y espigada se parece a la hija pequeña del antiguo señor de Invernalia. Sansa le ha adaptado uno de sus cuellos de piel de lobo; Arya luce orgullosamente el emblema del huargo mientras se pasea entre los norteños, la espada colgando de su cintura.

El rey Jon tampoco dedica demasiado tiempo a explicar su presencia: hay un plan que llevar a cabo, y una absurda guerra que ganar antes de que llegue la batalla de verdad. La que se librará entre los vivos y los muertos.

\- En unos días marcharemos contra Aguasdulces. Acabaremos con el resto de los Frey.

\- A Madre le habría gustado.

Las palabras de Arya provocan una sonrisa cómplice en Sansa, que se borra de inmediato en cuanto el enésimo sirviente se acerca para comunicarle algo. La menor contempla la escena con aburrimiento, balanceándose sobre las puntas de sus pies. Caminar con Sansa equivale a ser interrumpido mil veces por hombres y mujeres que se acercan a pedir consejo, transmitir mensajes, o sencillamente para presentarle sus respetos.

Apenas han podido recorrer veinte metros del patio interior de Los Gemelos.

\- Me recuerdas mucho a ella -le suelta, cuando Sansa reanuda la conversación con un breve gesto de disculpa.

\- ¿A quién?

\- A Madre.

Sansa no contesta. Arya la observa de reojo. _Invierno_ trota alegremente a su lado, meneando el rabo cada vez que una de las dos hermanas Stark le roza. La ausencia de su madre es algo que nunca ha dejado de doler, pero se hace especialmente pesada allí, en el lugar donde la asesinaron. Al final, la señora de Invernalia se encoge de hombros.

\- Hago lo que se espera de mí.

\- _Familia, Honor, Deber_ -recita Arya, con una graciosa mueca-. Hace unos días te habría dicho que siempre te ha pegado más ser una Tully que una Stark.

\- ¿Y ahora no?

Tiene los ojos clavados en el frente, pero no se le escapa la mirada de reojo que le dirige Arya. En su voz se puede palpar el respeto cuando contesta, lacónicamente.

\- No. _Ya no._

Sansa esconde una sonrisa. Sabe que lo que acaba de escuchar es un auténtico cumplido.

Arya y ella nunca se han llevado bien, y no es tan cándida para pensar que el amor fraternal pueda surgir de la noche a la mañana. Más aún tras esos años de separación que las han moldeado, convirtiéndolas en dos mujeres muy distintas.

Arya es ahora una pequeña asesina sin escrúpulos y sin apenas empatía. Y en cuanto a ella, es una loba herida y humillada que ha aprendido a desconfiar por instinto.

Lo único que las une es la presencia de Jon y el emblema del huargo en el pecho.

Pero eso resulta ser suficiente.

La lealtad que ambas profesan a su familia es lo único que necesitan para saber, instintivamente, que están en el mismo bando.

Y si Sansa lucha por la supervivencia de su casa, Arya necesita vengarse de todos los que una vez pisotearon el apellido Stark. Si Sansa sueña con un Norte unido e independiente, Arya anhela el momento de tachar el último nombre de su lista.

Si a Sansa la mueve el honor y el deber, Arya utiliza el odio como combustible.

Y sí; es más que suficiente.

Arya aún no sabe qué pensar de su hermana; pero la ha visto matar por su familia y eso, de momento, le basta.

Sansa aún está a años luz de confiar en Arya. Pero cuando nota sus ojos clavados en el bulto de la daga bajo el vestido, cuando se sabe respetada por esa taimada asesina que un día fuera su hermana menor, se siente _poderosa._

Es por eso que no hay dudas ni divergencias entre ellas. Incluso cuando otra figura, mucho más obsequiosa y desagradable que todas las anteriores, se materializa frente a sus ojos.

\- Lady Sansa, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Meñique ofrece una inclinación de cabeza a Sansa y una sonrisa a Arya, que por supuesto tan sólo le devuelve una mirada gélida. Sansa asiente.

\- Por supuesto, Lord Baelish.

Apenas se conocen, pero la llamada de la sangre es tan fuerte en ellas que Arya entiende a la perfección la mirada cómplice de su hermana, y no puede evitar admirar un poco sus ademanes pausados y su gesto contenido, la sonrisa impostada con la que escucha los cuchicheos de Meñique. Espoleando su instinto de protección cuando le ofrece el brazo. Manipulándole a él, el rey de las mentiras, el más experto jugador sobre el tablero.

La pequeña asesina esboza una pequeña sonrisa mientras se da la vuelta. A su alrededor, todo le parece un bendito y bienvenido caos. Arya no entiende nada de ejércitos, y menos aún de administrar un castillo. Pero se siente orgullosa cuando ve las cabezas de huargo sobre las almenas. Cuando piensa que son sus hermanos los que lo están logrando.

\- Jon -le llama, acercándose a él. Su sonrisa se afila como la punta de _Aguja-._ ¿O debería decir Majestad?

El gruñido de Jon es tan grave como cabría esperar. Por un momento deja de ser el Rey en el Norte, que hasta hacía unos segundos daba instrucciones a Lord Cerwin, y vuelve a ser su hermano. El silencioso bastardo.

\- Te daré una paliza si me llamas así.

Arya se mueve alrededor de él con el mismo sigilo que _Fantasma._

\- Apenas conseguías atraparme cuando era pequeña. Ahora lo tendrías imposible. Soy más ágil que nunca.

\- Y más creída.

\- Y tú más viejo.

Jon le da un empujón con el hombro; entrenada en la danza del agua, Arya apenas trastabilla un instante, recuperando el equilibrio con una agilidad digna de un gato.

Los dos se están riendo.

El Rey en el Norte pasa el brazo por los hombros de su hermana en un gesto familiar, apretándola contra su cuerpo con cariño antes de volver a soltarla. Arya acepta el abrazo, examinando atentamente a su hermano y rey cuando se separan.

Lo ha dicho de broma -lo de estar más viejo- pero es absolutamente cierto. Jon ha perdido parte de la frescura de la juventud y se mueve con menos agilidad y más aplomo. Hay algunas hebras grises en sus rizos oscuros, por no hablar de incipientes arrugas de preocupación bajo sus ojos.

Se parece a Ned más que nunca.

Arya se muerde el labio inferior. La imagen es demasiado fuerte y poderosa para no conjurarla. Sus pies se hunden en la nieve mientras Jon y ella caminan el uno junto al otro, sin rumbo, sólo por el simple placer de estar juntos.

\- Apenas me has preguntado sobre lo que he hecho todos estos años. Cómo me he convertido en… Bueno. Lo que soy.

Jon mueve la cabeza sin mirarla. A su otro lado, _Fantasma_ trota, silencioso, un palmo de lengua fuera.

\- Sólo necesito saber lo que tú quieras contarme, Arya. Lo demás no me importa.

\- Pensé que te ibas a horrorizar.

\- Somos hermanos. Tenemos que confiar unos en otros -Jon se detiene bruscamente, mirando hacia abajo, mirando a Arya-. Sólo así sobreviviremos.

Arya da un paso hacia él, alzando a su vez la cabeza. El sol está alto y se refleja en la nieve, provocando un incómodo resplandor que le hace entrecerrar los ojos.

\- Me ha sorprendido verte confiar tanto en Sansa.

Jon abre la boca sin decir nada, y Arya sabe que está buscando qué decir. También sabe que miles de posibilidades están cruzando ahora mismo por su mente, sin que el muy tonto pueda averiguar, ni de lejos, lo que está pensando.

Antaño le gustaba verle hacer el ridículo, burlarse de él, reírse a carcajadas mientras él pugnaba por echarle el guante encima. Pero eso ya pasó. Es su hermano y su rey; no va a permitirle que se ponga en evidencia.

\- Tengo que confesarte algo -mueve el peso de una pierna a otra, incapaz de estarse completamente quieta dos segundos seguidos-. Pude haberme mostrado ante vosotros mucho antes. Y no sabes el esfuerzo que me costó no correr a abrazarte. Pero… Me han enseñado a dudar de todo. Necesitaba veros. Cerciorarme de que _de verdad_ seguíais siendo mis hermanos.

Jon asiente levemente. Forman una extraña pareja: ella, pequeña y grácil, inquieta como un pajarillo. Él, grande y sólido como una roca. Inmóvil y de rostro solemne.

\- Te vi hablar con Walder Frey. Vi a Sansa y Meñique sobornando a los sirvientes -esboza una pequeña sonrisa-. Yo fui una de las que se unió a tu casa, maté varios arqueros con mis propias manos.

\- Lo imaginaba.

\- Y he visto cómo te comportas con ella -la sonrisa de Arya vacila; Jon cierra los ojos sólo un instante, como si no se permitiera más que una fracción de segundo de debilidad-. Te he visto cogerla del brazo y besarle la mano. He escuchado a vuestros hombres dirigirse a ella como su reina. He espiado a los grandes señores y a sus soldados mientras cenaban… -por un momento Arya se traiciona a sí misma, quedándose muda mientras dos pequeños puntos rojos aparecen en sus mejillas-. No hablan de vosotros como si fuerais hermanos.

Jon traga saliva. Le parece escuchar, a lo lejos, la risa de Robb. Le parece verle, su sonrisa lobuna pegada al rostro, su tono burlón mientras susurra:

_La sangre._

\- No -reconoce.

Arya le mira a los ojos. No debe ser fácil para ella, pero lo hace: le mira a los ojos y plantea una simple, única pregunta:

\- ¿Llevan razón?

Jon le devuelve la mirada.

Su respuesta es tan simple como la pregunta. Porque hay matices, por supuesto, pero en ese momento no importan. Quiere a Arya -quiere a Arya con su vida- pero ni siquiera a ella le contaría cómo se le inflamó el corazón al sentir el trozo de vestido de Sansa anudado al brazo, ni cómo combatió pensando tanto en la venganza como en volver a verla. No contará jamás que le confió tanto su vida como su muerte; que hubo un día en el que Sansa y él estuvieron helados por dentro, y sólo en los brazos del otro consiguieron volver a sentirse humanos.

Así que sintetiza todo eso en un simple:

\- Sí.

Porque es a Sansa a quien le debe su vida. Es Sansa quien le ha rescatado. Es Sansa su única, su verdadera, su legítima reina.

Arya examina su rostro, escuchando mucho más en la escueta respuesta del hermano, leyendo quizá su rostro solemne, tan parecido al de su padre. Quizá hasta pueda ver las cicatrices de su pecho, las que se hizo cuando le mataron, sangre roja sobre la nieve. Cuando murió un Guardia, pero nació un Stark; cuando cayó un Vigilante del Muro, pero surgió un Rey.

Quién sabe qué ve o piensa o siente Arya -si es que Arya es, a esas alturas, capaz de sentir-. Pero el caso es que da otro paso al frente y agarra una de las manos de Jon. Notándola tibia a pesar del intenso frío.

\- Tú no me juzgaste a mí, yo no te juzgaré a ti -su rostro refleja incomprensión, pero también una profunda lealtad a la manada-. Siempre me tendrás a tu lado. Mi rey.

Aunque antes le ha dicho que no le llame así, ahora Jon asiente, aceptando su homenaje en silencio.

\- Me alegro de tenerte de vuelta, hermana.

\- Y yo me alegro de estar de vuelta -sonríe, maliciosa-. No puedo esperar a matar por ti.

Jon la mira un momento y suelta una carcajada grave.

\- Mi hermana pequeña una asesina profesional.

\- Dirás que te sorprende.

\- En absoluto.

Los dos llevan pegada una sonrisa al rostro cuando un puñado de personas se acercan a Jon. Son varios hombres cubiertos de recias pieles con adornos en forma de oso. Pero ninguno de ellos es quien se dirige al rey, sino una niña pequeña que se revela entre ellos, casi invisible entre las enormes moles de sus acompañantes.

\- Rey Jon.

Arya observa con curiosidad a la niña; pese a su edad, rebosa aplomo cuando habla a su hermano, que a su vez responde con un tono mezcla de respeto y una profunda admiración.

\- Lady Mormont -Jon sonríe y coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Arya-. Antes de nada, permitidme que os presente formalmente a mi hermana, Arya Stark. Arya, ella es Lyanna Mormont. Una de las responsables de que yo sea rey.

Lyanna desecha el halago de su rey con un gesto duro, apretando los labios.

\- Sólo recordé a esos vagos e inútiles cuál era su sitio y su obligación, mi señor -responde como un latigazo, provocando que Jon amplíe su sonrisa-. En cuanto a vos, es un placer conoceros, Lady Stark.

Arya también sonríe.

\- Nunca me han llamado Lady Stark.

\- Es lo que sois. Por cierto, me gusta vuestra espada. ¿Puedo verla?

\- Lady Stark es mi hermana, la señora de Invernalia. A mí podéis llamarme Arya -desenvaina la espada-. Se llama _Aguja._ Me la regaló Jon, que diga, nuestro rey.

Los ojos de Lyanna recorren con fascinación la fina hoja de _Aguja._ Arya la blande frente a sus ojos, simplemente para demostrarle su exquisito equilibrio. Lady Mormont extiende un dedo, tocando con suavidad el filo.

\- Es una magnífica espada, sin duda. Sois muy afortunada por tenerla.

\- Gracias. ¿Queréis cogerla?

\- Me haríais un gran honor.

Los hombres Mormont parecen ligeramente alarmados al ver a su señora con un objeto cortante en la mano; Jon no puede más que solidarizarse con ellos.

Por el rabillo del ojo ve la cabellera pelirroja de Sansa acercándose desde el otro extremo; da una palmada en el hombro de Arya a modo de despedida, murmurando una disculpa mientras va a su encuentro.

 _Invierno_ alcanza a _Fantasma_ antes de que él haga lo propio con Sansa. Cuando al fin se pone a su altura, el huargo blanco aguanta resignado los tirones de oreja del cachorro.

\- Mi señora -saluda, en un susurro.

\- Mi rey -responde Sansa, mirando un momento por encima de su hombro. Su voz suena completamente en calma cuando pregunta-. ¿Eso que lleva Lyanna en la mano es la espada de Arya?

Jon asiente gravemente.

\- No pretendo asustarte, pero Lady Mormont y nuestra hermana parecen haber hecho buenas migas.

Sansa le mira un instante y se ríe. Una risa espontánea, cargada de alegría. Que le brota de dentro y le refresca.

\- Cersei Lannister, Daenerys Targaryen y los Caminantes Blancos ya pueden echarse a temblar si Lyanna Mormont y Arya Stark se hacen amigas.

Jon secunda sus risas.

\- Eso mismo pienso yo.

 


	24. La tormenta

Tomar Aguasdulces les cuesta menos que nada.

Jon apenas tiene que vencer la resistencia de una tropa Frey tan diezmada como desmotivada. Lo hace enviando a Tormund y sus salvajes, que realizan el trabajo de forma metódica y brutal. Para ellos no supone el más mínimo esfuerzo; tan sólo un puñado más de cráneos aplastados, de huesos quebrados, de vientres destripados.

El Rey en el Norte no llega a desenvainar su espada. Montado en su caballo, contempla el espectáculo, sintiendo cómo su deseo de venganza ha dado paso al más profundo asco.

\- Me pregunto cuándo dejaremos de sembrar los Siete Reinos de cadáveres.

Arya está a su lado. No es una militar, pero ha demostrado ser capaz de defenderse de una forma más que competente, y eso le ha garantizado un puesto entre la guardia de su hermano.

\- Cuando hayamos hecho justicia, supongo -contesta, en tono frío.

\- Justicia -murmura el rey, esbozando una sonrisa triste-. Mientras nosotros estamos ocupados haciendo justicia, los Caminantes Blancos se van acercando poco a poco al Muro.

\- No son los Caminantes Blancos los que masacraron a nuestra familia.

\- No. Pero masacrarán a nuestra raza si no lo evitamos.

El tono malhumorado de Jon es suficiente para zanjar la discusión; Arya guarda silencio.

Pero sus ojos recorren el campo de batalla con avidez, recreándose en cada uno de los cuerpos de los soldados Frey.

Es en esos momentos cuando las diferencias entre ellos se hacen más obvias.

Jon lucha por obligación, y con una urgencia motivada por la amenaza que sabe que espera al otro lado del Muro. Arya, en cambio, mata como si matar fuera el último sentido de su vida. Encontrando un evidente placer en ver a sus enemigos morder el polvo, de la forma más sangrienta y truculenta posible.

Por eso la reacción de uno es de alivio, y de la otra casi de decepción, cuando al acercarse al castillo de Aguasdulces se encuentran el foso vacío, las puertas abiertas, y al Lord Frey correspondiente colgando sobre ellas. Los ojos muy abiertos y la lengua negra entre los labios.

Y mientras Arya comprende que no habrá batalla -no hoy- Jon se gira para lanzar una sonrisa cómplice a la mujer que espera en la retaguardia, con Meñique a un lado y Brienne al otro. La misma que, esa mañana, le persuadió para que izara, junto a los estandartes del lobo Stark, la trucha de los Tully.

\- Jon -Ser Davos levanta una nube de polvo al acercarse a él-. La guarnición y la servidumbre del castillo ha matado a los hombres Frey. Te ofrecen su lealtad a cambio de que les perdones la vida.

Jon contempla las cabezas visibles sobre las murallas, que a su vez le miran a él, expectantes.

\- Haz venir a Lady Stark.

Una hora después, el rojo y azul vuelve a señorear las almenas junto al gris Stark, y el ejército de espías de Sansa ya se infiltra entre los habitantes del castillo de Aguasdulces. Atento a cada rumor, cada palabra y cada gesto de traición.

Esa noche, los tres hermanos contemplan la caída del sol desde una de las murallas.

El invierno no es tan crudo allí como en Invernalia, pero la nieve ya ha llegado a las Tierras de los Ríos, como pronto cubrirá la totalidad de los Siete Reinos, desde el Muro hasta el cálido Dorne.

\- Este castillo es vuestro -murmura Jon, sorprendiendo a sus dos hermanas-. Siempre ha pertenecido a la familia de vuestra madre, es lo que ella habría querido.

\- Yo ya soy señora de Invernalia -observa Sansa, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Yo no pienso ser señora de nada -contesta Arya, girándose hacia ella- así que me parece que vas a tener que hacerte cargo tú.

Sansa resopla suavemente cuando dos pares de ojos oscuros -ojos Stark- le dirigen una mirada burlona. Pero cuando habla, lo hace dirigiéndose única y exclusivamente a su hermano el rey.

\- Aceptaré el título si eso te complace, pero sabes que mi lugar estará siempre en el Norte.

Jon convierte su voz en un susurro.

\- Por supuesto.

De repente, una corriente de electricidad cruza el aire. Entre ellos.

Sansa la nota. Jon la nota. Y Arya también debe de notarla, porque se aparta bruscamente de la muralla, farfullando que va a intentar robar algo de comida de las cocinas, mientras sale disparada escaleras abajo.

En otro momento, Sansa y Jon se sentirían avergonzados.

Pero ese chispazo de deseo, ese escalofrío compartido, les ha pillado con la guardia tan baja que ni siquiera les importa. Incapaz de contenerse, Jon se planta frente a Sansa en un par de zancadas. Agarrándola de la cintura.

Pero es Sansa quien inicia el beso, avanzando hasta que su pecho choca con el de Jon; hasta que sus mismos labios lo hacen, no teniendo otro remedio que colar su lengua dentro de la boca de su hermano.

Jon se estremece, fascinado como siempre por la iniciativa de Sansa, por su ausencia de timidez. Por su hambre de loba. Sansa siempre le besa con la desesperación de un moribundo en la tormenta, una de sus delicadas manos en su nuca, la otra hundida en sus rizos oscuros. Y él no puede hacer otra cosa que abrirse ante ella, permitirle que le conquiste como ya ha hecho con el Norte, dejándola avanzar más de lo que la cordura y el honor permiten.

Un profundo suspiro sacude al rey cuando es Sansa quien le empuja hasta que su espalda choca contra la pared de la almena. Nota el borde de la fría piedra contra la parte inferior de sus hombros, pero ni siquiera eso atempera el inmenso calor que ha empezado a arder en su interior. Un burbujeo que parece el antídoto perfecto contra el Invierno. Contra la soledad del Lord Comandante que se desangró en la nieve.

\- Sansa.

Es poco probable que alguien les esté viendo, pero la cruda realidad es que ni siquiera eso les importa. Sansa le cubre los labios con los suyos al escuchar su propio nombre, y aun bajo las varias capas de gruesa piel, Jon podría jurar que su cuerpo es lo más humano que ha sentido en su vida.

\- Ya no estamos en Los Gemelos -señala ella, separándose para mirarle a los ojos.

Durante un largo rato lo único que se percibe en ellos es incomprensión. Y a Sansa le dan ganas de echarse a reír cuando deja de ser así, los ojos de su hermano abriéndose de par en par. Sus labios entreabiertos en una muda exclamación de asombro.

Inocente, honesto y querido Jon.

\- No podemos.

\- ¿No podemos?

\- No estamos casados. Aún.

Sansa tiene que mirarle mucho rato, y _muy_ fijamente, para convencerse de que Jon _no_ está bromeando.

Honorable, recto y _estúpido_ Jon.

\- Jon. No soy virgen.

El rostro del rey se ensombrece, como siempre que se hace referencia al infierno que su hermana vivió con Ramsay.

\- Lo sé -replica en tono cavernoso-. Pero eres mi hermana, mi reina y mi señora, y no voy a deshonrarte.

\- ¿Deshonrarme? -Sansa pone los ojos en blanco-. Deshonrarme es lo que hizo Ramsay. Deshonrarme es lo que hicieron los Lannister. Deshonrarme es lo que hizo Meñique. Por los Dioses, Jon, es lo que ha hecho _todo el mundo_ menos tú. Tú _nunca_ podrías deshonrarme, y menos acostándote conmigo.

El discurso suaviza la expresión de Jon, convirtiéndola en una de sus cada vez más frecuentes miradas de cachorro anhelante, mientras Sansa le agarra de ambas mejillas. Acariciando la fina barba de su medio hermano.

\- Podemos morir en cualquier momento y yo nunca… -Jon asiste, fascinado, a cómo un tenue rubor le cubre el rostro-. Por favor, Jon -una pátina de humedad aparece en sus ojos-. _Por favor._

Ante eso, no hay nada que Jon pueda hacer.

Sansa es su reina, y cada una de sus órdenes se aloja directamente en su cerebro. Como aquella voz que, no hace mucho tiempo, le revivió y le ordenó que se levantara.

Así que si Sansa le ordena que le haga el amor, él lo hace.

Besa a su hermana una vez más, en un gesto que es tanto de afecto como de rendición. Es un beso casto y seco, el beso de un vasallo a su señor, el beso de un caballero al rey por el que está dispuesto a morir. Después sube las manos a su rostro, acariciándole las mejillas y apartándole el pelo. Los ojos azules de Sansa le taladran.

\- ¿Te recuerdo mucho a él?

Jon no puede evitar una sonrisa al escuchar la pregunta.

\- Físicamente, sí. En todo lo demás, cada vez menos.

El gesto interrogante de Sansa se ve contestado con otro beso, más intenso y más húmedo. Ella se queda quieta, dejando que las manos de Jon bajen hasta sus hombros, deslizándose después por sus brazos. Escuchándole exhalar un violento y profundo suspiro cuando se quedan quietas y firmes sobre su cintura. Crispándose un poco sobre las infinitas capas de ropa.

Cierran los ojos los dos; las frentes juntas, las narices rozándose, el aliento compartido y el Invierno levantando remolinos de nieve fina a su alrededor. Y las manos de Jon, haciendo un visible esfuerzo por no moverse del lugar donde están ancladas. Por no empezar a descubrir las formas del cuerpo de su hermana.

\- Jon.

Sansa siente su deseo con tanta claridad como siente el frío que le clava aguijones en el rostro. Siente su deseo como ha sentido su cariño desde el primer abrazo, como supo de su devoción desde el primer beso en la frente. Como intuyó que le acabaría queriendo cuando le juró fidelidad sobre las murallas de Invernalia.

Sansa es la única persona en el mundo que podría decir con exactitud lo que aguarda tras el mutismo y la inexpresividad de su hermano, y por esa razón no tiene ni un ápice de dudas cuando rompe el abrazo y le coge de la mano, conduciéndole hacia el interior del castillo.

Jon se deja, ¿cómo no dejarse?

La habitación principal de Aguasdulces ya está lista para ellos; para _ellos_ porque, deliberadamente o por omisión, nadie ha contemplado la posibilidad de que la señora de Invernalia durmiera separada del Rey en el Norte. Y los guardias que custodian la puerta apenas les dirigen una mirada y un saludo formal antes de abrirles paso. Como si también ellos intuyeran que no hay otra opción que esta. Que nadie puede aspirar a resistir incólume bajo la tormenta.

Y esa tormenta es Sansa.

Sansa, que llegó a él con el Invierno, tan cambiada como las estaciones. Fría como la nieve pero quemando como el hielo cuando se lo sostiene en las manos desnudas. Sansa, tan imparable como la ventisca, asfixiando sus sentidos como el manto blanco que poco a poco todo lo va cubriendo.

Sansa, besada por el fuego y besada mil veces por su rey cuando cierra la puerta a sus espaldas, violentamente, un pequeño alivio a todo lo que lleva conteniendo. La aprieta contra la hoja de madera, su pecho contra el de ella, su corazón enzarzado en una cadencia atronadora y vibrante, que pone el contrapunto a la respiración entrecortada de ambos.

Jon hace un esfuerzo por ir despacio y es tan lento que podría morirse. Y a la vez descubre que besarla le da la vida. Sus labios son aún lo suficientemente desconocidos para descubrir sorpresas en ellos. Para poder recrearse en jugar con su lengua mientras sus cuerpos se acostumbran a tan estrecho contacto. Pegándose tanto que llega un momento en el que Sansa pugna por llenarse de aire los pulmones, asfixiada entre Jon y la sólida hoja de madera.

El primer gemido que le arranca suena directamente en sus labios, clavándose en su corazón con la misma agudeza que la daga de sus compañeros de la Guardia. Y Jon se separa bruscamente, mirándola con los ojos desorbitados, queriendo grabarse para siempre la imagen de una Sansa jadeante, mejillas ruborizadas y labios enrojecidos. El deseo latiendo en sus ojos de loba sedienta.

\- Jon.

Ahora es Jon quien tira de ella, apartándola de la puerta. De allí a la cama sólo les separan unos pasos, pero ambos saben que serán tan largos como el camino que han recorrido hasta llegar hasta aquí. Como esa vía iniciática que andaron hombro con hombro, en la que dos personas rotas han conseguido curarse simplemente recordando todo lo que comparten.

Y está ahí. _La sangre,_ que diría Robb, vivo para siempre en el corazón y los sueños de su hermano. Lo siente Jon y lo siente Sansa, que sabe que no habría sido posible amarle de otra manera. Que, cuando él pega los labios a su frente en un gesto fraternal, sabe que nunca podrán olvidar que son hermanos.

Porque esa es la misma esencia de lo que son.

\- Mi señora.

Aunque luego la mirada de Jon sea oscura mientras le quita el abrigo, dejando sus pieles de lobo a un lado para hacer lo propio con las suyas. Ella le ha desvestido y tocado varias veces, pero es la primera vez que _él_ se permite dirigir sus dedos a las lazadas de su vestido. Empezando a desnudarla con una torpeza sólo al alcance de quien lleva años sin poner las manos encima de una mujer.

Y Sansa cierra los ojos, porque a pesar de todo no puede olvidar cómo fue la última vez que ella se vio a la merced de la mirada y las manos de un hombre. Y aunque ha intentado desterrar a Ramsay de sus pensamientos, la respiración se le acelera al sentir las primeras capas de ropa cediendo, la piel de gallina al contacto con el frío. Y cuando las manos de Jon se cuelan bajo su vestido, hay un terrorífico instante en el que los dos bastardos se funden en uno.

\- Sansa -al instante la voz de su hermano rompe el maleficio, devolviéndole la calidez y la seguridad que siempre ha sentido en sus brazos. Su aliento le hace cosquillas en la oreja; la punta de la lengua delinea por un momento su contorno, haciéndole contener un escalofrío-. Si en algún momento me dices que pare, pararé.

Sansa ya lo sabe.

\- Ya lo sé, Jon.

Para demostrárselo, abre los ojos y captura sus labios en un beso, pasado ya ese instante de dudas y de miedo. Toma impulso y le empuja hacia atrás, enredando las manos en el cinturón de Jon. Defendiéndose atacando, como los lobos, como los hijos de Invernalia en su avance al sur.

No es la primera vez que desabrocha la ropa de Jon pero sí es la primera que lo hace sin molestarse en tener cuidado de dónde toca. Escucha los siseos y gemidos contenidos de su hermano, mordiéndose una sonrisa ante su evidente esfuerzo por controlarse. Desnuda a su rey, dejando caer las prendas de ropa, hasta que finalmente sus dedos se topan con la camisa interior y se detienen. Adentrándose por primera vez en terreno desconocido.

Sansa levanta la cabeza.

Jon la mira un momento antes de agarrar con cuidado su vestido. Sansa coge aire, alzando los brazos, permitiendo que lo deslice por su cabeza hasta que ella también se queda en las mismas condiciones que él.

Después, su hermano la besa suavemente mientras la tumba en la cama con la misma delicadeza.

Sansa vuelve a sentir otra pequeña punzada de pánico cuando se ve tumbada bocarriba, con Jon encima. El rey procura no apoyar su peso en ella, pero no puede evitar aprisionarla con su propio cuerpo, provocándole una vaga sensación de claustrofobia.

Quizá su respiración la traicione. O sus ojos. O a lo mejor Jon, en contra de la creencia popular, _sí_ que sabe algo de la vida, porque de inmediato Sansa nota el frescor del aire sobre la camisa interior, pegajosa de sudor; se da cuenta, con una mezcla de alivio y terror, que él se ha apartado.

\- Jon -masculla, incapaz de dar voz al pánico que se apodera de ella-. _Jon._

Pero Jon aparece a su lado, de rodillas, tirando de ella a la vez que él mismo se deja caer de espaldas, arrastrándola. Sansa se agarra a su camisa y se ve sentada a horcajadas encima de su cuerpo, las manos sobre el pecho de su hermano.

\- ¿Mejor?

Sólo en ese momento se da cuenta de que _sí._

\- Jon.

Jon sonríe ante la recurrente repetición de su nombre, enganchando una mano en su nuca e incorporándose sobre el otro codo para poder besarla. Su lengua sale al encuentro de la de Sansa, que se inclina sobre él con hambre. Enredada en el beso, dejándose llevar, mueve inconscientemente las caderas. Provocando un doble gemido al unísono.

Las manos de Jon han aparecido en su cintura. Sansa cierra los ojos al sentir cómo se cuelan debajo de su camisa. Calientes, como siempre, al contacto con su piel apenas tibia.

\- Sansa, mírame.

Sansa abre los ojos, encontrándose directamente con su mirada oscura. Se miran fijamente mientras las manos de Jon ascienden por debajo de su camisa interior. Acariciando levemente su cintura, su estómago.

Una de ellas se posa en el hueco entre sus pechos, y Sansa rompe un segundo el contacto visual, suspirando. Jon se incorpora lentamente, bajando la mano libre para apoyarse en el colchón. Subiéndole la camisa hasta que la caricia de su lengua sustituye la de sus dedos y su hermana deja escapar un jadeo.

Vuelve a murmurar su nombre, apoyándose en sus hombros. El arrollador deseo se está convirtiendo en un incipiente placer; el hormigueo nervioso en las ingles, en una sensación indescriptible que sube desde sus piernas hasta su estómago.

Todo lo que Jon le ha hecho sentir todo este tiempo se materializa ahora. Cada mirada que encerraba una promesa. Cada beso cargado de tantas ganas como culpa. _Al fin_ Jon y ella se están tocando como lo que llevan meses siendo; hermano y hermana, hombre y mujer. Dos lobos sobreviviendo en la nieve.

Y no le importa sentir la sombra de Robb a su espalda. No le importa que el rey muerto esté presente entre ellos, como el recuerdo de un beso cuya humedad siempre será perceptible en los labios de Jon. No le importa porque sabe que es parte de la historia de su hermano, que Robb ya es tan suyo como su expresión solemne, su honor inquebrantable o la presencia sempiterna de _Fantasma_ a su lado.

No le importa. Porque está sintiendo el bulto a través de la tela de los calzones de Jon, porque nota la humedad en sus propias bragas, porque a veces no pueden evitarlo y se rozan, casi como si quisieran unirse sobre la ropa. Y sabe que lo que hay entre ellos es tan genuino y real como un día lo fueron las correrías del heredero y el bastardo.

\- Jon -gruñe su nombre en su oreja, haciéndole estremecerse.

Porque es su hermano, es su amante, es su rey y es el primer hombre que la ha hecho sentir genuinamente querida y deseada. El primero que ha mirado más allá de su título o de su belleza y ha sabido comprender a la mujer herida. Exponiéndose a las aristas rotas de su interior. A las dentelladas de la ultrajada Loba Roja.

Jon es el primero que ha escuchado su consejo y la ha respetado, el primero en dar valor a sus palabras y a su presencia. El primero en reconocerla como la verdadera reina y en servirla con lealtad. En marchar a la batalla con una prenda suya a la altura del corazón.

Y cuando termina de quitarle la camisa, alzándola suavemente de las caderas para poder bajarle las bragas, Sansa siente su infinito cuidado, su absurda reverencia.

Y cuando es ella la que termina de arrancarle las pocas prendas de ropa que les separan, ya sabe que, además del primero, será el último.

Jon atrapa su boca en otro beso húmedo, lengua contra lengua, dientes mordiéndole con suavidad el labio inferior. Una de sus manos se cuela entre sus cuerpos, acariciando tentativamente entre las piernas de Sansa. Que ahoga un sonido al sentir la punta de uno de sus dedos insinuándose en su interior.

Pone los ojos en blanco, devolviéndole el beso con abandono mientras se frota instintivamente contra su mano. Le siente sonreír mientras ella gime, murmurando de nuevo su nombre cual letanía, hasta que Jon aparta la mano y la agarra de las caderas, tumbándose de espaldas.

\- Cuando quieras y al ritmo que quieras -murmura, cediéndole voluntariamente el control.

Mucho antes de casarse, ya la convierte en su señora y su legítima dueña.

Sansa nunca se ha sentido más fuerte y poderosa que cuando se sitúa sobre Jon, alineando cuidadosamente sus caderas mientras agarra con la mano a su hermano.

Se muerde el labio inferior antes de empezar a descender. Inspira hondo al sentir presionar a Jon. No tiene miedo, porque es ella quien decide el cuándo y el cómo, quien marca las pausas y elige en qué momento quedarse quieta, dejando que su cuerpo se acostumbre a la invasión.

Cuando las rodillas empiezan a temblarle, su hermano la agarra de las caderas, sin presionarle. Simplemente ayudándola a mantener el equilibrio.

Sansa deja escapar el aire cuando su cuerpo se abre definitivamente a él, quedándose sentada sobre sus caderas. Jon se incorpora para poder besarla, intentando moverse el mínimo posible. Encuentra a su hermana tan hambrienta como siempre, enredando su lengua con la de él. Una de las manos de ella se posa en su pecho, empujando hasta tumbarle de nuevo.

Jon la mira, mudo, boquiabierto y sin aire, cuando Sansa se inclina hasta apoyarse en sus hombros y empieza a moverse, alzándose para dejarse caer de nuevo, en un solo movimiento que le hace emitir un sonido gutural.

Y a partir de ahí todo lo demás se difumina.

La guerra, Aguasdulces e incluso la sombra de su querido Robb desaparecen completamente de su mente. Pues Sansa se hace con el control de su cuerpo y de su cerebro, Sansa se apodera de cada segundo y de cada respiración, de cada bocanada de oxígeno que entra con dificultad en sus pulmones. Sansa le hace suyo con cada movimiento de caderas; se inclina sobre su cuello y le marca con los dientes para ahogar los sonidos que se forman en el fondo de su garganta.

Esa Sansa plena y libre que por primera vez se siente amada y completa mientras cabalga sin descanso a su rey.

Y cuando Jon le confiesa que la quiere, le cree.

Porque Jon Nieve nunca supo mentir.


	25. El sueño del lobo

No recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo sueños de lobo.

Pero esa noche, mientras su cuerpo desnudo descansa junto al de Sansa, su conciencia abandona su plano de realidad y se introduce en la mente del lobo huargo que siempre ha sido su otra mitad.

La tormenta ha amainado, dejando un cielo limpio y gélido donde la luna permanece suspendida, blanca y brillante como una invitación. Los ojos rojos de _Fantasma_ se clavan un instante en ella, recordando vagamente cómo sus cinco hermanos solían alzar los hocicos al cielo para rendirle pleitesía. El eco de sus aullidos repiquetea en alguna parte de su cerebro animal, inspirando un suspiro melancólico en la conciencia humana que lo habita.

Sin dudar, el lobo ha encontrado el camino desde los aposentos de su amo hasta la entrada del castillo. Los guardias, que a esas alturas ya conocen bien a la criatura, lo dejan pasar sin osar interponerse en su camino.

Alguno incluso inclina la cabeza a su paso.

Jon no lo sabe, pero es mucho lo que los norteños presuponen de él, y que va más allá de los rumores que Sansa -con la ayuda de Meñique- ha sembrado intencionadamente. Un halo mítico se ha formado en torno a su figura, una historia a medio camino entre la realidad y la leyenda que es la principal culpable de que su autoridad no sea cuestionada jamás.

A Jon le aterraría saber que la mayoría de sus hombres piensan que el Lobo Blanco es un cambiapieles que vaga cada noche en el pellejo de _Fantasma_ ; como le impresionaría enterarse de que muchos intuyeron sus sentimientos por su hermana, antes incluso de que él se atreviera a confesarlos en sueños. Porque ambos asuntos, el del cambiapieles y el del incesto, habrían sido tabú en el viejo Norte. Ése que -como diría Lyanna Mormont-, no veía nada raro en que hubieran nacido bebés tras años de aislamiento. mientras miraba con recelo los cachorros rubios que Cersei Lannister paría en Desembarco.

Ambas sospechas podrían haberle costado el trono si se hubiera tratado de un hombre normal.

Pero es que Jon Nieve dejó de ser considerado como perteneciente a esa categoría desde el mismo momento en el que resucitó tras haber sido consido a puñaladas. Y para los hombres del Norte, acostumbrados a lidiar con la muerte desde niños, no había nada más seguro que proclamar como rey al único hombre que había logrado ser capaz de vencerla. El Lord Comandante que dejó cruzar el Muro a los salvajes y fue asesinado por ello, para renacer convertido en el Lobo Blanco. El Rey en el Norte que les está llevando a la mayor de las victorias.

Jon ignora casi todo lo que se cuenta de él en los corrillos del campamento. En las interminables guardias frente al castillo de Aguasdulces o Los Gemelos.

Que no puede volver a morir. Que su corazón ya no late.

Que es el único capaz de matar al Rey de la Noche, su perfecto antagonista; los dos antiguos Comandantes, uno eternamente muerto, el otro vivo para siempre. El cadáver de hielo contra el resucitado por el dios del fuego.

Que se casará con su hermana porque un ser tan sobrenatural como el Lobo Blanco sólo puede plantar su semilla en otro ser tan excepcional como la Loba Roja, Sansa Stark; quien, a su modo, también fue muerta y resucitada en vida.

Y que cada noche, _Fantasma_ se convierte en una proyección de su amo, recorriendo los alrededores, olfateando al enemigo, detectando y exterminando a los traidores al Norte.

Por eso los leales observan con respeto al lobo, y los que tienen algo que ocultar se procuran de huir de su presencia.

Se equivocan a medias.

Si Jon escabara en la conciencia del lobo, no recordaría haber hecho nada más heroico que corretear sobre la nieve, ni nada más peligroso que cazar a algún conejo raquítico. Pero sí que está allí, esa noche, metido en el pellejo del huargo. Y apenas se ha alejado de Aguasdulces cuando un sonido y un olor le hacen quedarse paralizados. En tensión.

 _Fantasma_ se gira a tiempo para esquivar el ataque del ser peludo que se ha abatido sobre él proveniente del castillo. _Invierno_ suelta un ladrido juguetón, embistiendo de nuevo al lobo blanco. El desmañado cachorro es demasiado torpe para poder alcanzar a su congénere, pero parece feliz persiguiéndole, una mota gris bajo la luz de la luna, corriendo en pos de una sombra blanca.

 _Fantasma_ se deja unos minutos más, extrañamente indulgente para tratarse de un lobo que ni siquiera de cachorro perdía tiempo en juegos. Los gañidos y ladridos de _Invierno_ resuenan a su espalda. Cada poco tiempo el lobezno pierde pie en la resbaladiza nieve y cae, otorgando unos segundos de ventaja al otro huargo. A veces, _Fantasma_ se gira y le taladra con sus ojos rojizos, retador y burlón. Espoleando la sangre caliente del lobezno.

Jon asiste a la escena desde lo más hondo de la conciencia de su lobo. Nota el frío y la nieve y el olor limpio del aire, pero no es él sino el instinto de _Fantasma_ quien les guía.

La persecución acaba cuando el mayor se cansa; de un topetazo, se revuelve y derriba a _Invierno._ El cachorro gime y se revuelca por la nieve, quedándose panza arriba, la lengua asomando entre los colmillos, cuando el lobo blanco se acerca a él para mirarle de cerca.

E incluso la conciencia humana de Jon puede notarlo.

 _Fantasma_ olfatea al lobezno. No es la primera vez que lo hace pero sí la primera que nota esa discordancia, quizá por influencia de la mitad humana agazapada en su mente.

 _Invierno_ huele a humano.

No es el olor residual de alguna de las personas con las que convive, sino un olor más profundo que forma parte de su ser. Como la esencia de Robb formaba parte de la de _Viento Gris,_ la de Sansa de _Dama,_ o la de Jon puede percibirse en el olor del propio _Fantasma._

 _Invierno_ huele a algo indescifrable. Porque es Sansa, Jon y Arya a la vez. Es incluso Robb y Rickon, que murieron antes de su nacimiento, o Bran, a quien aún no ha conocido. Es todos los Stark vivos y muertos; y a la vez no huele como ninguno de ellos.

Es el olor de un ser que flota, fantasmagórico y desconocido, pero impregnando ya con su esencia al cachorro de huargo.

 _Fantasma_ se aparta, permitiendo que su congénere se levante, sacudiéndose juguetonamente para desprenderse de la nieve adherida al lomo.

El sueño de lobo termina cuando el huargo blanco apunta con el morro al castillo, como si quisiera indicar al cachorro que el juego ha acabado.

Jon se despierta bruscamente.

Apenas recuerda el sueño, pero sí que sabe que _Fantasma_ e _Invierno_ se están dirigiendo en ese momento de vuelta al castillo.

Bajo las sábanas, pegada a él, Sansa duerme ajena a todo.

Jon estrecha el brazo en torno a su cintura. Y sólo cuando entierra la cabeza en su cuello y reconoce su olor -olor a nieve, a sexo, a dama y a loba- es capaz de acompasar los rabiosos latidos de su corazón.


	26. El caballero leal

Si alguien lo nota, nadie hace un solo comentario.

\- El Invierno ha llegado a Desembarco.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- He sido contrabandista, Jon, tengo mis métodos -sonríe afable Davos, regalándole una palmadita con la mano enguantada, la de las falanges cortadas. Después se queda pensativo-. Ahora les vendrían bien mis cebollas.

\- ¿Hay escasez de alimento?

Jon levanta las orejas como su lobo al olfatear la presa, prestando por primera vez toda su atención al viejo marino. Los dos caminan por el perímetro de Aguasdulces, con _Fantasma_ precediéndoles.

\- No, pero la habrá -el Caballero de la Cebolla se mantiene en silencio un momento-. Cersei no es la mejor administradora del mundo, Jon. Daenerys ha destruido el grano de los Tyrrell y sus dragones han devastado parte de los campos del Dominio. Lo poco que haya, lo reservará para ella, condenando a su pueblo a morir de hambre.

\- Como cualquier rey haría, supongo.

\- Cualquier rey menos tú.

Jon le mira con sorpresa un momento, antes de asentir. Ser Davos lleva razón; aunque el ejército norteño ha pasado por momentos de escasez y penuria, tanto Sansa como él han comido las mismas raciones que el más humilde de sus hombres. Acostumbrados a la mentalidad frugal de los Stark, ninguno de los dos ha otorgado importancia al gesto.

\- ¿Y Daenerys? -Pregunta, tanto por obtener información como por cambiar de tema.

Davos entrecierra los ojos.

\- Quemando vivos a los que no doblan la rodilla ante ella, me temo -se rasca la mano enguantada con la completa, en un gesto mecánico-. Cuando escuché hablar de ella por primera vez, tenía la esperanza de que resultara ser uno de los pocos Targaryen buenos y sensatos. Un Jaehaerys -menea la cabeza-. Pero todo apunta a que estamos ante otro Aegon el Conquistador. Y personalmente cada vez me recuerda más a su padre, el Rey Loco. No se puede confiar en ella.

A Jon no le sorprende nada de lo que escucha.

\- Su padre quemó vivo a mi abuelo -murmura-. Ya podría ser tan mansa como el rey Baelor el Santo, que jamás confiaría en ella.

\- Y harías bien. Los Targaryen son volubles e imprevisibles, y ni el más sensato de ellos está exento de un punto de locura.

\- Parecéis saber mucho sobre ellos, Ser Davos.

Se da cuenta de que ha tocado un punto delicado cuando el marino hace una mueca.

\- La persona que me enseñó a leer tenía muchos libros de Historia de Poniente.

Jon sabe a quién se refiere y sabe cómo murió. Y cuando ve que los ojos de Ser Davos se ponen vidriosos por unos segundos, guarda un respetuoso silencio, posando una mano en su hombro en señal de mudo apoyo.

El marino se repone de inmediato, aclarándose la garganta. Su expresión bonachona se rompe por unos instantes, siendo sustituida por una mueca torva.

\- Algún día mataré a esa hechicera con mis propias menos.

Esa hechicera es la persona que le devolvió la vida. Pero Jon asiente. Porque nada, ni siquiera su resurrección y una supuesta victoria contra los Caminantes Blancos, justificará lo que pasó con la hija de Stannis Baratheon.

Ser Davos se ha quedado callado, la mirada traspuesta al infinito. Al manto blanco que está sumergiendo las Tierras de los Ríos en el mismo hielo que se está apoderando del resto de los Siete Reinos.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? Cuando supe lo que había pasado con Shireen me juré a mí mismo que nunca volvería a servir a un rey capaz de permitir que sacrificaran a un niño. Stannis lo hizo -su gesto es amargo, como si masticara algo desagradable-. Cersei y Daenerys lo harían, si es que no lo han hecho ya.

Jon se siente un poco sobrecogido cuando el Caballero de la Cebolla, antiguo contrabandista y veterano de varias guerras, se gira hacia él con una expresión que sólo podría ser definida como pura lealtad.

\- Tú nunca lo harías, Jon. Y por eso te seguiré hasta la muerte.

Jon le aprieta más fuerte el hombro. No es una persona especialmente expresiva, pero el discreto y leal Ser Davos se ha ganado un hueco en su corazón.

\- Significa mucho para mí.

El marino le devuelve una palmada recia en el antebrazo, apartándose de la muralla. Su gesto vuelve a ser afable mientras reemprende la marcha, teniendo cuidado de no resbalar con la nieve que ya cubre las almenas.

Jon mira a _Fantasma_ e inspira hondo. Hay algo que lleva atormentándole días, una idea en principio absurda, pero cada vez más pausible, que se mantiene fija e incómoda en el fondo de su mente. Como una espina imposible de extraer.

\- Davos, tú que sabes tanto sobre los Targaryen… -el rey intenta sonar casual, su rostro tan impenetrable como siempre. El marinero le mira de reojo, arqueando una ceja-. ¿Diríais que su locura se debía al hecho de haberse casado entre ellos a lo largo de los siglos?

Ser Davos se detiene en seco. Y cuando le mira, algo extraño ocurre: Jon se siente desnudo y transparente de una forma que nunca le ha pasado con nadie. Excepto con Sansa.

Y sabe que su secreto -quizá el mayor de sus temores- ha quedado al descubierto al ver que Davos se acerca un paso, inclinando la cabeza con aire confidencial. Su voz rebosando simpatía, comprensión, amabilidad.

\- El hecho de que los Targaryen se casaran entre ellos potenció un defecto que ya estaba en la familia, Jon -contesta, mirándole con franqueza-. Pero en los Stark no ha habido ningún loco, que yo sepa. En principio, no tienes que tener miedo de tener hijos con Lady Sansa.

Jon le devuelve la mirada. Fijamente.

Ha pensado mil veces en ello, pero nunca es tan real como cuando Ser Davos lo dice en voz alta. Y es irónico que la primera vez que se verbalice sea allí, en Aguasdulces. El antiguo solar de los Tully, el hogar natal de Lady Catelyn. Jon imagina a los espíritus de los viejos Tully bramando desde el inframundo por la posibilidad de ver a uno de los suyos engendrando hijos con el oscuro bastardo norteño.

\- ¿Suena mal, verdad? -Se agacha para enroscar los brazos en torno al cuello de _Fantasma,_ simplemente por no tener que enfrentar la mirada honesta de Davos-. Tener hijos con mi propia hermana.

\- _Hermanastra._

\- Eso no lo hace menos grave, Davos.

\- Supongo que no -concede él.

Durante casi un minuto nadie habla. Jon acaricia al lobo, dejándose tranquilizar por el acompasado latido de su corazón bajo el espeso manto de pelo. Ser Davos se mueve en torno a él, apoyándose en la muralla. Reflexionando.

\- ¿Cómo te suena a ti, Jon? -Le pregunta al fin.

A Jon le gustaría poder dar otra respuesta, pero cuando se lo repite a sí mismo -tener hijos con Sansa, sangre de su sangre, aquello a lo que renunció cuando hizo los votos en la Guardia de la Noche- el sentimiento que se abre paso en él es único, claro, insoslayable.

\- Como lo que siempre he querido -alza la cabeza para cruzar una mirada desesperada con el marino. Ansioso por saber si de verdad es tan horrible como parece-. Tener una familia.

Ser Davos sonríe.

\- Entonces, eso es lo único que debe importarte.

Le tiende la mano enguantada para ayudarle a levantarse. Jon la coge, notando los dedos incompletos del marinero bajo el guante.

\- Gracias, Ser Davos.

\- No se merecen.

Puesto en pie en rey, cruza ambos brazos a la espalda, echando a andar de nuevo, meditabundo. Jon se sitúa de nuevo a su lado, con el lobo trotando frente a ellos, la nariz pegada al suelo de piedra.

\- Imagino que pensarás en casarte con ella.

Jon gira el cuello para mirarle. La expresión de Davos es de pura calma.

\- No sé si estoy en posición de hacerlo.

\- Es un asunto delicado, desde luego -asiente el Caballero de la Cebolla, hablando en tono tan casual como si le estuviera aconsejando sobre las reservas de grano o la fabricación de nuevas armas-. Obviamente tus enemigos lo utilizarán para presentarte como un bárbaro norteño sin respeto por nada. Pero no creo que, a estas alturas, su opinión te importe.

\- No es la opinión de los Lannister o la Targaryen lo que me preocupa.

\- El Norte te será fiel -asevera Davos, que sí ha escuchado los rumores del campamento. Sí ha estado en esos corrillos alrededor del fuego donde el alcohol desata la lengua de los hombres-. Y si a alguien se le ocurriera hablar en contra, seguro que podemos contar con Lady Lyanna Mormont para que los convenza de lo contrario.

Davos sonríe, pero Jon se mantiene serio.

\- El Norte siempre ha condenado el incesto.

\- Y lo sigue condenando. Pero están dispuestos a hacer una excepción contigo.

\- No entiendo por qué tendrían que hacerlo.

\- ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?

Ser Davos le está mirando con sincera curiosidad.

\- ¿De qué?

El caballero mueve la cabeza. _No sabes nada, Jon Nieve,_ susurra una voz en su cabeza. Pero no es la de la salvaje que convirtió esa frase en su lema, sino el tono burlón de su hermano Robb.

No sabe nada pero va a empezar a saberlo, porque Davos suspira con aire de cansancio.

No se puede decir que el Caballero de la Cebolla entienda lo que está surgiendo entre su rey y Lady Stark. Pero tampoco entiende por qué el hombre que está frente a él puede seguir respirando cuando él mismo lo vio frío y muerto.

No se explica cómo alguien puede caer enamorado de su propio hermano de sangre. Pero todo lo relacionado con Jon Nieve hace tiempo que dejó de ser explicable por las leyes de los hombres.

Hay algo que Davos sí sabe, con total y absoluta certeza:

Que no era Stannis el Príncipe Que Fue Prometido.

Y es por eso que no se cree con derecho de juzgar a Jon. Porque sólo los Dioses, ya sean los Antiguos o los Nuevos, podrán algún día dictar sentencia sobre el Rey en el Norte.

\- Tú no eres un hombre cualquiera -murmura-. Y Sansa tampoco es una mujer cualquiera. Todo el mundo condena el incesto, claro que sí. Pero también quieren saber qué clase de cachorro puede salir de la unión de la Loba Roja y el Lobo Blanco.

Él entre ellos.

Porque en el fondo, a pesar de su pragmatismo y de su procedencia sureña, Davos también se ha imbuido de ese espíritu, de esa creencia que Lyanna Mormont proclama a todo el que quiera escucharla en cuanto tiene ocasión.

Sólo hay un rey. Y sólo hay una reina.

Con una última sonrisa, considera terminada la charla, pasando junto a un pasmado Jon camino a la entrada de una torre.

Aunque se detenga un momento, inspirando hondo antes de ofrecerle el último consejo. El que daría si Jon fuese el hijo que murió en el Aguasnegras.

\- Sólo una cosa… Lo que tengas que hacer, hazlo cuando antes -arquea las cejas significativamente-. Estoy seguro de que lo último que quieres es engendrar un bastardo.


	27. Final de partida

\- ¿Lord Baelish?

Sansa siempre tiene cuidado de referirse a él con su título, siempre con la máxima deferencia, siempre con una sonrisa resplandeciente que insinúa más de lo que muestra.

Hace mucho tiempo, Cersei Lannister le reveló que la principal arma de una mujer se encuentra entre sus piernas. Y aunque ella nunca ha llegado a ese punto, sí que ha aprendido a manipular el deseo de los hombres. A llevarlos a su terreno con palabras tan dulces como los pastelillos de limón que tanto le gustaban de niña.

Excepto, por supuesto, al único que siempre la ha tratado como si fuera algo más que una cara bonita.

Meñique se gira para mirarla. Con el tiempo, Sansa también ha aprendido a leer su rostro. A reconocer la sombra de ese amor enfermizo que le unió a su madre, y que se ha traspasado a ella como una suerte de extraña herencia.

\- Lady Sansa.

Puede que, aparte de Jon, Petyr Baelish sea el hombre que más la haya querido en su vida. A su forma retorcida y egoísta, por supuesto, pero es incuestionable que ella es la única razón por la que está allí, prestando sus hombres y sus recursos a la causa.

Sansa sabe que ese influjo está a punto de acabar.

 _¿Cuándo piensas que te traicionará?_ , le preguntó Lyanna Mormont.

 _En cuanto sepa lo mío con Jon,_ se responde mentalmente.

Le ofrece su brazo. Meñique se lo acepta con un ademán galante. Sus dedos siempre aprietan su carne más de lo necesario, su cuerpo siempre está un paso más cerca de lo que sería aconsejable. Pero Lady Stark es perfectamente consciente de ello, y ha aprendido a manejarlo. De aquellos tiempos en los que él le robaba besos ya no queda más que el recuerdo.

\- A vuestra señora madre le habría gustado veros aquí.

Sansa ya esperaba ese comentario, así que asiente.

\- También le habría gustado veros a vos -miente.

Meñique esboza una tenue sonrisa nostálgica, pero decide cambiar de tema. Sansa, que sabe que ninguno de los comentarios de Lord Baelish son casuales, se mantiene a la espera, alerta y a la vez relajada. Como un lobo acechando.

\- Es impresionante todo lo que ha conseguido vuestro hermano -comenta en tono ligero, con una admiración tan falsa como lo es la sonrisa de Sansa-. Sin duda se ha ganado la admiración de todos sus hombres. Todos hablan de las hazañas del Rey en el Norte, del Lobo Blanco. Qué curioso que haya sido precisamente el bastardo de Invernalia el único que se está llevando todos los elogios -se queda callado un segundo-. Me pregunto qué diría Catelyn.

La referencia a su madre y su bien conocido desdén por Jon es un golpe bajo, pero Sansa no muestra ninguna reacción, asintiendo distraídamente mientras se esfuerza en responder con una sonrisa a todas las inclinaciones de cabeza y saludos que va cosechando a su paso.

Por el rabillo del ojo le parece captar una figura negra en una de las escaleras que bordean el patio interior de Aguasdulces. Tiene que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para no alzar la cabeza y buscar la mirada de su hermano. Pero no le preocupa que él los vea.

Jon es consciente de su juego, confía en ella y la vigila de lejos.

Sansa se acerca aún más a Lord Baelish.

\- Mi madre nunca supo ver más allá de la condición de Jon. Es un buen hombre y un gran rey -contesta en tono rotundo, manifestando sin ambages su adhesión a la causa del hermano. Para, acto seguido, dejar entrever, tímidamente, una casi invisible grieta-. Aunque es verdad que…

Finge morderse la lengua, apartando la mirada. En el otro extremo del patio, Lady Mormont está hablando con uno de sus hombres. La niña arquea una ceja en un ademán vagamente perceptible, y Sansa le devuelve el gesto.

\- ¿Qué? -La insta su interlocutor.

La lucha entre su lealtad a Jon y su legítimo deseo de ser reconocida se prolonga un poco más, o finge hacerlo, con Petyr atento a cada uno de sus gestos. Finalmente, chasquea la lengua. Bajando la voz en tono confidencial.

\- Siempre he sido la niña tonta, la hermana que no servía para nada más que para casarse con un buen partido. Me obligaban a comportarme como una señorita mientras el resto de mis hermanos era libre para hacer lo que les placía -extiende la mano libre frente a ella, dejando que Lord Baelish pueda ver los cortes y callosidades que se han formado en sus antañas delicadas palmas-. A mí nadie me ha nombrado reina. No tengo banderizos propios, ni blando una espada como Jon y como Arya. Pero mirad mis manos, _Petyr._ A mi manera, yo también lucho.

Sansa sabe que ha acertado con el uso deliberado de su nombre de pila cuando Meñique tarda unos segundos en responder.

\- Eso es indudable, Lady Sansa. Y si me permitís el atrevimiento, para mí vos sois la verdadera artífice tras los éxitos de vuestro hermano.

Ella hace un gesto vago, ni otorgando ni desmintiendo. Su tono de voz, rebosante de resentimiento, no concuerda con sus palabras al contestar:

\- Es Jon quien nos ha traído hasta aquí, por supuesto. El mérito es enteramente suyo.

Y es en ese momento cuando algo le hiela la sangre.

Es un pequeño gesto, una leve inflexión en su voz. Una mirada fugaz. Señales que pasarían desapercibidas a cualquiera que no hubiera hecho de un arte el anticiparse al enigmático y calculador Petyr Baelish. El maestro del juego de tronos, siempre con las cartas marcadas en una mano y un puñal escondido en la otra.

\- Espero que tu hermano reconozca debidamente tus méritos.

Un comentario ambiguo que no tendría por qué augurar nada malo si Sansa no fuera capaz de percibir el mismo matiz de resentimiento que Meñique se esfuerza denodadamente por mantener oculto. Y cuando Lord Baelish vuelve a sonreír, tan amable y obsequioso y lamebotas como siempre, Sansa escucha una señal de alarma interna que agudiza todos sus sentidos.

_¿Cuándo piensas que te traicionará?_

_Ya._

Porque lo sabe.

Durante un tiempo ha conseguido tenerle engañado. Ha logrado que no diera demasiado crédito a los chismorreos que corrían sobre Jon y ella. Arrugando la nariz y riéndose de la simpleza de los norteños. Asegurándose de dejarle ver grietas en su relación con su hermano.

Ha sido extrañamente fácil. Meñique puede ser la persona más inteligente del reino, pero el amor le vuelve tan estúpido como al resto de los hombres.

Pero ahora lo sabe.

Ahora sabe que ha perdido a Sansa en los brazos de Jon, como un día Brandon y Ned Stark le quitaron a Catelyn. Ahora sabe que ella nunca será suya.

 _Ahora,_ piensa Sansa. _Ahora es cuando va a matarme._

Y al ver las murallas de Aguasdulces, piensa en Lysa Arryn. Cayendo para siempre por la Puerta de la Luna.

Se pregunta cómo tendrá pensado hacerlo.

¿Lanzándola al vacío sobre una de las almenas, emulando la triste muerte de su tía?

¿Clavándole en el corazón la daga que sin duda debe llevar entre las ropas, en un homenaje a su hermano Robb?

¿O cortándole el cuello de lado a lado, como murió su querida Catelyn?

Sólo hay algo que está claro: Meñique y ella son dos piezas que se están dirigiendo en línea recta hacia su destino.

Y ninguno de los dos puede desviarse del camino sin temor a que el otro sospeche.

Con una frialdad sorprendente, Sansa analiza con rapidez todas sus opciones:

Podría gritar y pedir ayuda, pero no está segura de que los guardias pudieran alcanzarla a tiempo.

Podría sacar la daga de sus ropas, pero no puede hacerlo sin alertar a Meñique y darle tiempo a atacar.

La voz de Cersei Lannister vuelve a surgir en lo más profundo de su mente.

_La mejor arma de una mujer está entre sus piernas._

\- ¡Oh! Acabo de recordar que me he dejado algo en mi habitación -sonríe beatíficamente-. ¿Me acompañáis un momento, Lord Baelish?

Y así es como la Loba Roja mueve su pieza, fiándolo todo a un único movimiento.

No sabe cómo pensaba matarla Meñique, pero sí sabe que no hay forma de que resista la tentación de adentrarse con ella en las profundidades del castillo. Porque si hay algo que Petyr Baelish pueda desear -más que matar a la segunda mujer de su vida que le da de lado por un Stark callado y aburrido-, es hacerlo después de haber satisfecho al fin sus impulsos, por largo tiempo postergados.

Lord Baelish asiente. Un chispazo de lujuria brilla en sus ojos, tan obvio que Sansa se estremece. Su fachada se está desmoronando por momentos. Exponiendo sus cartas. Sus intenciones.

A Sansa le encantaría poder darse la vuelta y buscar con los ojos a Jon antes de variar su rumbo e introducirse junto a Meñique en la misma boca del lobo.

Pero no puede.

Así que se encomienda en silencio a los Dioses Antiguos -los dioses de Jon- cuando Petyr le cede el paso educadamente frente a una de las puertas, aunque sin soltar su brazo. Su agarre firme mientras se adentran por uno de los pasillos del castillo.

Sansa sabe que sólo le quedan unos minutos.

Apuesta todas sus esperanzas a que alguien la haya visto entrar en el castillo junto a Meñique. Porque aunque a Jon no le haya extrañado verla pasear de su brazo por el patio, sabe que ni a su hermano, ni a Lady Mormont, ni tan siquiera a Arya, dejaría de alarmarles que desapareciera de su vista junto a él.

Ese es su plan A.

El plan B es confiar en ser más rápida que él al sacar la daga. En neutralizar su superior fuerza con la rabia que se está apoderando de ella, desterrando el miedo y haciendo vibrar un gruñido bajo y ronco en el fondo de su garganta.

Su habitación -en realidad, la habitación de Jon- está cada vez más cerca.

Los guardias los dejan pasar sin sospechar, limitándose a inclinar la cabeza.

Y cuando parece obvio que nadie va a acudir en su ayuda, Sansa vuelve a rezar. Pero esta vez no se dirige a los dioses, sino a su madre y a Robb.

 _No me dejéis morir,_ implora. _No ahora._

La punta de sus dedos roza la pesada puerta de la habitación.

\- ¿Podéis esperar fuera, Lord Baelish? Será sólo un momento.

En la penumbra, Meñique sonríe. Y esta vez ni se molesta en aparentar que es una sonrisa amable.

\- Los dos sabemos que eso no va a ser posible, Sansa.

La mano libre de Meñique la empuja contra la puerta, sin soltarle el otro brazo. El bulto de la daga que le regaló Jon es perceptible bajo el vestido. Lord Baelish lo roza con los dedos, convirtiendo su sonrisa en mueca.

\- ¿Cómo has podido? -Mueve la cabeza, genuinamente indignado-. Menos mal que tu madre está muerta, Sansa. No quiero saber qué diría de su preciosa hija si supiera que está follándose a su medio hermano bastardo.

Sansa mantiene la cabeza alta, enfrentando su mirada. Esboza una pequeña sonrisa. No hace ademán de forcejear ni de luchar por la daga.

No le hace falta.

Meñique no puede sentirlo, pero ella sí. Ella es una Stark, una loba. Y puede notar en las entrañas la cercanía de la manada.

\- Petyr -escupe, mirándole fijamente a los ojos-. Prefiero follarme a mi hermano antes que tocarte un solo pelo a ti.

Y entonces Meñique se lleva la mano a las ropas.

Unas pezuñas rechinan contra el suelo de piedra.

El destello metálico asoma al mismo tiempo que las fauces de un lobo surgen en la oscuridad.

 _Invierno_ no es lo suficientemente adulto para que su mordisco sea letal, pero su tamaño y su peso sí bastan para desequilibrar momentáneamente a Meñique, haciéndole soltar la daga, que resbala hasta quedar fuera del alcance de ambos.

Sansa se lanza hacia ella con la agilidad de un animal salvaje. En cuanto Petyr logra ponerse en pie, librándose de un empujón del lobezno, se encuentra con la hoja del puñal de Sansa -el puñal de Jon- en el cuello.

Se quedan quietos. Mirándose.

Congelados en el tiempo mientras, al fondo el pasillo, empiezan a surgir voces. Aceros entrechocando, las garras de otro lobo arañando el suelo.

Pero Sansa sólo tiene ojos para su oponente, que a su vez la observa con la barbilla alzada.

\- Lo he dado todo por ti -masculla-. Si no fuera por mí, tú y el imbécil de tu hermano estaríais muertos.

Sansa no puede evitar una risa amarga.

\- Tu ayuda fue un pequeño precio a pagar por todo el daño que has causado a mi familia.

\- Nadie ha ayudado más a tu familia -susurra.

Una carcajada estremece el pecho de la señora de Invernalia.

\- ¿De verdad me crees tan tonta? ¿De verdad te crees que no he deducido que fuiste tú quien traicionó a mi padre, quien colaboró con los Lannister, quien provocó la ruina de mi familia? -La hoja se aprieta con más fuerza contra su cuello-. ¿De verdad piensas, Lord Petyr Baelish, que iba a olvidar que me entregasteis a Ramsay para que me violara?

Meñique no se mueve.

\- Es tu castigo por no haber sido mía.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Sansa ve una sombra blanca aparecer en el recodo del pasillo. _Fantasma_ se detiene en seco, evaluando la situación. Contentándose con enseñar los dientes en silencio.

Un momento después, Arya y Jon aparecen tras él, _Garra_ y _Aguja_ en la mano. Les siguen un puñado de guardias, tan ruidosos como inútiles.

\- Sansa, apártate -ordena el rey.

\- No, Jon -responde ella, sin apartar los ojos de Meñique-. El hombre que dicta sentencia debe de blandir la espada.

Jon murmura un juramento entre dientes, pero Arya baja a _Aguja,_ contemplando a su hermana con aprobación.

\- Eras mía -repite Meñique, indiferente a la presencia del rey y su otra hermana, incluso al enorme huargo blanco que le ofrece sus colmillos en silencio-. Pero me rechazaste, y como castigo has acabado en la cama de dos bastardos.

Sansa niega con la cabeza, con espantosa tranquilidad.

\- Os equivocáis, Lord Baelish. Nunca fui vuestra, como no fui de Ramsay ni ahora soy de Jon. Yo no soy _de nadie_ -mastica las palabras, taladrándole con su mirada de hielo antes de agregar-. En el nombre de Jon Nieve, primero de su nombre, Rey en el Norte, yo, Sansa Stark, señora de Invernalia, Guardiana del Norte, os sentencio a morir.

Meñique se mantiene digno y sereno hasta el final.

Cuando la daga empieza a deslizarse por su garganta. Cuando su piel se abre, dejando escapar borbotones de sangre. Cuando la vida le abandona rápidamente, sus músculos se aflojan, su cuerpo se va deslizando hacia el suelo.

Y ni siquiera en ese segundo final, en esa última mirada que le lanza antes de que sus ojos se pongan vidriosos, muestra una mínima señal de arrepentimiento. Un rastro de miedo o dolor.

Un gesto de humanidad.

Tampoco en esta ocasión Sansa se mueve. Deja que la sangre salpique sus ropas, que se escurra por su mano y su brazo. No se permite a sí misma apartar la mirada del rostro de su enemigo hasta que Lord Petyr Baelish, el hombre que ha sido a la vez mentor y carcelero, protector y opresor, emite su estertor final.

Sigue serena cuando se gira hacia el grupo, que la observa con aire sobrecogido.

Sólo Arya sonríe abiertamente.

\- Limpiad esto -ordena, dirigiéndose a los guardias, apartándose del cadáver-. Y quemad el cuerpo de Lord Baelish. Ya sólo falta que vuelva de la muerte convertido en un Caminante para seguir atormentándome.

Su gruñido irónico es saludado por una carcajada de Arya, que envaina a _Aguja_ mientras propina una palmada de aprobación en el hombro de su hermana. _Invierno_ trota apaciblemente tras ella. _Fantasma_ le roza la palma de la mano con el hocico, gesto que ella agradece con una caricia entre las orejas.

Jon la mira como si fuera la primera vez que la viera.

\- Me gusta tu nueva forma de ser, hermana -comenta Arya, aún sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

\- Yo preferiría no convertir esto en una costumbre. Ya he echado a perder dos vestidos.

Arya vuelve a reírse.

Un poco aturdido, Jon envaina a _Garra._ Observando a sus dos hermanas sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir. Arya le devuelve la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior en un gesto de diversión.

\- Creo que nuestro rey quiere audiencia privada contigo, Lady Stark -comenta, en tono mordaz. Las dos miradas fulminantes que se clavan en ella no parecen afectarle lo más mínimo-. Voy a buscar a Lyanna para contarle lo que ha pasado. Se va a morir de envidia.

Sansa pone los ojos en blanco mientras Arya se aleja.

\- Veo a nuestra pequeña asesina bastante integrada.

Jon no responde la broma. Al mirarle, Sansa se encuentra con esa expresión de cerril solemnidad, tan estúpida como puramente Stark.

\- Discúlpame, mi señora.

Sansa arquea una ceja en una muda pregunta. Su hermano farfulla, dejando caer sus ojos hacia el suelo. Viva y absurda imagen de la conmiseración.

\- Te prometí que no dejaría que te volvieran a hacer daño, y…

\- Y yo te contesté que era imposible que me pudieras prometer eso -le corta, haciendo que Jon dé un respingo-. Eres el Rey en el Norte. Yo soy tu hermana. Tú estás rodeado de enemigos en el campo de batalla. Yo estoy rodeada de enemigos fuera de él.

El rostro solemne de Jon parece más alargado que nunca.

\- Ojalá pudiera protegerte siempre.

\- Me protejo yo sola, mi rey -Sansa da un paso hacia él, agarrándole de la cintura-. Permite que te recuerde que me he protegido sola todo este tiempo.

Jon la besa con ternura, agarrándola de las mejillas. Después la abraza, enterrando la cabeza en su cuello. Sansa puede percibir su miedo en la forma en la que sus brazos se aprietan alrededor de su cintura. Con fuerza. Pero también puede leer la admiración en sus ojos cuando se separa. Puede ver lo orgulloso que se siente de servirla.

\- Hay otra razón por la que quería hablar contigo -confiesa, cambiando completamente de tercio. Una de sus manos rebusca entre sus ropas, extrayendo una carta con el lacre roto-. Es una carta de Los Gemelos. Bran ya ha llegado allí.

La sola mención de Bran hace aparecer una sonrisa en los labios de Sansa, que ni se molesta en coger la carta de manos de su hermano.

\- Hay que responderle cuanto antes. Que lo traigan de inmediato, Jon -no oculta su ansiedad-. Me muero por abrazarle, por estar los cuatro juntos de…

\- _No._

Por una vez es ella quien se queda cortada, observando a Jon, atónita. El rey se limita a extraer la carta, presentándosela. Arrugando la frente con extrañeza.

\- Lee la carta. La ha dictado él. Dice que ya ha viajado suficiente. Que ya nos encontraremos en Los Gemelos.

\- ¿Quiere que viajemos allí?

Jon mueve la cabeza.

\- No nos pide que vayamos. Es casi como si supiera que _vamos_ a volver hacia allí.

Sansa coge la carta. Sus ojos recorren rápidamente las líneas, corroborando lo que su hermano ya le ha dicho.

\- Pero no podemos volver. No antes de que ataquemos a los Lan…

La atención de ambos se ve distraída por otra serie de pasos aproximándose. Botas militares, tintineo de armadura entrechocando; Jon se lleva una mano a la empuñadura de _Garra,_ colocándose frente a su hermana.

Pero es Brienne de Tarth quien aparece al fondo del pasillo, sobresaltada y descompuesta.

\- Lady Stark. Majestad.

Sansa piensa que acaba de enterarse del intento de Meñique, y está a punto de dar un paso al frente para tranquilizarla cuando Brienne se desentiende de ella, prácticamente cuadrándose frente a su hermano.

\- Jon.

Es tan poco habitual que la ceremoniosa Doncella de Tarth llame al rey por su nombre, que ambos comprenden que algo más ha pasado.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Hay un hombre en la puerta. Solo. Solicita audiencia con Lady Sansa, y _solamente_ con ella.

Jon da un paso al frente, agarrando suavemente de la muñeca al escudo juramentado de su hermana. Brienne clava en él sus ojos desencajados.

\- ¿Quién es ese hombre?

Interpelada directamente por su rey, no tiene más remedio que responder, en un hilo de voz.

\- Jaime Lannister.


	28. El león herido

El Gran Salón de Aguasdulces ha sido despejado para la ocasión.

\- Quiero discreción -ordenó Jon a Ser Davos.

El antiguo contrabandista ha cumplido, introduciendo a Jaime Lannister en Aguasdulces tan subrepticiamente como si fuera una de sus mercancías. Muy pocas personas han visto a ese hombre desconocido y embozado atravesar la muralla; y aún menos saben cuál es su identidad cuando Davos y Brienne le llevan hacia el salón.

La Doncella de Tarth asegura la pesada puerta. Podrick se ha quedado vigilando fuera. Con gesto determinado, Brienne agarra bruscamente al hombre del brazo. Obligándole a avanzar por el pasillo central del salón.

Sobre el estrado, Jon y Sansa esperan sentados en la larga mesa que un día presidieran los abuelos maternos de los Stark. Al otro lado del rey, Arya espera de pie. Tormund vigila unos pasos adelantado, al pie de la escalera.

Lady Mormont está sentada sobre una silla, no muy lejos del Matagigantes.

Brienne prácticamente arroja al hombre sobre los escalones.

\- Aquí lo tenéis, mi rey.

Jaime Lannister trastabilla, pero logra recuperar el equilibrio y la compostura. Cuando se baja la capucha de la capa, dirige una mirada de reojo a su captora. Soltando un bufido.

\- Vos tan delicada como siempre, Lady Brienne.

\- Arrodillaos ante el rey, Ser Jaime.

Jaime mueve la cabeza con aire desdeñoso, mirando hacia arriba. Ninguno de los dos hermanos puede evitar acordarse de la primera vez que le vieron en Invernalia, joven y resplandeciente, la melena dorada sobre los hombros.

Ahora, el pelo de Jaime Lannister ya es más gris que rubio. Su barba descuidada, y la suciedad de sus ropas, le dan un aspecto desaliñado. Y las sombras violáceas bajo sus ojos dan buena cuenta de las penurias que ha sufrido en los últimos tiempos.

Pero cuando contesta, mirando directamente a Jon, a ninguno le cabe la menor duda de que su espíritu de león sigue intacto.

\- Yo no he venido a arrodillarme ante ningún rey.

Brienne suelta un gruñido, Tormund frunce el ceño, y Jon fulmina con la mirada al irreverente Lannister. Pero es el propio Ser Jaime quien despeja todas las dudas cuando avanza un poco, hasta que su cuerpo mira frente a frente al lugar donde está sentada Sansa.

\- He venido a arrodillarme ante _la reina._

Jon arquea las cejas, pero antes de que pueda decir nada, Sansa se ha levantado, apartándose de su lado. Inmediatamente, él también se pone en pie. Tormund le consulta con la mirada cuando Sansa rodea la mesa, dirigiéndose hacia Jaime.

\- Mi señora… -masculla el gigantón, haciendo ademán de detenerla.

\- Oh, por favor, señor salvaje, ¿de verdad pensáis que nuestra amiga la Doncella de Tarth me habría dejado acercarme a cien pasos de su señora si no me hubiera arrancado hasta la navaja de cortar el pan? -Jaime sonríe a Tormund-. Se nota que no conocéis a Lady Brienne.

Tormund gruñe.

\- ¿Puedo aplastarle la cabeza, Jon?

\- Me temo que no será necesario, Tormund -le contesta Sansa, tocándole un momento el brazo con aire tranquilizador antes de rebasarle limpiamente-. Confío en mi escudo juramentado. Y en el honor de Ser Jaime.

\- ¿Confías en el honor de un hombre al que llaman Matarreyes?

Sansa se gira un momento para mirar a Jon. Una inesperada tensión ha aparecido entre ellos.

Tensión que rompe el tono irónico del Lannister.

\- Matarreyes, Matarreyes -suspira-. Una vez maté a un rey y ahora me llaman Matarreyes. Como si hubiera sido más de uno.

Sansa despega los ojos de su circunspecto hermano, mirando a Jaime.

\- ¿Qué queréis, Ser Jaime?

\- Cumplir una promesa por largo tiempo postergada -el aludido se queda serio. Hay un coro de respiraciones contenidas cuando echa rodilla a tierra, bajando la cabeza-. Lady Sansa Stark, señora de Invernalia, yo, Ser Jaime Lannister, pongo mi espada y mi vida a vuestra disposición. Desde hoy, hasta el día de mi muerte.

Se hace un espeso silencio.

\- Es decir, no tengo espada porque la delicada dama que tengo detrás me la ha quitado -Jaime arriesga una sonrisa, alzando un poco la cabeza-. Pero ya me entendéis.

Sansa se cruza de brazos. A su espalda, Jon ha vuelto a sentarse tras la mesa, los nudillos blancos de apretar con fuerza los brazos de la silla de madera.

\- Habéis venido a ofrecerme vuestra lealtad.

\- Sí.

\- Curioso. La última vez que lo comprobé, juraría que formabais parte del bando enemigo.

Jaime se remueve un poco. Incómodo al sentirse traspasado por esos intimidantes ojos azules.

\- He abandonado Desembarco del Rey, Lady Sansa -responde, bajando un poco la voz-. Ya no lucho por la reina Cersei.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- ¿Puedo levantarme? Ya no soy tan joven, y las rodillas…

\- Estáis bien ahí.

Jaime se queda mudo, como mudo contempla la escena el resto del auditorio. Incluso Jon ha pasado del disgusto a la expectación, observando con aire absorto a su hermana.

La implacable Loba Roja, domando sin aparente esfuerzo a uno de los generales más feroces de los Siete Reinos.

\- ¿Podemos, al menos, hablar en privado?

\- No tengo secretos para ninguna de las personas que nos escuchan, y mucho menos para mi hermano el rey -Sansa se gira ligeramente para poder lanzar una mirada a su hermano; Jon le responde con un parpadeo aturdido-. Hablad, Ser Jaime, o no descarto que acabéis nadando en el foso de Aguasdulces.

El veterano caballero suelta un bufido de diversión, aunque los ojos que se clavan en el rostro de Sansa sólo reflejan respeto.

\- Es verdad lo que dicen de vos.

\- ¿Qué dicen?

\- Que sois una auténtica Reina en el Norte -sentencia Ser Jaime con aire solemne, arrugando el ceño-. La verdad, Lady Sansa, es que he abandonado a mi hermana.

\- ¿Por qué?

Jaime suelta una pequeña risa amarga.

\- ¿Conocéis la expresión “como un sonajero”? Porque se acerca bastante a definir el estado mental de Cersei.

\- Conocí bien a vuestra hermana, como bien sabéis. Nunca me pareció una persona especialmente equilibrada.

\- Pero nunca ha sido tan cruel. Ha alcanzado límites que… -Jaime menea la cabeza con desazón-. Maté al Rey Loco por la mitad de los crímenes que ha cometido Cersei. Quemar a toda esa gente viva, en el Gran Septo…

\- Cersei nunca ha tenido límites a la hora de acabar con sus enemigos.

\- Tommen no era su enemigo, Lady Sansa -la voz del Matarreyes ya es débil, pero en el sepulcral silencio sus palabras siguen sonando con claridad-. Tommen era un buen chico, con un gran corazón. Mi sobrino se suicidó por su culpa.

Por primera vez desde que empezó el interrogatorio, Sansa se mueve. Lo hace inclinándose un poco, hasta poder rozar con la mano el hombro de la armadura de Ser Jaime. Éste levanta la cabeza. Sin ocultar el dolor que impregna su rostro.

Se miran en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que Sansa, con voz suave, responde.

\- No es necesario fingir, Ser Jaime. Todo el mundo sabe que no era precisamente vuestro sobrino.

Y el Matarreyes alza aún más la cabeza. Respondiendo con una mirada honesta, decidida, a las palabras de la señora de Invernalia. Cuando habla de nuevo, lo hace en tono más alto. Con la intención de que todos le escuchen.

\- Sí, era mi hijo. Como Joffrey. Como Myrcella, que murió en mis brazos -se incorpora un poco. La mano de Sansa sigue sobre su hombro-. ¿Podéis imaginar ese dolor, mi señora?

\- Puedo. Supongo que fue el mismo que sintió mi madre cuando vio morir a mi hermano Robb.

Incluso la dura Lyanna Mormont cierra un momento los ojos.

Jaime se echa atrás, como si revés verbal de Sansa le hubiera golpeado físicamente.

La señora de Invernalia retrocede. En su expresión, tranquila y serena, no queda rastro alguno de compasión.

Solo hielo.

El caballero espera un momento. Recomponiéndose.

Cuando Brienne, que le conoce bien, le escucha de nuevo, podría jurar que jamás le ha oído hablar con tanta humildad.

\- Nunca aprobé la Boda Roja, aunque supongo que mi sangre me hace culpable. Creo que los Siete me han castigado con contundencia. Pero si consideráis necesario que siga expiando mi culpa, Lady Stark, gustosamente os ofrezco mi cuello. Porque a estas alturas, mi señora -Ser Jaime habla sin apartar sus ojos de los de Sansa- poca cosa más me queda ya.

Y tras ese alegato Ser Jaime guarda silencio, bajando la cabeza.

Sansa le estudia.

Sabe reconocer a una persona golpeada por la vida y mil veces herida cuando la ve. Sabe reconocer en ese león cansado y moribundo el reflejo de la loba cautiva que un día fue.

Se gira con resolución. Mirando frente a frente a Jon.

\- Os aceptaré con mucho gusto a mi servicio, Ser Jaime -declara. Jon, para variar, no mueve ni uno solo de sus músculos faciales-. Pero solamente si antes dobláis la rodilla ante mi hermano el rey Jon Nieve. Nadie podrá servirme si no le sirve también a él.

No espera a comprobar la reacción de Ser Jaime. Resuelta, sube de nuevo los escalones y bordea la mesa, pasando junto a un sorprendido Tormund y cruzando la mirada con una más que satisfecha Arya. Cuando se deja caer al lado de Jon, lo hace con la soltura de quien sabe que ése es su lugar natural en el mundo.

Rey y reina, hombro con hombro.

Jaime se lo piensa un instante. Su ceño se frunce aún más mientras se pone en pie más trabajosamente de lo que debería. La mano de oro, que procura llevar oculta bajo las amplias capas de la capa, brilla un instante bajo la luz de las lámparas.

Finalmente, suspira.

\- Lady Brienne, ¿podéis, por un momento, devolverme mi espada?

Brienne mira al rey. Que a su vez mira a Sansa.

Que asiente.

Jaime sujeta la empuñadura de su espada con la mano izquierda. Aunque su agarre parece firme, cualquier guerrero experto -como lo es Jon- puede ver que no es natural, sino adquirido.

El Rey en el Norte no puede evitar sentir una chispa de compasión cuando ve a Jaime Lannister -a esa nueva versión de Jaime Lannister desaliñada y desamparada-, dirigirse a él con la cabeza gacha.

Cuando pasa junto a Tormund, el gigantón le sigue, manteniéndose a una prudente distancia. Al otro lado de Jon, Arya también se acerca un paso, _Aguja_ desenvainada en la mano. Pero ambos saben que no es realmente necesario.

Jaime es un hombre roto. Un hombre que ha perdido la única razón por la que luchaba.

Por eso mismo, Jon es capaz de reconocer su valor cuando se arrodilla ante él, desenvainando la espada y ofreciéndosela por la empuñadura.

\- Mi rey -jura con brevedad y sin florituras, pero con una incuestionable honestidad-. Os serviré hasta el día de mi muerte.

Es un hombre que ha renunciado al amor de su vida. Y solamente por eso, Jon se levanta y le tiende la mano. Un gesto insólito en todo un rey.

\- Os acepto a mi servicio. Levantaos, Ser Jaime Lannister.

Por un momento, parece que Ser Jaime va a rechazar su ayuda. Pero, para sorpresa de todos -excepto de Sansa y el propio Jon- acepta su mano, poniéndose de nuevo en pie.

\- Formaréis parte de la guardia de mi hermana Lady Stark -ordena Jon, mirándole un segundo más, antes de girarse hacia Brienne-. Lady Brienne, vos le acompañaréis y vigilaréis en todo momento.

\- ¿Qué? -La orden acaba con el mutismo y la docilidad de Ser Jaime, que cuando se dirige a Jon lo hace con el mismo tono irónico y cortante de siempre-. ¿Me vais a poner a la Doncella de Tarth de niñera, _Majestad?_

Jon sonríe, divertido.

\- Mi señor. Si pretendéis que os deje a cargo de lo más valioso que tengo en la vida, vais a tener que probarme ser digno de esa confianza -Ser Jaime envaina la espada con un tirón seco, gruñendo en voz baja-. Podéis empezar hoy mismo.

\- Claro -Jaime arquea las cejas en un cuidadoso ademán-. ¿Qué desea de mí _mi rey?_

\- Casualmente, estaba pensando en lanzar a mi ejército sobre vuestras tierras.

\- ¿Roca Casterly? -Jaime chasquea la lengua-. Llegáis tarde, rey Jon. Se la cedimos amablemente a Daenerys Targaryen -enseña los dientes en una sonrisa irónica-. Otra loca de cuidado, dicho sea de paso.

La nueva información toma por sorpresa a Jon, que se gira para mirar a Sansa. Lady Mormont se ha levantado de la silla, acercándose a ellos.

\- ¿Roca Casterly es de los Targaryen?

\- Podría decirse. Lo dejamos escapar a cambio de Altojardín. El valor sentimental no es lo mismo, claro, pero los recursos…

\- ¿Habéis tomado Altojardín? -Interrumpe Sansa.

Jaime baja la cabeza educadamente cuando llega a su altura.

\- Uno de mis últimos éxitos para la causa Lannister -observa con un gruñido irónico.

\- ¿Lady Olenna?

\- Muerta -replica con expresión sombría-. Murió, eso sí, con encomiable dignidad.

Jon y Sansa digieren la información en silencio, al igual que Lady Mormont y Ser Davos. Arya y Tormund les observan, esperando su reacción.

Jaime se cruza de brazos. Ha dejado atrás la estampa del hombre humillado, y ahora parece en su elemento. Disfrutando al ver el desconcierto propagándose entre los demás.

\- ¿Cuál es vuestro plan exactamente, mi rey?

Jon apenas registra el sarcasmo con el que pronuncia su título.

\- Mi plan era mostraros nuestra fuerza para animaros a firmar un pacto que nos dejara, al fin, las manos libres para librar la guerra que realmente importa -murmura en tono lúgubre-. La guerra de los vivos contra los muertos.

Ser Jaime arquea una ceja, buscando la mirada de Brienne. Ella asiente en silencio ante su muda pregunta.

\- La guerra de los vivos contra los muertos. Entiendo -contesta, aunque realmente no lo hace. Tampoco importa-. Veréis, rey Jon, vuestro plan es malo, pero creo que hay un detalle que no habéis tenido en cuenta.

\- Vos diréis.

\- Que mi hermana, como ya he dicho, es cada día más sanguinaria. No tengo el placer de conocer personalmente a Daenerys Targaryen, pero por lo que me cuentan, ella tampoco es mucho más razonable. Sinceramente, dudo mucho que cualquiera de las dos aceptara firmar un pacto que no supusiera la sumisión total. Algo que -hace un ademán, señalando al resto- creo que no se contempla.

\- Ni por un momento -replica Lady Mormont, cortante.

Jaime la mira fijamente antes de volver a centrar su atención en Jon.

\- No dudo de que vuestra guerra sea muy legítima, pero sí dudo de que Cersei os crea a no ser que os vayáis de excursión al otro lado del Muro para traerle a uno de esos muertos en una jaula de madera -se ríe-. Lo que, evidentemente, es del todo imposible y aburdo.

\- ¿Y qué proponéis vos, Ser Jaime?

No es Jon quien le pregunta, sino Sansa.

Ser Jaime la mira con seriedad, contestando con el aplomo que da el ser uno de los mejores generales de todo Poniente.

\- Habéis llegado muy lejos. Pero el Sur no es lugar para lobos. Mantened una guarnición en Aguadulces, asegurad fuertemente los Gemelos. Dejad, como siempre, a los lacustres defendiendo el Cuello. Y marchad al Norte.

\- Parece que no habéis entendido, Ser Jaime…

\- No, rey Jon, con el debido respeto, sois vos el que no habéis entendido. Cersei y Daenerys están muy ocupadas lanzándose puñales la una a la otra, y os aseguro por la mano que me queda que van a estar ocupadas durante mucho, mucho rato. Ninguna de las dos os va a ayudar, salvo que sea exigiendo un precio muy alto que vos no estáis dispuesto a pagar.

\- Los Caminantes…

\- El Muro, Majestad. El Muro es la clave. No desplacéis vuestro ejército al Sur, donde es absolutamente imposible que tengáis posibilidad alguna contra las dos reinas. Dejadlo en el Norte, defiendiendo el Muro. Reforzando el Muro.

\- El Muro puede caer.

\- El Muro fue construido para resistir. Si se ha deteriorado ha sido porque ninguno de los reyes de Desembarco le ha prestado la atención suficiente. Pero vos sois Rey en el Norte.

\- No resistirá a la Larga Noche.

\- Resistirá el tiempo suficiente hasta que la guerra entre Cersei y Daenerys termine. Y entonces, con su ejército diezmado, y espero que con algunos dragones menos, podréis invitar a la Targaryen a dar un paseo para abrirle los ojos.

Jon se queda callado.

Los ojos de Sansa brillan.

\- Pensáis que Daenerys ganará.

Jaime resopla suavemente por la nariz.

\- Por supuesto que Danerys ganará. Ya sabéis -hace un gesto-. _Dragones._

\- Pensáis que vuestra hermana va a morir… -prácticamente acusa-. Y aún así, estáis aquí.

El Matarreyes asiente con la cabeza.

\- Mi hermana va a morir, Lady Sansa, víctima de su propia locura -hace una pausa, bajando la voz-. Entenderéis que no quiera estar presente cuando eso suceda.


	29. Anochecer

Como cada noche desde que recuperaron Invernalia, Jon va a buscarla.

Sansa está leyendo unas cartas frente a la chimenea, con _Invierno_ dormitando a sus pies. El cachorro se aparta un poco para hacer sitio a _Fantasma_ cuando Jon entra en la habitación. Ella alza la cabeza al notar la leve caricia de la mano del rey en su hombro. Cerrando los ojos al sentir cómo se inclina para darle un beso en la frente.

Después se sienta a su lado sin decir palabra, contemplando con aire pensativo las llamas.

\- ¿Ya has convocado a los banderizos?

Su hermano asiente con la cabeza.

Sansa decide dejarle tranquilo, a solas con sus propios pensamientos.

Quedarse a solas al anochecer ya se ha convertido en una costumbre, casi un ritual. Una parte de su día a día que comenzó cuando Sansa curaba las heridas de Jon en una triste tienda de campaña, y ha continuado a medida que el Rey en el Norte añadía varias fortalezas a sus dominios.

Otras muchas cosas han cambiado, por supuesto.

Como la mano de Jon, casualmente posada sobre su rodilla.

\- ¿Qué piensas de lo que ha dicho el Lannister? -Jon rompe el silencio.

\- Deberías preguntar a la asamblea.

\- Mañana preguntaré a la asamblea, aunque sé perfectamente lo que me van a decir. Son norteños, no son felices al sur del Cuello -frunce el ceño-. Pero ahora te estoy preguntando a ti.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque el plan era tuyo -le recuerda-. Y porque lo que tú digas, se hará.

Sansa suspira y deja la carta a un lado. Una de sus manos busca la de Jon, entrelazando distraídamente los dedos con los suyos.

\- Creo que era viable atacar a los Lannister. Pero no estoy muy segura de que sea inteligente provocar a Daenerys. Tiene tres dragones enormes que escupen fuego. Ser Jaime dice que Cersei ha fabricado armas contra los dragones, pero nosotros sólo tenemos nuestras flechas y nuestras espadas. Uno solo de ellos podría destrozar a la mitad de nuestro ejército.

Jon asiente.

\- Si esperamos a que gane la guerra, quizá Cersei nos haya hecho el favor de matar a alguno.

\- O quizá los Targaryen vengan a conquistarnos y nos encuentren en plena lucha contra los Caminantes Blancos.

\- En resumen, piensas que el Matarreyes lleva razón.

\- Sí. Ya hemos llegado demasiado lejos. Hemos ganado Aguasdulces y los recursos de las Tierras de los Ríos y Los Gemelos y su control sobre el Tridente. Si logramos mantenerlos, el Norte será prácticamente inexpugnable ante cualquier ejército que venga del Sur.

\- Pero no ante los dragones.

\- _Nadie_ es inmune frente a los dragones.

Jon la mira a los ojos. En ellos hay una rabia sorda que no pasa desapercibida a Sansa.

\- Robb atacaría.

\- Sí -corrobora-. Robb atacaría.

Y es eso lo que parece terminar de decidir al rey.

\- Volvemos a casa.

La decisión tendrá que ser ratificada por la asamblea de norteños, pero ambos saben ya que todos acogerán con entusiasmo la idea de volver al Norte. Y si alguien se opusiera, cuatro gritos de Lyanna Mormont solucionarían de inmediato el entuerto.

Jon se aclara la garganta.

\- Podríamos casarnos cuando lleguemos a Invernalia. Ser Davos opina que deberíamos hacerlo cuanto antes -se apresura a añadir.

Sansa se muerde una sonrisa. Fingiendo inocencia cuando pregunta:

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué?

Jon vuelve a clavar los ojos en la chimenea. Tiene su gracia, piensa Sansa. Todo un hombretón con su barba, su armadura y sus cicatrices ruborizado como un enamoradizo niño de verano.

\- No podemos correr el riesgo de engendrar un bastardo.

Sansa le acaricia el interior de la muñeca con el pulgar.

\- Un bastardo sólo es un bastardo si sus padres no están casados en el momento de nacer. Además, Jon -no se puede resistir a añadir, una pequeña sonrisa malévola aleteando en la comisura de sus labios- para engendrar algo _quizá_ sería necesario que visitaras mi cama más de una vez.

Jon se encoge de una forma tan visible que a Sansa le dan ganas de reírse, abrazarle y besarle, todo a la vez. No acaba haciendo nada de eso. Divertida mientras observa a su hermano, el Rey en el Norte Jon Nieve, primero de su nombre, farfullar un galimatías casi indescifrable mientras evita cuidadosamente mirarla a los ojos.

\- No hemos tenido… Y además, con Arya… La guerra… Si os he desatentido en alguna forma, mi señora, os ofrezco mis…

\- _Jon_ -arquea una ceja-. Te estaba tomando el pelo.

Jon la mira al fin, abriendo la boca y cerrándola como un pez.

\- Oh.

Sansa gira el cuello para mirarle directamente, los párpados entrecerrados. Inquisitiva.

\- A veces no puedo evitar preguntarme cómo lo hacía Robb para evitar avergonzarte cada cinco segundos.

\- No lo evitaba -replica Jon, en una de sus extrañas respuestas espontáneas-. Se burlaba de mí tanto o más que tú, si es eso lo que te estás preguntando.

\- Ese es mi Robb. Mostrando el camino.

Jon se echa a reír. Sansa podría contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que le ha visto hacerlo, así que se lo anota como una victoria más en su casillero personal -recuperar Invernalia, matar a Meñique; hacer reír a Jon Nieve- antes de levantarse e inclinarse sobre él para besarle.

Jon sonríe dentro del beso, y sorprende a Sansa al tirar de ella para obligarla a sentarse en su regazo, agarrándola de la nuca para poder llevar el control. El otro brazo se enrosca en su cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Le lame los labios antes de bajar un poco la cabeza y depositar un rastro de besos húmedos en su cuello.

\- Lady Stark -murmura allí, sobre su piel-. Mi reina.

Sansa suspira. Es tan raro ver a su solemne y serio hermano tan relajado, despreocupado y feliz que disfruta simplemente de sentirle así. Sonriendo contra sus labios.

El momento, por supuesto, no puede durar mucho.

Inmediatamente, Jon se tensa.

\- Si Meñique llega a hacerte algo…

\- Ha sido culpa mía, Jon. Tendría que haberle visto venir. Me he confiado.

\- Tendría que haber matado a ese cabrón hace mucho tiempo.

\- Ese cabrón ha sido indispensable hasta hace pocos días. No podíamos renunciar a todo lo que aportaba.

Sansa se pone en pie tras darle un escueto beso en los labios. El recuerdo de Lord Baelish, su mirada turbia y su aliento en el cuello ha cortado de cuajo todo rastro de deseo. Se frota los brazos, reprimiendo un escalofrío.

Jon aparece detrás.

\- Lo siento.

\- No lo sientas -murmura ella, aunque acepta su abrazo, suspirando al sentir su cabeza apoyada en el hombro-. Es extraño y no sé muy bien cómo explicarlo, Jon. Pero en parte, me da pena haber tenido que matarle.

Jon no contesta, pero Sansa sabe que está escuchando en silencio. Sin juzgarla.

\- Quiero decir -agarra una de las manos de Jon, posadas sobre su pecho-. Petyr Baelish ha sido una constante en mi vida. Me usó para sus propios intereses y sólo se portaba bien conmigo cuando pensaba que podría llegar a amarle, pero ahí estaba. Protegiéndome.

Su hermano resopla suavemente.

\- Si algo tengo claro a estas alturas, es que tú no necesitas un hombre que te proteja -Jon la obliga suavemente a girarse, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-. Y menos aún, que te proteja como lo hacía él -le da un beso casto, apenas un roce sobre los labios-. Vamos a dormir, mi señora. Ha sido un día muy largo.

Sansa asiente.

Unos minutos después, está bajo las sábanas. Abrazada a Jon.

 


	30. Volver

Arya Stark suspira de alivio cuando el destacamento del rey Jon parte de Aguasdulces.

Que la perdonen sus ancestros Tully, los Siete y el espíritu de su madre, pero al empezar a cabalgar en dirección al Norte, el corazón se le alegra como sólo lo hizo la noche que volvió a abrazar a su hermano Jon.

Si para la mayoría de norteños la nieve significa el Invierno -y el Invierno significa la muerte- para alguien que ha pasado tanto tiempo fuera, hay algo acogedor en el manto blanco, en los copos que se posan suavemente sobre sus hombros. Algo hogareño en el olor a frío, en el cielo tormentoso.

Necesita volver a Invernalia.

Lo necesita como _Fantasma_ e _Invierno_ -y como _Dama, Viento Gris, Peludo, Verano_ y, por supuesto, _Nymeria-_ necesitan salir del castillo por las noches, solazándose en sus carreras bajo la luz de la luna. Volviendo por unas horas a su salvajismo más primitivo; persiguiendo alimañas y sintiendo el pulso de la sangre caliente en sus colmillos.

Necesita saber si allí, al fin, puede volver a sentirse ella misma.

Reintegrarse en una familia no es fácil para la niña que vio morir a su padre ante sus ojos, para la joven que ha pasado los últimos años vagando por el mundo, luchando a dentelladas por la supervivencia. Para la aprendiz de asesina, la mujer de varios rostros, que ha dedicado los últimos meses a tachar nombres de su lista.

Arya quiere a sus hermanos. Con todo su corazón -o con lo que le queda de él-.

Pero acostumbrarse a formar parte de un ejército, de una casa y de una disciplina, después de meses vagando libre y durmiendo en caminos, no es nada fácil para ella. Hacerse de nuevo a los usos sociales del día a día.

Recordarse que hay una serie de personas con las que tiene prohibido ejercer la violencia.

Ese tipo de cosas.

Pero eso no es lo peor.

Lo peor es que cuando viajaba sola le era fácil olvidar el cambio que su difícil periplo había causado en su personalidad. De niña revoltosa, pero cariñosa con las personas a las que apreciaba, pasó a ser una asesina sin escrúpulos, sin empatía y sin casi sentimientos. Una persona que a duras penas podía definirse como humana. Que sólo en contadas ocasiones lograba sentirse conectada a alguien más.

Lo peor fue darse cuenta de que quiere a Jon y -a su manera- también a Sansa, pero ya no es ese amor honesto y sin ambages que los miembros de una familia suelen compartir, sino un afecto extraño, lleno de matices. Un cariño supeditado a la sangre.

Es difícil volver a acostumbrarse a querer a alguien.

Está tan jodida por dentro que ni siquiera le ha importado demasiado saber que Jon y Sansa están liados o al borde de liarse -Arya no lo sabe ni lo quiere saber-. Ha visto demasiadas cosas durante su largo viaje para asustarse, a esas alturas, por una menudencia como el sexo entre dos medio hermanos.

Le da mucho más miedo ese vacío que siente cuando Jon la abraza o le revuelve cariñosamente el pelo. Le da más miedo no notar más que una alegría difusa cuando piensa en volver a ver a Bran.

Pero lo que más le asusta es la posibilidad de volver a Invernalia y no sentir _nada._

Ver las torres y las murallas de su niñez, el paisaje nevado, el estandarte del huargo, y que ni siquiera el recuerdo de sus padres observando el patio sea capaz de estremecer su hermético corazón de asesina.

\- Arya.

Arya reconoce la voz de Sansa antes de girarse. Su hermana le dirige una sonrisa, azuzando a su caballo hasta ponerse a su par.

\- Lady Stark.

Siempre la saluda así, en tono de broma, y Sansa siempre pone los ojos en blanco, pero se ríe.

Arya no podría decir en qué momento han empezado a llevarse _tan bien._ Pero sí puede asegurar que, sorprendentemente, le gusta estar con ella.

Con Sansa todo es mucho más fácil. No tiene que sentirse mal por la ausencia de amor, porque nunca lo hubo. No puede comparar sus abrazos, porque ni se abrazaban antes, ni lo hacen ahora. No tiene que fingir ser esa niña a la que su hermana detestaba.

Con Sansa es mucho mejor, porque no hay palabrería ni cariño impostado. Sólo el respeto entre dos mujeres adultas que se encuentran al final del viaje iniciático.

Dos lobas que olfatean mutuamente sus heridas.

\- Necesito tu ayuda.

\- ¿Quieres que mate a alguien?

\- No, gracias. Me basto yo sola.

Arya se ríe entre dientes en señal de reconocimiento. Odiaba a la dama perfecta que cosía como los ángeles y soñaba despierta con su príncipe azul, pero está empezando a adorar a la sarcástica y feroz Loba Roja. La mujer a la que ve manejar a la mitad del ejército norteño, empezando por el bobo de su hermano.

\- Tú dirás, Sansa.

Baja la cabeza al escuchar un jadeo. _Invierno,_ el cachorro huargo de su hermana, se ha puesto a la par de su caballo y menea el rabo, mendigando unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Arya sonríe, pensando que definitivamente nunca ha visto un lobezno tan cariñoso.

La voz de Sansa la devuelve a la realidad.

\- Maté a Meñique porque tenía que hacerlo, era él o yo. Pero la verdad es que me resultaba bastante útil. Era el jefe de mi red de espías.

\- ¿Tienes una red de espías? -Arya gira el cuello; Sansa le devuelve una mirada astuta-. Ya, ya. Pregunta estúpida.

\- Son sobre todo sirvientas. Te sorprenderías al saber la cantidad de hombres a los que se le suelta la lengua sin darse cuenta de que hay una sirvienta escuchando todas sus palabras.

Arya, que ha sido copera de Lord Tywin Lannister, esboza una mueca.

\- Dímelo a mí.

\- Normalmente, se bastan solas. Pero me vendría bien alguien que las supervisara y recogiera la información.

\- ¿Pretendes que sea tu espía?

\- Si a mi hermana la gran asesina le parece bien…

Arya niega con la cabeza, sorprendida.

\- Precisamente. Me han entrenado para matar, no para…

\- Teniendo en cuenta que eres capaz de cambiarte de cara como yo de vestido, creo que eres perfectamente válida para el puesto. Sabes infiltrarte y sabes no llamar la atención, Arya. Además -Sansa se queda seria, casi solemne- hay algo que Meñique no hacía y que tú sí puedes hacer.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Proteger a esas chicas. Vigilarlas y asegurarte de que ningún señor baboso ni ningún soldado borracho se propasa con ellas -el rostro de la señora de Invernalia es sombrío-. Seguro que sabes a lo que me refiero.

Arya está a punto de negar, pero de repente recuerda lo que ha escuchado contar sobre Sansa -casada con el bastardo de Bolton, violada y torturada entre los muros de la que un día fuera su propia casa- y cambia de idea.

\- Si tú confías en mí para esa tarea, acepto.

La expresión de Sansa se ilumina. Dirigiéndole una deslumbrarte sonrisa.

\- Claro que confío en ti -asevera-. Eres una Stark.

Arya suspira.

\- Durante un tiempo tuve que renunciar a ser un Stark.

\- Nunca se renuncia a ser un Stark. El lobo no cambia aunque se ponga la capa de un león. Va en la sangre.

La referencia a su boda con Tyrion Lannister le recuerda a algo. Arya se gira furtivamente para buscar con la mirada a Jon. El rey cabalga unos metros por detrás, hablando con Tormund y Ser Davos. Tan sólo Ser Jaime y Brienne -enzarzados, aparentemente, en una de sus habituales discusiones amigables- se interponen entre ellos.

\- ¿Vas a casarte con Jon?

Lo pregunta a bocajarro, sin importarle si su hermana se siente incómoda. Cuando la mira, ve ese ligero rubor que le recuerda a la Sansa de siempre. Aunque acompañado por el gesto determinado de la Loba.

\- Veo que te lo ha contado.

\- Vais haciendo manitas delante de todo el mundo. Supongo que no pretenderás que nadie se dé cuenta.

\- Jon y yo no hacemos… -Arya arquea una ceja. Sansa guarda silencio unos segundos, intentando a duras penas mantener la compostura frente a la sonrisa maliciosa de su hermana-. Me gustaría casarme con él. Pero, hasta donde yo sé, seguimos siendo hermanos.

En reconocimiento a su tono sincero, Arya decide borrar la sonrisa y contestar en los mismos términos.

\- Hasta donde yo sé, y sé bastante, nunca os habéis tratado como tales.

\- Ya.

\- De hecho, para mí Jon era el hermano legítimo, y tú una pesada que pasaba por allí.

Sansa se ríe en voz baja, pero la risa no llega a reflejarse en sus ojos.

Arya se da cuenta de que, aun mientras habla con ella, analiza todas las posibilidades. Todas las reacciones. Todos los escenarios.

Quizá como Meñique le enseñó.

\- Él quiere casarse en el Bosque de Invernalia -confiesa al fin.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Yo pienso que podría debilitar su posición.

Arya lo piensa un momento.

\- Levantaría ampollas, desde luego -asiente, segundos después-. Una cosa es que la gente se imagine que os acostáis juntos, y otra muy distinta que pretendas casarte con él.

Una curiosa sensación de desazón se instala en el pecho de Sansa.

\- Pero por el otro lado -continúa Arya, sin ni siquiera mirar a su hermana- creo que a estas alturas ni siquiera eso os afectaría mucho. Por lo que escucho, todo el mundo os adora. Estáis ganando esta puta guerra, estáis protegiendo al Norte. Tan sólo tenéis que declarar que nunca os visteis como verdaderos hermanos.

\- Pero eso no es cierto.

\- ¿Y qué más da? Estarán deseando creeros. Quieren un heredero, Sansa. Te quieren a ti y le quieren a él. Piensan que no habrá nadie más capacitado para herederar el Norte que un hijo tuyo y de Jon.

No es la primera vez que Sansa escucha algo parecido -Lyanna se lo recuerda puntualmente y en cuanto tiene ocasión- así que no se molesta en negar, girando la cabeza inconscientemente para mirar de reojo a Jon.

\- Ya sé qué opina el Norte -murmura-. ¿Pero qué es lo que opinas tú?

Arya la mira, esbozando una mueca. Sorprendida.

\- ¿Acaso os importa?

\- Eres nuestra hermana. Te queremos -Sansa se gira de nuevo para poder mirar a la joven asesina-. Claro que nos importa.

Y ahí está, de nuevo.

Esa pequeña quemazón en lo más hondo de su pecho, como una llama que arde débilmente encerrada por una enorme pared de hielo. Eso que sintió cuando volvió a abrazar a Jon, y que a esas alturas le provoca tanta esperanza como miedo.

No sabe si será viable volver a ser una persona normal. Pero es que tampoco está muy segura de si podría soportarlo.

Si alguien como ella podría seguir viviendo si fuera capaz de volver a empatizar con las emociones del otro.

Arya traga saliva, haciendo un esfuerzo por ocultar, ante los avispados ojos de su hermana, eso que podría ser un retazo de _emoción._

\- Sansa. Asesino a gente, arranco sus caras y me las pongo. ¿Te parece que estoy en posición de juzgarte por algo?

Sansa espera un momento antes de echarse a reír.

\- Eres absolutamente incorregible. 

 

 


	31. Noche sin luna

A Sansa también le gusta estar de vuelta en los caminos.

En su caso, no es porque la nieve le recuerde al hogar, ni porque sintiera una especial nostalgia de sentir cómo su rostro se congela cuando marcha a lomos de su caballo. Y, definitivamente, hay poco de acogedor en el hecho de acampar en mitad de una llanura completamente cubierta de blanco. Un lugar donde lo único que uno puede hacer para evitar la muerte por hipotermia es ir cubierto con tantas capas de ropa como sea posible.

Cuando espera a Jon dentro de su tienda, lo hace con toda su ropa de abrigo puesta, una gruesa manta sobre los hombros, e _Invierno_ apretado contra ella. No es ni romántico ni cómodo; y no es, desde luego, lo que imaginaba de niña, cuando se veía a sí misma esperando a su galante marido frente a una buena chimenea.

Pero así es como debe de ser.

Así es como quiere ella que sea.

Porque su historia con Jon no empezó en el Castillo Negro, ni siquiera en Invernalia. No. La confianza entre ella y su hermano sólo se empezó a crear en esas noches gélidas donde la humedad de la nieve se filtraba por la gruesa cubierta de la tienda de campaña del rey. Donde su futuro parecía tan negro como la noche sin luna.

Donde eran solamente ellos dos entre la nieve, ellos dos con sus respectivas heridas; ellos dos, completamente rotos por dentro.

No hubo fuego crepitando en la chimenea, sino una triste hoguera frente a la tienda en la que a veces intentaban calentarse las manos. No hubo ricos festines y pastelillos de limón, sino correosa comida de campaña, vino para Sansa e hidromiel para Jon.

No hubo galanterías, ni regalos, ni torneos; sólo guerra, batallas, heridas y una mujer que se mancha las manos con la sangre de su hermano.

Pero fue así como se enamoró de Jon. Entre el frío y la nieve embarrada. Fue así como conoció a ese Jon que, noche tras noche, sangraba y sufría. Entre vendajes que se quedaban húmedos casi antes de poder terminar de ajustarlos al cuerpo. Fue así como aprendió a confiar en Jon. El mismo que pensaba que marchaban hacia una muerte segura.

\- Me han puesto a guiar al Norte en el momento más difícil de nuestra historia -se quejaba a veces.

\- Entonces, han puesto al hombre adecuado -replicaba Sansa.

Fue en esas noches cuando empezó a descubrir al hombre que había tras el bastardo, tras el Lord Comandante, tras el Rey en el Norte. En esas noches sin luna y sin esperanza donde ambos sabían que el frío no les permitiría conciliar el sueño. Fue entonces cuando aprendió a acercarse a él todo lo posible, apretándose contra su cuerpo como un cachorro recién nacido. Habituándose a su olor a nieve, a lobo, a metal; a puro Norte.

Y por eso a Sansa no le importa estar de nuevo allí, congelándose de frío.

Hace tiempo que olvidó sus sueños de niña, sus sueños de dama sureña. Ahora es una señora del Norte, una reina de hielo.

Los cortinajes de la tienda ondean en ese momento, dejando pasar a _Fantasma_ y a Jon. Su hermano le lanza una mirada extraña mientras el lobo expone el cuello para que le rasque entre el espeso pelaje.

\- No he visto tu tienda en el campamento.

\- No la has visto porque he ordenado que no la montaran.

Jon frunce el ceño. Sansa se pregunta si algún día dejará de ser tan moralmente recto. Tan serio, solemne, y tan absolutamente enervante.

Aunque luego su fachada se derrita en cuanto su hermana se pone en pie y se acerca, sonriéndole. Jon tarda cinco segundos en cogerle las manos y llevárselas a los labios. Sansa nunca había pensado que pudiera haber algo erótico en el hecho de que un hombre le besara la mano, pero es que incluso eso lo hace con su solemnidad particular, depositando cada beso como una promesa, cerrando los ojos contra su piel.

\- Mi reina.

Y por mucho que se burle de él y su trasnochada caballerosidad, cada vez que la llama así tiene que hacer un auténtico esfuerzo para no saltarle encima como si fuera una salvaje. Porque Jon siente cada palabra que dice, y cuando la llama _mi reina_ lo hace mirándola a los ojos de una forma que hace tambalearse toda su dignidad.

\- Mi señor.

Sansa le da un suave beso en los labios mientras le quita la capa. Actúa como una esposa haría, desabrochándole el cinturón, dejando con cuidado a _Garra_ sobre un taburete de campaña. Desatándole el rígido jubón de cuero. Hace ademán de agacharse para repetir el proceso con sus botas, pero Jon se lo impide, agarrándola de los hombros.

\- Una reina no debe arrodillarse.

\- Ahora mismo no soy tu reina. Soy tu mujer.

No tiene mucho sentido oponerse a ella -nunca lo ha tenido y, sospecha Jon, nunca lo tendrá- así que la deja hacer y la levanta luego, agarrándola de los antebrazos. Besándola profundamente, colándose en su boca mientras le quita su propio abrigo. Empujándola, con menos delicadeza de la que le gustaría, hasta el lecho de pieles instalado en un rincón.

En el extremo contrario, _Fantasma_ e _Invierno_ les miran en silencio, acurrucados el uno contra el otro.

Jon se tumba de espaldas y le hace sitio. Hace demasiado frío para desvestirse completamente, pero se tocan el uno al otro bajo las mantas, enredados en un beso profundo y húmedo. Por un momento dejan de ser el Rey en el Norte y la señora de Invernalia y se convierten simplemente en dos jóvenes tan enamorados como físicamente necesitados. No se quitan la ropa, pero Jon sube las faldas de Sansa y Sansa desabrocha los pantalones de Jon.

Y se tocan y se besan sin parar, hasta el punto de que empiezan a sudar bajo las gruesas mantas. Y cuando Sansa se coloca a horcajadas sobre él, a Jon le sorprende lo húmeda que está, preguntándose cómo una mujer como ella puede desearle _tanto._

Y entonces Sansa se encaja en él como la primera vez, a su ritmo y a su voluntad, las manos apoyadas en los hombros de Jon, uniéndose físicamente a su hermano tanto como les es posible. Y Jon le agarra de la nuca porque _necesita_ besarla, murmurando palabras inconexas que bien podría ser un _“mi reina”_ en bucle, porque sí, es su reina, y en ese momento más que nunca.

Hacen el amor como la primera vez, y son salvajes como un par de lobos y a la vez cuidadosos, como los hermanos que son. Y cuando terminan, Jon la rodea con sus brazos para impedirle que se baje de su cuerpo, aún dentro de ella, y jura por los Dioses que ni el espíritu de su padre ni el de Catelyn ni el de su hermano Robb podrían obligarle a apartarse de Sansa.

\- Jon -murmura ella cuando recupera el habla.

Jon la besa en los labios, en las mejillas, en la frente, en el cuello y en donde pilla. Y Sansa sonríe, un poco ruborizada y extrañamente insegura, como una niña ante su primer amor.

\- ¿Me deseas, Jon?

Jon piensa que no, no es deseo. Ese chispazo cegador ante los ojos no puede ser deseo, ese impulso arrollador y fanático. No puede ser deseo, sino otra cosa mil veces más potente.

En su lugar asiente con la cabeza. Sansa acepta la respuesta, sabiendo que su hermano ni quiere ni puede desarrollar mucho más.


	32. La sentencia

Ser Jaime, tiene que reconocerlo, está muy entretenido gracias a Jon Nieve, Rey en el Norte.

\- ¿Qué hacéis _vos_ aquí?

Lo único bueno de estar congelándose las pelotas frente a la tienda real es ver la cara de estupor de Jon cuando sale y se lo encuentra, montando guardia con su espada en la mano.

El caballero inclina la cabeza, en su más perfecta pose de sumisión.

\- Custodiar a mi señora, Majestad -no evita una sonrisa al añadir-. Lady Brienne me informó de que pasaría la noche con vos.

Casi suelta una carcajada cuando ve cómo Jon se sonroja. _Principante,_ piensa para sí, divertidísimo al ser testigo de su mortificación.

\- ¿Dónde está Brienne?

\- La convencí para que se fuera a dormir.

Se mantiene impertérrito mientras Jon aprieta los puños y gruñe; junto a él, su lobo imita el gesto, clavando sus ojos rojizos en Jaime. Pero uno no ha servido como guardia real del Rey Loco para asustarse del primer bruto norteño que se le ponga delante, así que Ser Jaime se mantiene inmóvil e imperturbable, apenas un retazo de ironía en la sonrisa que se insinúa en su rostro.

\- Dejé claro a Brienne que debía vigilaros siempre.

\- Mi rey, es difícil ejercer de escudo juramentado si tengo que estar constantemente bajo vigilancia.

\- Ya jurasteis una vez, Ser Jaime -murmura Jon con brusquedad-. No pienso dejar que añadáis el título de Matarreinas a vuestra colección.

Jaime arquea una ceja, pero Jon ya ha vuelto a desaparecer en el interior de su tienda. Aunque la alusión no le ha hecho la más mínima gracia, el Lannister sonríe al imaginárselo dentro, vigilando a Sansa, quizá con la espada en la mano.

Y es que Jon, por qué negarlo, le hace mucha gracia.

Puede que los demás patanes norteños le crean un semidiós capaz de alejar las intrigas de Desembarco de ese terruño inhóspito y poco productivo al que ellos llaman reino. Pero Jaime sólo ve a otro Stark demasiado joven para ser rey, un candidato perfecto a morir entre las fauces de los dragones de Daenerys. O entre las garras de su hermana Cersei.

Pero uno no puede desdecirse de las promesas que hace, como bien le recuerda Brienne cada vez que frunce el ceño, la mano en torno al pomo de _Guardajuramentos._ Unido su destino al de Sansa Stark, y por ende a su taciturno hermano y a la panda de desharrapados que él considera un ejército, Jaime al menos se consuela con la posibilidad de poder pasárselo bien a costa de su rey.

\- Mi señora.

Al contrario que Jon, su hermana sí es merecedora de todos sus respetos. La conoce desde que era una cría prometida con Joffrey, y por eso no puede dejar de admirar a la mujer en la que se ha convertido. Jaime diría que es demasiado guapa e inteligente para ser del Norte si no la hubiera visto caminar bajo la nieve sin inmutarse. Si él mismo no hubiera sido víctima de sus respuestas frías y cortantes.

Pero la mayoría del tiempo, Sansa se comporta como una perfecta dama. Sonriendo a su saludo.

\- Ser Jaime.

\- Estáis hoy tan hermosa como siempre.

Jaime le muestra todos los dientes en una sonrisa fiera. Escucha bufar a Brienne a su espalda, pero sabe que Sansa es capaz de interpretar perfectamente sus galanterías. Le responde con una mueca de escepticismo.

\- Llevamos varios días de camino. Disculpadme si dudo de vuestra palabra, Ser.

\- Por lo que a mí respecta, vos estáis disculpada de todo, mi señora.

\- ¡Ser Jaime! -Le regaña Brienne, entre dientes.

Él pone los ojos en blanco.

\- Ya está la Doncella de Tarth aguando la diversión.

Ser Jaime es el doble de obsequioso con Sansa cuando Brienne está delante, y el triple si es Jon quien pulula en torno a ellos. Si las miradas del Rey en el Norte pudieran matar, el heredero de Roca Casterly estaría muerto y enterrado; pero afortunadamente, el Señor de la Luz no otorgó a Jon tal prerrogativa cuando decidió devolverle al mundo de los vivos, por lo que Jaime puede seguir riéndose indisimuladamente de él.

\- ¿Pretendéis poner celoso a mi hermano? -Le pregunta Sansa ese mismo día, poco después.

El ejército norteño ha hecho un alto para comer y descansar un poco. La expresión de Jon se ha agriado al ver a Jaime sentado junto a Sansa, prefiriendo buscar un hueco junto al gigante pelirrojo que lleva siempre a su vera y a su otra hermana, la pequeña psicópata.

 _Qué adorable familia_ , piensa a veces Jaime. _Casi tanto como la mía._

\- Yo diría que lo estoy consiguiendo.

\- No quiero herir vuestro orgullo, Ser, pero discrepo.

\- Siempre que me ve con vos pone cara de haber chupado un limón.

Sansa sonríe.

\- Es su expresión habitual -aclara-. Jon es demasiado serio para perder el tiempo en esas tonterías. Y me conoce demasiado bien para saber que nunca le traicionaría. Si os mira así, es sencillamente porque no confía en vos.

Jaime la mira fijamente.

\- ¿Y vos sí, Lady Sansa?

Lady Sansa le taladra con su mirada de hielo.

\- Yo tampoco -espeta, con total tranquilidad.

Y Jaime puede ver el bulto de la daga bajo el vestido.

_Qué mujer._

En las horas y días sucesivos, Ser Jaime Lannister empieza a cambiar de opinión respecto a las posibilidades de supervivencia del ejército Stark.

\- La llaman la Loba Roja -comenta una mañana, sin venir a cuento.

A su lado, Brienne casi deja escapar un gruñido de satisfacción.

\- Así es.

Aunque la mayor parte del ejército le sigue tratando con abierta desconfianza, al final todo el mundo acaba hablando. Ya sea un arisco salvaje o un orgulloso caballero del Valle; incluso Lady Mormont, esa niña con cara de malas pulgas, se aviene a tener una conversación civilizada en la tarde del tercer día.

Y todos le hablan de Sansa.

Un salvaje le cuenta cómo la vio entrar en el Castillo Negro, aterida y asustada, pero aún así lo suficientemente valiente para descabalgar frente a un puñado de hombres malencarados y desconocidos. Un señor del Valle le relata cómo fue ella quien ganó Invernalia; cómo sonreía al ver a los caballeros lanzarse en línea recta sobre las líneas de Ramsay Bolton.

Un norteño que estuvo en la proclamación del Rey en el Norte le confiesa que, incluso en ese momento, supo que era ella a quien deberían proclamar reina. Pero que, cuando Jon se giró para mirarla, Sansa estaba sonriendo, transmitiéndole una seguridad que el nuevo y flamante rey estaba lejos de sentir.

Lady Mormont le cuenta cómo mató a Walder Frey.

Y para su sorpresa, la última parte de la historia se la cuenta el hombre a quienes todos conocen por su poca afición a hablar.

Los Gemelos se recorta en el horizonte. Ser Jaime no tiene forma de saber quién les espera dentro, porque es un dato que los tres hermanos Stark han mantenido en un escrupuloso secreto. Por eso el caballero está más que tranquilo a medida que se acercan al castillo.

\- Ser Jaime -Jon se dirige a él con su habitual ceño fruncido-. Acompañadme.

El aludido asiente.

\- Si mi señora da permiso… -murmura, mirando a Sansa.

\- Vuestro rey ha hablado, Ser.

Jaime vuelve a asentir y pica espuelas, siguiendo a una pequeña comitiva formada por Tormund, Ser Davos, Arya Stark y el propio Jon. Avanzan hacia el castillo, con los soldados abriéndoles paso. Hasta que están a poco más de un tiro de piedra de las murallas de Los Gemelos.

\- Poneos el casco, Ser -ordena Jon.

De repente, Jaime se encuentra cuatro pares de ojos clavados en él. Sabiendo que no es el mejor momento para replicar, asiente. Obedeciendo al rey.

Jon tira de las riendas de su caballo para apartarle a un lado.

\- Acercaos a las murallas y comprobad que todo está correcto.

La voz de Jon suena tan fría como la de su hermana. Jaime resopla dentro del yelmo.

\- Y si no lo está, seré yo al que agujereen como un queso.

Una sonrisa beatífica se instala en los labios del rey.

\- Empezáis a entenderlo, Ser Jaime.

El caballero vuelve a bufar, pero sabe que no tiene otro remedio. Un paso atrás y no duda de que alguno de los acompañantes del rey le matará gustosamente. Por ejemplo Tormund, que le está contemplando con una abierta sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Como vos digáis, Majestad.

Levanta la barbilla, haciendo ademán de espolear a su caballo para dirigirse hacia una de las puertas del castillo. Pero entonces es Arya quien se interpone.

\- Olvidáis algo, Ser.

Su sonrisa es incluso más malvada que la del Matagigantes cuando le ofrece el mástil de un estandarte. De un estandarte que, por supuesto, muestra el lobo huargo de los Stark.

Jaime sabe que, en algún lugar del ejército, Sansa le está mirando.

Así que pide mentalmente perdón a su padre, que debe revolverse en su tumba cuando ve a su primogénito, su heredero, su orgullo, tender la mano sana para coger el pendón de los Stark, haciéndolo ondear sobre su cabeza.

\- ¿Satisfecho, rey Jon?

Jon hace una seña a Arya para que se aparte.

\- Mucho.

Ser Jaime pica espuelas. Admira en silencio la astucia del plan mientras Los Gemelos se va haciendo cada vez más grande en su campo de visión. Si fuera un agente doble -enviado por Cersei para tenderles una trampa-, y el castillo del Cruce hubiera cambiado de manos, él sería el primero en morir. Confundido por un emisario Stark.

Mantiene la mirada fija en las almenas, muy consciente de que su única mano operativa está ocupada sosteniendo el estandarte del huargo. Casi espera ver la flecha asesina volar de un momento a otro; una pequeña sombra en su campo de visión para desaparecer rápidamente, clavada en algún punto de su pecho.

Pero nada de eso suceder, y la puerta de Los Gemelos empieza a descender en cuanto los vigías avistan el estandarte del rey Jon. Y a su pesar, Ser Jaime se encuentra suspirando con alivio.

\- Enhorabuena. Habéis superado la prueba.

La voz suena demasiado cerca. Al girarse, sobresaltado, ve el rostro de Jon a apenas unos palmos.

Jaime tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder.

\- Vos ya lo sabíais -murmura, intentando mantener un tono aburrido mientras se arranca el casco.

La expresión de Jon no varía un milímetro.

\- Habría sido imposible que los Frey reconquistaran el castillo -explica, alzando la vista hacia las torres-. A no ser que los muertos pudieran luchar.

\- No recordaba que los Stark fuerais tan astutos.

\- Puede que los Lannister siempre paguen sus deudas, Ser. Pero los Stark también hemos aprendido unas cuantas lecciones acerca de la venganza -hace una breve pausa, mirando sobre su hombro-. Sobre todo, ella.

Y es en ese momento cuando Jaime empieza a pensar que, quizá, ese bastardo norteño tiene alguna posibilidad de lograr sobrevivir entre la locura de la dragona y la leona. Pero incluso entonces ya sabe que no será mérito suyo, como no ha sido suyo el plan que le acaban de tender.

No hace falta que nadie le diga que ha sido Sansa la artífice de la encerrona, como no tiene la menor duda de que, si Jon sale adelante, será gracias al coraje y a la astucia de ella.

\- Vuestra madre estaría orgullosa -murmura, girándose al escuchar los cascos de un caballo.

Sansa sonríe. Brienne y Podrick le pisan los talones. La de Tarth lanza una mirada burlona a Ser Jaime, que éste responde arqueando una ceja en su dirección.

\- Me lo dicen mucho, últimamente.

\- Porque es verdad -murmura Jaime, apartando a su caballo para franquearle el paso.

Sansa avanza hasta situarse junto a su hermano, que la espera en silencio, como -se percata un sombrío Jaime- haría un señor con su señora. Arya aparece de la nada, colocándose al otro lado de Jon, aunque -de esto también toma buena nota el astuto Lannister- un paso más apartada de ellos.

\- Vamos -Arya parece impaciente- Bran nos está esperando.

A Ser Jaime se le corta la respiración.

_¿Bran?_

_-_ ¿Bran? -Pregunta Brienne.

\- Nuestro hermano, Brandon Stark -Sansa le dirige una sonrisa que Brienne no tiene más remedio que devolver espontáneamente, conmovida ante la visible alegría de su señora-. Está vivo y nos está esperando aquí.

 _Brandon Stark,_ piensa Jaime.

La torre, Cersei y el niño que cae.

_Las cosas que hago por amor._

Las cosas que, sí, hizo por amor.

Pero nunca pensó que ese niño fuera capaz de sobrevivir a la caída. Y menos aún que, tantos años después, fuera a encontrarle en un castillo remoto, convertido en el hermano del Rey en el Norte -que le odia- y la señora de Invernalia -a la que ha jurado con su vida-.

El tiempo se ralentiza. Todo lo que le rodea ha dejado de importar. Su caballo se pone en marcha cuando lo hace el de Brienne; lleva a Sansa delante, su melena rojiza destellando bajo el sol.

Brienne le habla; él ya no escucha. Piensa en escapar, pero sabe que no puede. Ya no. Y de repente comprende que es su destino el que le aguarda en Los Gemelos, como esperó allí al Joven Lobo. Que alguien -los Dioses Antiguos, los Siete, le da igual- ha decidido que sea allí, en ese lugar tan simbólico para su familia, donde Ser Jaime Lannister, el Matarreyes, pague al fin por sus crímenes.

En esos largos minutos que transcurren hasta que entran al castillo, se pregunta cómo será. Si Jon le cortará la cabeza con la espada o, por el contrario, preferirá una muerte lenta. Si le colgarán, como al hijo de Frey.

O si será Sansa quien lo haga. Desgarrándole la garganta hasta volver a empaparse las manos de rojo.

Y cuando sigue a su señora escaleras arriba, en dirección al Gran Salón, casi desea que ocurra así. Y le parecería la justicia más poética del mundo, la muerte más digna a la que podría aspirar. Caer entre los colmillos de la Loba Roja.

El aliento se detiene en sus pulmones cuando entra. Hay sirvientes, soldados y un joven postrado en una silla que espera tras la mesa.

\- Hermanos.

Es una voz tan fría como Jon y Sansa, tan fría como el acero que Jaime imagina cortando su cuello. Arya es la primera en salir corriendo en su dirección, seguida por una Sansa algo más regia, aunque igual de impaciente. Jon se queda paralizado un segundo, como si de verdad se resistiera a creer que está allí. Su hermano perdido.

Pero al final, él también acaba arrodillado junto a Bran.

A su alrededor hay murmullos. Algunos hombres salen, otorgando intimidad al encuentro familiar.

\- Os he visto a los tres -y de repente suena la voz de Bran, impersonal. Congelada en el tiempo-. Sabía que vendríais.

Muchos se quedan quietos. Mirando al estrado.

Bran observa a sus hermanos, que a su vez le devuelven una mirada fija.

\- Te he visto cuando eras _nadie,_ Arya -dice Bran, sin sonreír, y Arya deja escapar un pequeño grito-. Te vi cuando saltaste de la muralla, Sansa.

Sansa tiene lágrimas en los ojos. Jaime puede distinguirlas, a pesar de la distancia.

\- Y te vi morir, Jon. Vi tu pecho lleno de sangre.

Jon aprieta las mandíbulas.

\- ¿Cómo…?

Pero Bran no le deja contestar porque en ese momento gira el cuello, clavando esos ojos ausentes en el rostro de Ser Jaime.

Y al fin, tantos años después, víctima y agresor vuelven a mirarse.

Se produce un largo silencio, lleno de gestos de confusión por parte de los otros tres hermanos. Los ojos de Brienne van de Jaime a Sansa, sin encontrar explicación.

Cuando la voz de Bran suena, lo hace como una condena.

\- Y os vi a vos, Ser Jaime. En la torre, hace tanto tiempo.

Ser Jaime cierra los ojos.

No es el miedo lo que le puede en ese momento. Sino la culpa.

\- Pero también os vi sujetar en vuestros brazos a vuestra hija mientras moría. Os vi perder la mano. Os vi hacer una promesa a mi madre. Os vi llorar la muerte del rey Tommen. Os vi dudar.

Jaime levanta la cabeza.

Apenas es consciente de la lágrima que le rueda, solitaria, por la mejilla, hasta perderse en su descuidada barba.

El niño al que casi mató es ahora el hombre que dicta sentencia.

\- Os he visto abandonar a vuestra hermana, vuestra amante, la madre de vuestros hijos. He visto los horrores que habéis visto. He visto, como vos, su locura. Os he visto arrodillaros frente a mi hermana Sansa y mi hermano Jon.

Jon está a punto de decir algo; pero Sansa le detiene, agarrándole del brazo.

\- Y lo más importante, he visto lo que haréis por ellos dos en un futuro, porque sé que vuestro juramento ha sido sincero. Sé que honraréis la promesa a mi madre -espera un instante antes de añadir-. Me alegro de veros, Ser Jaime.

Nadie entiende muy bien qué ha pasado. Nadie excepto Jaime, al que de repente se le aflojan las rodillas, cayendo al suelo frente a la mesa.

\- Honraré ese juramento, Lord Stark.

\- No soy Lord Stark -contesta amablemente Bran-. Y ahora, si me lo permitís, me gustaría quedarme a solas con mis hermanos.

Inmediatamente, todos los presentes se dirigen a la puerta del salón.

Jon, Sansa y Arya se sientan junto a Bran. Preparados para escuchar lo que sea que tenga que decirles.

Brienne tiene que tender una mano al caballero para ayudarle a levantarse.

Y Jaime Lannister, por primera vez en su vida, saborea lo que es el perdón.

 


	33. Nacer y morir

_“Te he visto nacer y te he visto morir.”_

Y así empezó todo.

Jon no sabía qué esperar de Bran, qué información tan importante tendría que darle el Stark reaparecido. Probablemente algo sobre los Caminantes Blancos. O sobre los planes de Cersei y Daenerys.

Lo que nunca hubiera esperado es que su hermano perdido apareciera de nuevo en su vida para retorcérsela y ponerla del revés.

_“No eres hijo de mi padre, sino de mi tía, Lyanna Stark. Eres el fruto de su relación con Rhaegar Targaryen.”_

Y así fue cómo le arrebataron la identidad que acababa de encontrar.

Cómo Jon Nieve se encontró descubriendo que el hombre al que había amado como padre era en realidad su tío, y que la mujer frente a cuya tumba había pasado mil veces era en realidad su verdadera madre.

Resultaba irónico que hubiera soñado con descubrir su identidad, su nombre, su rostro, cuando la estatua que la representaba estuvo todo ese tiempo debajo de sus pies. En las criptas de Invernalia.

_“No eres un Nieve. Ni siquiera eres norteño.”_

Bran no tenía ni idea de cuándo dolían sus palabras. Cómo cada una de ellas se clavaba como un aguijón en Jon.

_“Naciste en Dorne. Pero tampoco eres un Arena. Porque no eres un bastardo.”_

En aquel momento Arya intervino, o quizá fue Sansa, a Jon le da igual. Recuerda vagamente que la primera parecía abiertamente horrorizada, mientras la segunda se había quedado pálida, los labios apretados en una fina línea. Arya -o quizá Sansa- recordó a Bran lo que su padre siempre había repetido a quien quisiera escucharle: que Lyanna Stark fue secuestrada y violada por Rhaegar Targaryen.

Pero Bran, alias el Cuervo de Tres Ojos, negó con la cabeza. Y en realidad, a esas alturas, a Jon ni siquiera le importaba si seguía siendo bastardo o no. Apenas veía ya a sus hermanos; frente a sus ojos, se le aparecía el rostro solemne de Ned Stark.

 _Por qué,_ se preguntó a sí mismo mientras Bran hablaba.

_“Se casaron en secreto. Rhaegar no la secuestró, Lyanna estaba enamorada de él. Tu amigo Sam también lo ha descubierto, por cierto. Viene de camino hacia el Norte, desde la Ciudadela.”_

_Por qué,_ seguía repitiéndose Jon, inconsciente de cómo Arya y Sansa se giraban hacia él, mirándole como si fuera la primera vez. _Por qué me hiciste creer que era hijo tuyo, Padre._

¿Por qué le había mentido? ¿Por qué le había condenado a una vida de desprecio por parte de Lady Catelyn? ¿Por qué dolía tanto desprenderse de una de las pocas certezas de su vida, que era saberse hijo de Lord Eddard Stark?

Jon nunca había sido el hombre más avispado del mundo, y sin duda sentirse como si alguien le hubiera golpeado la cabeza con una maza no contribuyó a mejorar su agilidad mental. La verdad sea dicha, las palabras de Bran ya le entraban por un oído y salían por el otro sin que su significado perdurara más de unos segundos en su cerebro.

No era hijo de Ned.

Nunca había sido hermano de Robb y Rickon.

Como tampoco lo era de Sansa, Bran y Arya.

No era, nunca fue, nunca sería un Stark.

Y tan sólo ese pensamiento le causaba tantísimo dolor -a él, que nunca había dejado de sentirse orgulloso de esa familia que consideraba suya aunque no le permitieran llevar su apellido- que cuando advirtió que sus hermanas - _primas-_ le estaban mirando fijamente, con asombro, tardó unos segundos en entender qué ocurría.

Rhaegar era su padre.

Y su padre y su madre estaban casados.

_Oh._

_“Eres el hijo legítimo de Rhaegar Targaryen. Lo que te convierte en aspirante al Trono de Hierro, con más derechos que tu tía Daenerys.”_

La magnitud de la idea tardó un poco en calar en su mente.

Para entonces, Arya ya le había declarado rey legítimo de Poniente, a lo que Bran le recordó el Derecho de Conquista.

Sansa, mientras tanto, se había quedado muda.

_“Te vi nacer. Tu madre murió tras el parto. Nuestro padre, tu tío, tuvo que acabar con el mismísimo Ser Arthur Dayne, la Espada del Amanecer, para llegar a su lado. En realidad, fue Howland Reed quien le mató. Por la espalda.”_

Una traición al inicio de su vida, cuando lloraba ensangrentado en los brazos de su madre. Y una traición al final, cuando cayó desangrándose por varias heridas en el Castillo Negro.

Y al fin, la respuesta a su eterna pregunta.

_Por qué._

_“Ella le hizo prometer. Sabían que Robert te mataría. Tenía que ocultárselo a todo el mundo. Incluida nuestra madre.”_

Y:

_“Padre lo juró. Tu madre te puso en sus brazos, Jon, te puso en sus brazos mientras se moría. Y lo último que dijo fue tu nombre.”_

Jon tuvo ganas de salir corriendo.

Él, que había penado toda su vida por ser un bastardo, habría dado cualquier cosa por no escuchar el nombre que le declaraba legítimo.

_“Aegon Targaryen.”_

Aegon Targaryen.

¿Había nombre que un norteño pudiera odiar más?

Aegon, por el hombre que conquistó Poniente, el que hizo arrodillarse a Torrhen Stark, el que acabó con la independencia del Norte y la figura de su rey.

Targaryen, por la dinastía que sometió a sangre y fuego a los Siete Reinos. El apellido del rey loco que asó vivo, dentro de su propia armadura, a su abuelo.

No pudo aguantar más.

Se disculpó y huyó, o directamente huyó, sin disculparse. _Fantasma_ le seguía con las orejas gachas, como si él también supiera que Jon había dejado de ser enteramente un lobo para convertirse en medio dragón.

Jon huyó, y él no lo sabe, pero Arya estuvo a punto de seguirle y Bran de llamarle. Si le dejaron tranquilo fue porque Sansa, recobrando la voz y la compostura, les ordenó que le dejaran tranquilo.

Jon salió corriendo para esconderse y ahora está encerrado en la habitación que le han asignado en Los Gemelos. Ese condenado castillo donde no sólo perdió a un hermano, sino donde también ha perdido el único nombre y apellido que ha conocido en su vida.

Cuando Sansa entra -sin llamar- ya lleva un rato bebiendo. Y es posible que esté un poco borracho cuando su hermana - _prima,_ se corrige, con amargura- le lanza una mirada de desaprobación, arrugando la nariz.

\- La solución universal masculina a los problemas -comenta con desdén, arrebatándole la jarra de hidromiel para dar ella misma un trago.

Jon la mira.

\- Si no os importa, mi señora, me gustaría estar solo.

La quiere con su vida. Por eso, ahora mismo, la quiere _lejos._

A salvo de esa bola de bilis en la que se ha convertido.

Sansa, por supuesto, ignora su petición con otro gesto desdeñoso.

\- No tenemos tiempo para estas tonterías, Jon. O debería decir -arquea una ceja- _Aegon._

Jon se estremece como si le hubiera agredido.

\- No me llames así. Nunca.

Hace ademán de volver a coger el hidromiel. Sansa aparta la jarra, dejándola fuera de su alcance. Jon protestaría, pero no se atreve. Su mirada de hielo es más intensa que nunca.

\- Es como te llamas. Y resulta que estamos en guerra y no podemos permitirnos el lujo de dejarte hundirte en la autocompasión, ni siquiera por una noche. Tenemos que tomar una decisión, Jon. Una decisión importante.

\- ¿Qué decisión?

Sansa le mira como si fuera tonto.

Probablemente, lo es.

\- Podríamos mantenerlo en secreto. Sólo lo sabemos Bran, Arya, tú y yo. No queda nadie más vivo que lo recuerde, sólo Howland Reed, y él no ha abierto la boca en veinte años. Seguirás siendo Jon Nieve, bastardo de Invernalia, Rey en el Norte. Y nuestro hermano.

Jon está demasiado embotado para seguir el estratégico cerebro de Sansa. Pero incluso en su estado puede intuir que, si bien esa solución es la más satisfactoria para sus intereses personales, no lo es para los del Norte.

\- O podríamos -Sansa suspira- hacerlo público. Por supuesto, la Reina Dragón no nos creería, pero Bran dice que Sam trae pruebas. Y tenemos el testimonio de Reed. La convenceríamos de que eres quien realmente eres. Un Targaryen. Y su sobrino.

\- ¿Y en qué nos beneficiaría eso?

\- En que Daenerys se vería obligada a ofrecerte la paz, y quizá su ayuda para luchar contra los Caminantes Blancos. Probablemente te exigiría como contrapartida que renunciaras a todo derecho sobre el trono de Poniente…

\- Preferiría volver a morirme a ser rey de Poniente.

Por primera vez, una pequeña sonrisa se insinúa en los labios de Sansa.

\- Ya lo sabía. Targaryen o no, sigues siendo mi Jon.

Ese _mi Jon_ transpira tanto afecto que Jon ni siquiera piensa antes de levantarse, ir hacia ella y besarla. La propia Sansa se ve sorprendida y casi superada por el ímpetu del que hasta hacía unas horas era su medio hermano; Jon la acorrala contra la pared y se cuela en su boca, su lengua resbalando contra la de Sansa en un beso salvaje. Apretando una rodilla entre sus piernas hasta hacerle gemir.

\- Ahora que somos primos -gruñe, en un arrebato pasional, uno de los pocos que ha sufrido en toda su vida- te voy a convertir en mi mujer cuanto antes.

Es lo único que tiene claro.

Y se queda paralizado cuando Sansa apoya las manos en su pecho, apartándole delicadamente mientras niega con la cabeza.

\- No.

\- ¿Qué?

Su sorpresa es genuina. No entiende. _No sabes nada, Jon Nieve._ Se separa de ella como si su cercanía le hiciera daño.

Desde luego, duele. Duele su mirada franca. Duele esa fría decisión que ve en su rostro. Duele su calma.

\- No voy a casarme contigo si adoptas el nombre de Aegon Targaryen.

Le duele Sansa. Tan metida dentro de él, de su corazón, su sangre y sus huesos, que ya no sabe cómo sacársela de dentro.

\- Te habrías casado conmigo cuando pensabas que era tu hermano, ¿y ahora que sabemos que somos primos, me dices que no?

Jon no se lo puede creer.

Si se tratara de Robb, pensaría que es una broma pesada de las suyas.

Pero Sansa le dirige una sonrisa triste.

\- Siempre serás mi hermano. Y si mi padre estuviera vivo, te diría que siempre serás su hijo.

Una mano sube hacia su mejilla, acariciándosela con cariño.

Jon tiene un nudo en la garganta.

\- Pensaba que me querías.

Nunca ha hablado abiertamente de sentimientos, salvo las incoherencias que le murmuraba en la cama. Nunca se ha atrevido a exponer su corazón más que mudamente y en silencio. Y ahora entiende por qué.

Sansa no aparta la mano.

\- Con mi vida -asegura, aún con esa calma ultraterrenal-. Pero hay cosas a las que no pienso renunciar.

Se aparta en ese momento. Jon la ve dar unos pasos en torno a la habitación, clavando los ojos en algún lugar de la pared. Cuando sigue la dirección de su mirada, ve uno de los estandartes que ella misma hizo colgar. Un estandarte con el huargo Stark.

\- He sido Sansa Lannister y he sido Sansa Bolton, pero nunca, jamás, seré Sansa Targaryen. No volveré a llevar otro apellido que el mío, y eso lo juro por los Dioses Nuevos y Antiguos. Nunca dejaré que un Targaryen me coloque su capa a la espalda -su voz tiembla en ese momento-. Ni siquiera tú, Jon.

Y lo peor es que ni siquiera en ese momento puede dejar de comprenderla.

De entender que una mujer a quien se lo arrebataron todo -su padre, su hogar, y hasta su propio cuerpo- no quiera renunciar a su legítimo apellido.

 _Soy y seré siempre una Stark,_ dijo a Lyanna Mormont.

\- Eso significa…

\- Eso significa que no nos casaremos. Nada más, al menos por mi parte -le mira con serenidad-. A no ser que tú quieras que esto acabe aquí y ahora.

\- Te necesito.

\- Y yo a ti, Jon.

\- Pero no pienso engendrar ningún bastardo, Sansa. No puedo.

\- Beberé té de la luna, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

El rey mueve la cabeza con desconsuelo.

\- El Norte necesitará un heredero.

Sansa tarda un poco en contestar. En sus ojos azules sólo hay tristeza.

\- Sí, eso es cierto. El Norte necesitará un heredero. Pero yo no pienso dar a luz a ningún Targaryen.

Jon se gira. No quiere que Sansa vea la humedad que se está formando en sus ojos. No quiere que sea testigo del dolor que le causa saber que, además de perder su identidad y a su familia, también la acaba de perder _a ella._

\- ¿Qué me aconsejarías hacer? -Traga saliva para dominar el temblor de su voz. Lo consigue a medias-. Como señora de Invernalia. Como consejera del Rey en el Norte.

No tiene la menor duda de cuál va a ser su respuesta.

Es una honorable Stark, y a la vez es una Tully. _Familia, Deber, Honor._ Es una estratega política. Es su más íntima y fiable consejera.

Es la persona que siempre le sugeriría lo correcto, aunque ello la desgarrara por dentro.

\- Os aconsejo que escribáis a Howland Reed. Y a vuestra tía, mi rey. Reveladle vuestra verdadera identidad -su voz también tiembla, y Jon no se gira por no ver. No sabe qué hará si la ve llorar-. Sé que no queréis ser un Targaryen, pero ahora… Debéis estar a la altura. Y utilizar vuestro verdadero nombre para el bien del Norte.

Jon aprieta los puños.

\- El Norte nunca aceptará a un Targaryen como rey.

\- Lo hará si la Guardiana del Norte lo hace, mi señor.

\- Intentarán proclamaros a vos.

\- Moriría antes de traicionaros.

Lo sabe.

Porque esto que está haciendo ya la está matando por dentro.

Les está matando a los dos, obligados a hablarse en tono formal, dándose la espalda. Y es como si el mismo cuchillo que perforó el corazón de Robb se estuviera clavando en el suyo. Dejándole aturdido y vacío.

\- Gracias por vuestro consejo, Lady Stark.

Jon apenas espera a escuchar un par de pasos alejándose de él. Se gira bruscamente, moviéndose con agilidad para poder agarrarle de la muñeca. Con fuerza.

Sansa se queda congelada en el aire, su vista aún clavada en el frente. Desde su posición, Jon apenas puede ver las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas, pero sabe que están ahí.

\- Sansa -y aun entonces, ella no se gira. Testaruda y determinada como sólo sabe serlo un Stark-. Ocurra lo que ocurra, quiero que tengas claro una cosa. Nunca querré a una mujer como te quiero a ti. Nunca querré a un hijo como hubiera querido a los que habría tenido contigo. Y nunca desearé ser otra cosa que Jon Nieve. Tu hermano.

La suelta con la misma brusquedad, girándose sobre sus talones para acercarse a la ventana. Apoyando las manos sobre el alféizar.

Desde muy lejos le llega, en un susurro, la respuesta de Sansa.

\- Yo tampoco, Jon.

Y cuando escucha el suave chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse, entierra la cabeza entre las manos. Incapaz de contener las lágrimas.


	34. Sé un Stark

\- Pensaba que lo habías entendido.

Robb está sentado, aunque Jon no puede ver dónde. De cintura para abajo, su hermano aparece envuelto por una luminosidad intensa y cegadora. Sus ojos parecen aún más azules que en vida, la corona firmemente asentada sobre la melena pelirroja.

\- ¿El qué se supone que tengo que entender?

Siempre se alegra de volver a ver a su hermano, aunque sea en sueños. Pero hoy habría preferido que su subconsciente permaneciera vacío y en silencio, dejándole a solas con su dolor.

Robb arquea las cejas, como si supiera lo que está pensando.

Qué diablos, está en su cabeza. Claro que lo sabe.

\- La sangre, Jon -murmura, en tono vagamente irritado.

\- La sangre -repite Jon, con un suspiro cansado-. La sangre hizo que me enamorara de ti, y también de Sansa. La sangre que _no_ compartimos.

\- Compartimos exactamente la misma sangre ahora que hace dos días -masculla, entre dientes.

\- Sí. Pero ser hijo de Lyanna lo cambia todo, y tú lo sabes -cierra los ojos-. Aún no me puedo creer que Ned Stark no sea mi padre.

Cuando la voz de su hermano le llega, suena amarga.

\- Y yo no me puedo creer que _tú_ digas eso.

\- Es la verdad.

\- Te crió como a un hijo de sus entrañas. Te dio un sitio junto a nosotros. Y te quiso. Te quiso tanto como a cualquiera de sus hijos legítimos.

Jon abre los ojos. En los de Robb se refleja el dolor.

\- Y yo le quise como a un padre, Robb.

Su voz está estrangulada incluso en sueños. Y su hermano -el hombre que siempre será su hermano- alza la barbilla y le mira de esa forma que Jon conoce tan bien. Desafiándole.

\- Entonces, demuéstralo.

\- ¿Cómo? -Abre los brazos en un gesto exasperado-. Soy hijo de Rhaegar y Lyanna, Robb. No puedo cambiar eso. Soy mitad Targaryen y mitad Stark.

\- Nadie puede ser mitad lobo y mitad dragón, Jon -Robb se pone en pie, y en el sueño es alto, mucho más alto que él. Tanto que apenas puede mirarle a la cara-. Ni siquiera tú.

Y Jon siente que le está perdiendo. Que esa porción de Robb que habita en él se está alejando como se ha alejado Sansa. Evaporándose en su sueño. Dejándole detrás.

Estira el brazo, en un intento inútil de agarrarle. Pero la mano de Robb -de ese Robb gigantesco- se escurre entre la suya como el humo. Disolviéndose.

Desesperado, hace un último intento:

\- Duele, Robb -confiesa, dice, _grita_ al vacío blanco y cegador que les envuelve. Ese lugar que es a la vez cielo e infierno-. Dolió perderte a ti -y vuelve a extender la mano para intentar rozarle, para volver a tocar a su rey muerto-. Duele perderla a ella.

La voz de su hermano es tan gélida como el clima del Norte:

\- Entonces, no la pierdas. Si la pierdes, Jon, nos perderás a los dos.

Robb le mira desde arriba, cada vez más alto. Le juzga como un dios, el rostro tan solemne que casi parece su padre, Ned Stark.

\- ¿Cómo?

Jon daría su vida por saberlo.

En algún lado un lobo aúlla, y Jon sabe que es _Viento Gris,_ galopando para reunirse con su dueño. Tiene un momento de lucidez en el que se pregunta si _Fantasma_ le echa de menos tanto como él a Robb; si en sus sueños también mora para siempre el hermano muerto.

Después, todo eso se le olvida. Y la última orden de su hermano, amante y rey se le incrusta con fuerza en el cerebro y en el corazón.

\- Sé un Stark, Jon. Sé un Stark.


	35. Huesos

Cuando Lady Brienne deposita con mucho cuidado un gran saco tintineante a sus pies, Jon se siente enfermo.

No tiene ni idea de lo que es, y al mismo tiempo _lo sabe._

Lo sabe desde que ha visto a Brienne y Ser Jaime subir desde el río, cargándolo  entre los dos. Lo sabe desde que ha escuchado el característico sonido de huesos entrechocando.

Lo sabe porque Sansa ha entrado en la habitación, llevando la silla de ruedas de Bran. Y Arya les sigue, contemplando el saco entre la pena y el horror.

Y Jon ya sabe qué hay allí.

\- Dejadnos solos, por favor -pide Sansa.

Brienne y Jaime inclinan la cabeza. Por primera vez, en los ojos del Lannister no hay una pizca de malicia. Sólo de compasión.

\- Sí, mi señora.

Los dos desaparecen, cerrando con firmeza la puerta a sus espaldas. Y por un momento los tres hermanos Stark -y aquél que siempre quiso serlo- contemplan fijamente el saco de arpillera, más gris que marrón, húmedo en algunos puntos, que han dejado caer sobre el suelo.

Finalmente, Jon suspira. Y al levantar la cabeza, sus ojos buscan los de Bran.

\- No vine solamente a revelarte tu verdadera identidad -contesta a la pregunta que no ha formulado-. Para eso podría haberme quedado en Invernalia. No, tenía que bajar hasta aquí…

Jon vuelve a bajar la cabeza hacia el saco.

Sansa está detrás de la silla de Bran, como si su presencia pudiera protegerla de un peligro invisible.

Arya hace ademán de agacharse, pero en el último momento le mira a él. Reconociendo implícitamente que debe de ser Jon quien lo haga.

Y Jon se arrodilla.

 _Robb,_ piensa.

Y al meter una mano dentro, le toca.

\- Vi cómo le mataron -la voz de Bran, esa voz fría, clínica, impersonal, le persigue-. Vi cómo le pasearon con la cabeza de _Viento Gris._ Vi dónde tiraron su cuerpo, y sabía dónde podríamos encontrar sus huesos.

Jon abre la boca del saco.

Dentro hay una maraña de huesos blanquecinos, limpios, pulidos por la acción incesante del agua del lecho del río. Y aunque alcanza a distinguir una calavera, ya no puede ver más; culpa de la marea de lágrimas que le cubre los ojos.

\- Cuándo -resolla.

\- Pedí a Sansa que asignara unos hombres a mi cargo. Ha sido fácil.

Bran no parece ni remotamente afectado por hallarse en presencia de los huesos mondados de su hermano mayor muerto, y quizá eso es lo más horrible de todo. A lo mejor por eso Jon, que hace tiempo que aceptó plenamente la muerte de Robb, se echa a llorar como un niño pequeño, enterrando la cabeza entre las manos.

Tarda apenas unos segundos en sentir un cuerpo que se aprieta contra el suyo, unos brazos que le rodean, unas lágrimas que se insinúan contra sus propias mejillas.

\- Jon -murmura Arya.

Por un momento vuelve a ser su hermana pequeña, ávida de consuelo.

Jon le devuelve el abrazo y por el rabillo del ojo capta cómo Sansa vence sus reticencias y se acerca al saco. Es ella, quién si no, la que reúne el valor suficiente para meter la mano dentro, rebuscando hasta que extrae un cráneo alargado, con enormes dientes afilados que ni siquiera el agua ha conseguido erosionar.

\- _Viento Gris -_ murmura, dejándolo sobre el suelo.

Y unos momentos después, su mano vuelve a surgir, esta vez con una calavera humana, que deja sin decir nada junto a la cabeza de lobo.

Jon mira esas cuencas vacías, y le parece imposible que un día contuvieran la mirada azul y chispeante de su hermano Robb. Mira ese hueso desnudo y amarillento y no se cree que una vez estuviera cubierta por su piel.

Ve esa sonrisa siniestra y parece una locura pensar que fueron esos mismos dientes los que le marcaron durante esas largas noches sin luna. La sonrisa que besó mil veces, la boca que no hace tanto tiempo fuera su reino.

\- Pensaron en llevarse su cabeza para exhibirla en Desembarco del Rey -apunta Bran, de nuevo en ese tono francamente horrible-. Pero los Frey se limitaron a tirarla al agua, con el resto de cuerpo.

Y es ahí cuando Jon termina de romperse.

Entonces, otros brazos se unen a los de Arya, otro cuerpo se aprieta contra el suyo, otros labios le besan con infinito cariño la mejilla.

\- Ahora descansa en paz, Jon -Sansa solloza tan fuerte como él, pero por algún extraño motivo también parece mucho más entera-. Le devolveremos a Invernalia. Erigiremos una estatua en la cripta. Descansará junto a Padre1, y al resto de Reyes del Invierno.

Jon no contesta. Jon no puede hacer otra cosa que llorar.

Por todo lo que ha perdido. Por el hermano muerto que ahora tan sólo es una calavera de sonrisa siniestra. Porque ha ganado media guerra, pero ha perdido su identidad. Porque ha vengado a su familia, solamente para descubrir que nunca fue parte de ellos.

Porque la mujer a la que quiere es la única a la que sólo habría podido encamar como el hermano que no es.

Pero a pesar de lo que ha pasado entre ellos, Sansa aprieta fuerte sus brazos en torno a él y se queda allí durante minutos u horas. Se queda allí mientras Jon se vacía. Y en algún momento, Bran y Arya se van, y se quedan ellos solos.

Ellos solos con Robb.

\- Ya pasó, Jon. Tranquilo.

Sólo comprende la magnitud del terremoto que le ha sacudido cuando escucha a su hermana consolarle como a un niño pequeño.

Tiene el rostro empapado, la garganta le duele y los ojos le escuecen.

\- Le quise tanto como te quiero a ti.

Lo dice porque todo está perdido ya. Porque se siente abierto en canal, vaciándose lentamente.

Los labios de Sansa se posan en su frente.

\- Lo sé. Ven.

Como un niño ha llorado, y como un niño se deja levantar, fiándose de la fortaleza y de la nada desdeñable altura de su hermana. Apoyado en ella, la sigue, llorando cada vez más débilmente. Agotadas las lágrimas, como agotada ha quedado su esperanza en ser algún día feliz.

No se sorprende cuando se ve en su propio dormitorio. Tampoco cuando Sansa le desviste con delicadeza, quitándole el cinturón de la espada, desatándole la capa y la armadura. Preparándole el lecho para que se acueste y descanse.

\- Quédate conmigo, Sansa.

Sabe que no va a decir que no.

Sabe que, ya sea como su esposa o no, su hermana estará siempre con él, ayudándole, protegiéndole, como parte de su mismo ser. De su misma manada.

Se acurrucan el uno contra el otro como dos animales enroscados. Como esos dos lobos que, aquella noche previa a su venganza, compartieron calor y sueños con ese hermano cuyos huesos ahora descansan en paz.

 

 

1 En realidad el paradero del cadáver de Ned (y el de Robb, ya de paso) es un misterio, pero yo quiero pensar que encontraron la forma de llevar sus huesos a Invernalia.


	36. Sueños

Los sueños de Sansa suelen ser mucho menos agradables.

Mientras Jon recibe la visita periódica de su hermano, a ella se le aparecen personajes mucho más siniestros. Todo un terrorífico elenco que se le presenta puntualmente en cuanto cierra los ojos.

Está _Dama_ muerta, atravesada por la espada de su padre. Está Cersei y esa media sonrisa con la que la observaba, probablemente planeando nuevos horrores con los que sorprender a la familia Stark.

Está Joffrey, con su risa de bobo y su mirada de lunático.

Está, por supuesto, Meñique. Acechando entre sombras oníricas, ojos brillantes, una respiración que se insinúa contra su nuca. Unos labios que buscan los suyos.

Pero el peor, por supuesto, es Ramsay.

\- No puedes matarme. Ahora soy parte de ti.

Se lo repite cada vez que la visita, haciendo aparición como una pesadilla. Sinuoso como una sombra, se cuela en cualquiera de sus sueños, incluso en los más luminosos. Enturbiándolos con su presencia.

Sansa no recuerda bien qué está soñando esa noche. Pero sí que de repente los colores pierden intensidad, convirtiéndose en una monótona gama de grises. El sonido de risas y conversaciones se distorsiona hasta convertirse en un alarido chirriante. Y el sol que brilla sobre sus cabezas se apaga hasta dejarla en la más total oscuridad.

\- Mi señora esposa, Lady Sansa.

Y de repente Ramsay está allí, absorbiendo todo rastro de felicidad y de alegría como le fagocitaron sus propios perros. Y Sansa está de nuevo en aquella cama, tumbada boca abajo, la espalda ensangrentada y el vestido desgarrado.

Ramsay no se presenta todas las noches, pero cuando lo hace, Sansa revive cada uno de los aciagos momentos pasados a su lado. Cada humillación, cada violación, cada arañazo y cada golpe. Cada cicatriz en el cuerpo y en el alma.

Cada instante en el que simplemente quiso morir.

Sansa vuelve a vivir todo aquello, y cuando despierta, sudando y jadeando, lo primero que ve siempre es el estandarte del lobo huargo que hace colgar en todas las cámaras en las que duerme. Lo primero que piensa es _“soy una Stark”._ Y es esa certeza la que la tranquiliza.

Sansa se protege en su apellido como un caballero con su armadura.

Y por eso jamás llevará otra capa que no sea la de los legítimos señores de Invernalia.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Entre tú y Jon, queremos decir.

No sabe en qué estaban pensando los Dioses -Antiguos y Nuevos- cuando decidieron que sería una buena idea juntar a dos jóvenes talentos como Lyanna Mormont y Arya Stark. Pero es ella quien está pagando las consecuencias.

\- ¿Por qué lo decís?

Arya arquea una ceja, Lyanna pone los ojos en blanco. Cruzan una mirada cómplice entre ellas, un gesto que se repite cada vez más a menudo y que tiene la virtud de crispar los nervios de Sansa.

\- Por respeto a vuestro rango, mi reina -replica Lyanna con acritud-. No voy a responder a eso.

\- No soy tu reina, Lady Mormont.

\- Claro que lo eres. Siempre lo has sido y lo serás.

\- Tú misma no parecías opinar lo mismo, hace no mucho tiempo.

Es la primera vez que Sansa le echa en cara su falta de apoyo cuando Jon y ella fueron a verla en plena búsqueda de reclutas para su primigenio ejército. Lyanna lo encaja con dignidad, bajando los ojos con una humildad que no parece muy propia de ella.

\- Me equivoqué -reconoce-. Nunca has sido Lannister, ni mucho menos Bolton. Eres y serás una Stark. Igual que Jon.

Sansa alza la cabeza bruscamente. Sus ojos pasan con rapidez de Lyanna a su hermana Arya.

\- ¿Se lo has contado?

\- Pues claro que sí -bufa Arya, como si cupiera otra posibilidad.

 - Soy tu principal apoyo entre los señores norteños -añade Lyanna con impaciencia-. ¿Acaso no pensabas contármelo?

\- No es algo que se pueda ir contando a cualquiera -replica Sansa, bajando la voz.

\- Yo no soy cualquiera -responde, arrugando la frente-. Soy Lyanna Mormont, señora de la Isla del Oso, y la persona que convenció a este hatajo de zopencos para que proclamaran rey a tu hermano. Te he demostrado que puedes confiar en mí, Sansa -añade, suavizando su tono-. Te seré leal siempre.

\- No es a mí a quien tienes que ser leal.

\- Te equivocas -Lyanna esboza una media sonrisa-. Tú siempre has sido la clave de todo.

Sansa ahoga un suspiro, mirando al frente. Arya las observa alternativamente; por su expresión, no parece estar muy de acuerdo con Lyanna. Pero sacude la cabeza, azuzando a su caballo para acercarse más al de Sansa. Bajando la voz.

\- No me has contestado a la pregunta. ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros?

Confesarse con Arya y Lyanna es quizá lo que menos ilusión le hace en el mundo. Pero conoce la legendaria cabezonería de su hermana -y qué decir de la cerrazón de la joven señora Mormont- así que aprieta las mandíbulas, masculla mentalmente un juramento y responde con la contestación más vaga que se le ocurre.

\- Nuestros planes han cambiado.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque él lo ha hecho, Arya -se gira hacia ella con una mirada de irritación-. Por eso.

Hay un tenso silencio. Lyanna resopla por la nariz, pero se mantiene callada. Arya le taladra con esos ojos grises suyos, tan parecidos a los de Jon. En su expresión se lee el ultraje.

\- Jon sigue siendo Jon.

\- No. Ahora es Aegon Targaryen.

Arya pica espuelas; el caballo de Sansa amenaza con encabritarse cuando su hermana obliga a su montura a cruzarse en su camino. Se detiene en seco, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo.

Su hermana le observa con una expresión que le pondría los pelos de punta, si Sansa no hubiera mirado antes a la muerte cara a cara. Varias veces.

\- No me importa qué apellido lleve, Jon será siempre un Stark, y será siempre mi hermano -agarra las riendas de su caballo-. Lamento que no pienses lo mismo, Lady Stark.

El revuelo ha atraído la atención del resto del séquito; Brienne y Jaime se dirigen hacia ellos por un lado, mientras Jon hace lo mismo por el otro. Pero Arya no les deja tiempo ni espacio para pensar; con otra orden, espolea a su caballo para que salga al trote, alejándose en dirección a la cabecera de la comitiva.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo, Lady Sansa? -Pregunta Ser Jaime unos segundos después.

Sansa niega con la cabeza, tranquilizando a sus dos escudos juramentados.

Cuando dirige la vista al frente, observa que Jon se ha quedado a medio camino. Y que, al ver alejarse a Arya, ha decidido volver a su posición original.

Un sabor amargo se instala en el fondo de su garganta.

Lyanna, misericordiosamente, no dice nada durante el resto del trayecto.

\- Jon.

Pero los lobos son animales de costumbres, y nada ni nadie puede impedir que se presente esa noche de nuevo en su tienda. Sorprendiendo al Rey en el Norte, que está sentado junto a su lecho, afilando a _Garra._

\- Sansa -Jon se levanta de un salto, aunque recupera inmediatamente la dignidad, envainando de un movimiento la espada-. Mi señora.

Sansa observa, pensativa, cómo _Fantasma_ sale al paso de _Invierno,_ saludándole con un roce de hocicos.

\- No soy tu señora.

\- Esa es una de las muchas cosas en las que te equivocas, mi reina -replica Jon con tirantez-. Aunque me obliguen a casarme con otra mujer, nunca tendré otra señora que tú.

Nunca se lo ha dicho. Lo de las pesadillas con Ramsay.

Y nunca se lo ha dicho por el sencillo motivo de que el finado Lord Bolton jamás se presentaba en sus sueños si dormía junto a él.

Jon es mejor que cualquier recordatorio, más seguro que el estandarte del lobo colgando frente a su cama, y más acogedor que los mismos muros de Invernalia. Jon siempre huele a lobo, a Norte y a hogar, y entre sus brazos Sansa podía fingir que nada había pasado. Que no tenía la espalda llena de cicatrices y el alma herida por mil sitios.

Cuando está con Jon, no hay espacio para Ramsay, ni para Meñique, ni para Joffrey. No hay recuerdo lo suficientemente poderoso para sobreponerse a lo que siente cuando están juntos, no hay miedo ni dolor cuando él la ayuda a colocarse sobre él, besándola con fervor hasta que Sansa se encaja en su cuerpo.

Vuelve a él con el instinto de un lobo buscando el hogar.

Jon abre los brazos, acogiéndola.

Sansa no puede saber nada del sueño de Jon. De cómo ha pasado el día rumiando las palabras de Robb. Preguntándose qué habría hecho su hermano en su lugar. Qué habría hecho Ned.

Qué habría hecho ella, su admirada Loba Roja.

Sansa no sabe qué pasa por su mente, pero sí nota la resignación en su gesto cuando la besa, siente cómo su boca se abre inmediatamente ante la suya, cómo su ya ex hermano se entrega plenamente, sabiéndose la irrevocable víctima de una condena.

La condena de la sangre.

\- ¿Estás segura? -Es lo único que le pregunta.

Sansa le lleva hacia la cama.

En ese momento le da igual que no puedan casarse, ni la posibilidad de engendrar un bastardo. En ese momento _ya_ sabe que Jon no tendrá jamás más mujer que ella, que nunca será padre de otros niños que los que crezcan en su vientre.

Pero le da igual.

Sólo quiere alejar el frío, el Invierno, el aliento de Meñique en la nuca; a Ramsay Bolton y toda su galería de horrrores. Quiere volver a sentir que hay alguien que se ha enamorado de ella por quién es, y no por lo que representa.

\- Te quiero, Jon.

Es la primera vez que ella se lo dice, y él se queda un momento callado, mirándola con esa inexpresividad tan suya.

Y quizá en esa mirada, en ese momento -en el calor de la Loba Roja que se retuerce bajo él, hambrienta y necesitada-, es cuando Jon Nieve encuentra el camino.

Esboza una pequeña sonrisa. Y mentalmente da gracias al hermano que nunca, ni después de muerto, ha dejado de velar por él.

\- No te preocupes por nada, mi reina.

Sansa no entiende muy bien a qué se refiere, pero tampoco le importa. Una noche sin Jon, a esas alturas, ya es demasiado. Abre los labios cuando él los posa sobre los suyos, rozando la lengua con la de Jon en un beso demandante. Su mano se apoya en la parte baja de la espalda del rey. Empujando mientras abre las piernas para poder rozarse con él.

\- Sansa, espera.

Jon pone los ojos en blanco y suelta un gemido, pero conserva la entereza suficiente para apartarse. Sansa le mira con incomprensión hasta que el rey hace ademán de tumbarse para que sea ella, como siempre, la que se ponga arriba.

Le detiene agarrándole con fuerza de la muñeca.

\- No -murmura con la voz ronca-. Hoy no.

Jon abre de par en par los ojos.

Y Sansa no podría hacérselo comprender aunque quisiera.

Que necesita tenerle encima, hoy, esta noche. Que necesita que su peso aleje las sombras que la acechan en cuanto cae la tarde. Que necesita que sus pieles estén tan pegadas que no haya espacio para nada más que ellos dos; ni reyes ni reinas, ni lobos ni dragones. Sólo Jon y Sansa.

Que necesita que Jon le abra las piernas como está haciendo, dándole una y mil oportunidades de arrepentirse, como si el arrepentimiento formara ya parte del vocabulario de Sansa. Necesita esos besos profundos, y que el ser inexpresivo que durante tanto tiempo fue su hermano la deshaga murmurándole incoherencias contra su oído.

Le necesita insinuándose contra ella. Cortándole la respiración cuando empieza a entrar.

\- Sansa -ella pone los ojos en blanco, él los cierra-. Mi vida.

Y por primera vez ya no es su hermano, ni mucho menos su primo. Por no ser, no es ni siquiera su rey el que empieza a embestir dentro de ella, follándola a un ritmo lento y profundo que hace que Sansa gima en voz baja y se agarre a sus antebrazos, clavándole los dedos con fuerza.

\- Jon.

Por primera vez es simplemente Jon. No su hermano, ni su rey. Sino su hombre.


End file.
